


The Bodyguard

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-09
Updated: 2004-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is hired to protect Justin from an unknown assailant.  This fic is a collaboraton with Shirley.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's Notes: The Co-Author of this fic is Shirley (zeezee655@yahoo.com) 

\----------------  
OCTOBER 2001

The two young lovers stood in the middle of their neat but cramped shabby apartment facing off. Justin had walked in and caught his lover fucking another man in their bed. The discarded remnants of a candlelight picnic still lay on the floor.

Justin was supposed to be working late but had anaged to get off early. He’d decided to come home and surprise Ethan. He knew Ethan had been a little upset with him about something this morning. They hadn’t been getting along very well lately and he was blaming it on himself. Ethan told him that he was becoming too cynical and bitter.

Justin would admit that after being practically thrown out of his home, having his father disown him and his mother barely keep in contact with him he had been a little bitter. Walking in on his lover with another man in   
their home wasn’t making matters any better.

“If you’re going to fuck a trick at least do in an alley behind Woody’s or in the backroom of Babylon.” Justin advised. “If you wanted to fuck other guys you should have said something. I'm all for an open/no locks on our door relationship. There are plenty of dicks and Asses out there I want to get acquainted with on an intimate basis.”

“I don’t go to Woody’s or Babylon’s anymore. I told you I’d stopped going there when I met you. Look I said I was sorry about tonight. So can we please drop it?” Ethan yelled. “You could have called and told me you were getting off early. Doesn’t the Big Q have a fucking telephone?”

Justin shook his head in disbelief. “So, now it’s my fault that I caught you fucking a trick in our home because I didn’t call to let you know I was getting off work early?” This argument was going nowhere fast and he wasn’t   
in the mood. “Look, I’ve had a for shit day at school, a long night at work and now I walk in and catch you fucking one of your tricks. I’m not in the mood for your *I’m the victim* act?”

Ethan went on the defensive. “I’m not in the mood for this shit either,” Ethan said irritably. “I didn’t plan on fucking that guy. It just happened.”

“Oh you just happen to have a candlelight floor picnic all set out when the guy stopped over?” Justin asked derisively.

“It wasn’t for him. It was for you but then you called and said you were working late. Then Eric stopped by. I was just upset okay. Upset because you didn’t remember the significance of today. This morning I was trying to get you to remember and you just shrugged.”

Justin searched his memory but nothing came to mind. He gave Ethan his patented *Duh* expression.

“It’s our anniversary ASSHOLE! The day we first met! Your music teacher brought your class to my violin recital a year ago today!”

Damn! Justin thought. He had forgotten. The little memorable occasion had totally slipped by him. Mostly because anniversaries were the last thing on his mind. Lately he’d been trying to think of a way to break it off with Ethan not celebrate meeting him. Of course after the little episode he just interrupted a few minutes ago he now had all the reason he needed. Plus he was just tired of all the sweet words, violin music, romantic gestures and all the emotions. It was too much. Too lesbianic. Too hetero. Couldn’t emotions be expressed by gestures and actions? Then Ethan always wanted to *make love. * What was wrong with fucking? What he would give for some mind blowing energetic fucking. No sweet words or endearments just a lot of hot dirty talk to go along with his hot, pulsating dick pounding in someone’s ass and then have the someone return the favor.

He didn’t regret his time with Ethan its just that he felt it was time to move on. In the beginning he had been so thrilled that an older man had taken interest in him. He’d been 17 and Ethan had been a 20-year-old college man with an apartment of his own. It seemed so romantic those first few weeks with Ethan. He’d come by Ethan’s apartment everyday after school and the weekends. Ethan would read him poetry; play him a violin solo take him to see French films with sub titles. They’d even had a candlelight picnic in his apartment. It had been everything a sensitive gay artistic boy could want. 

A month to the day after they had met Ethan made love to him. He called it their anniversary. It was so romantic and sweet. Justin told his parents he was spending the night with Daphne. He and Ethan had drank wine. Ethan had played the violin for him, then he’d slowly undressed him and made love to him tenderly kissing him as he took his virginity. It had been so sweet, so loving, but Justin had felt that it lacked something. That it should have been more. Still he was caught up in the idea of being in his first major love. He had adored Ethan. He’d worshipped him.

When he graduated from high school and told his parents he was Gay his father had thrown him out of the house. Ethan had taken him in. For a while he’d been like the little housewife. Ethan had earned money playing his violin on the street or in the parks. Justin stayed at home cooked, cleaned and catered to Ethan’s every want. Eventually the money shortage had gotten the best of him. He was used to having spending money. He hadn’t like depending on Ethan to support him. Although he had a scholarship for college he’d gotten a job at the Big Q to help with the bills and to support himself.

He thought everything was perfect. That he and Ethan would have the perfect life together. He almost laughed at his naivety. Ethan had seemed so mature and worldly back then. How a year changed things. Now he felt as old as Ethan. Along the way he had stopped adoring and worshiping Ethan. Ethan’s ego had been bruised by that development. The newness had worn off his relationship with Ethan. Lately Justin needed more. Something much, much more. Something Ethan didn’t seem able to give him.

He’d surprised Ethan about six months ago by taking over a little more each day in their relationship. Now he topped Ethan just as often as the other way around. As much as he wanted to pound into Ethan’s ass and fuck him into the mattress he didn’t. He knew it wasn’t the kind of fucking Ethan wanted. Hell, Ethan didn’t even call what they were doing fucking. He called it making love. Justin had told Ethan last month he was tired of making love. He wanted to fuck and get fucked. Maybe that’s why Ethan had sought out another. The guy Eric had looked young and idealistic like he used to be at 17 years old. Maybe Ethan needed to be adored to have someone look up to him to be in awe of him. Justin was no longer in awe of him. To be exact Justin realized he was never in love with him. He loved the sweet words, the romantic gestures. He loved the fact that Ethan had been sweet and gentle when he introduced him to sex. But now it was time to move on.

“So, you were angry at me and decided to fuck another guy on our *anniversary?* Justin asked snidely.

“Eric called and I mentioned how disappointed I was that you were working late. Eric came over to keep me company. He was being supportive and one thing just led to another.”

“And the next thing you knew your dick was up his ass. Is that about it?” Justin asked sarcastically.

Ethan let out a long dramatic sigh. “I should have known you wouldn’t understand. That you would blame me for this fiasco.”

He looked over at the sour expression on Ethan’s face. Experience told him Ethan would never accept the blame for his mistakes. He realized as tired as he was he didn’t want to stay here and deal with Ethan’s mood. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Ethan whined running behind him.

Justin stopped long enough to turn around and answer his question. “Anywhere as long as it isn’t here.”

“We need to talk.” Ethan told him.

Justin’s eyes swept over Ethan’s body. He was fair skinned with curly dark hair and soulful dark eyes. He wasn’t very tall and he was a little flabby around the middle. He was cute and add that to all his romantic gestures and Justin could tell how he had first fallen for him. The blinders were gone and he saw Ethan for what he was. Ethan’s ego needed someone to adore   
him and worship him. Justin had stopped. Ethan went out and found someone else that would.

“I’ll be back in a day or two for my things. It’s over Ethan. It has been for a long time.” Justin told him quietly. With those words Justin shut the door on Ethan’s outraged expression.

Justin wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking. Although he had wanted to end the relationship it didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt that it was over. Ethan would always have a special place in his heart. He was his first. Justin didn’t want him to be his only or his last.

The traffic was light and there were few people on the streets. It was a chilly autumn day. The brisk cold air felt good against his skin. He’d needed it to clear his mind and the walk had accomplished that. Now he was   
tired and needed to get some rest. He had school in a couple of hours and work after that.

A light drizzle had started and he didn’t have a hat. His hair was beginning to stick to his head as little droplets of rain ran down his face. He stopped to take in his surroundings. He’d walked quite a distance. It didn’t take him long to figure out he wasn’t far from his best friend Daph’s apartment. Walked a few more blocks and cut through an alley. He pulled his telephone out of his pocket and pressed her number into it and waited for her to answer.

“Hello,” she answered her voice thick with sleep.

“Hey, Daph. Can I come over?”

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Justin could hear the worry in his best friend’s voice.

“I’m okay.” He assure her. “When I got home from work tonight I caught Ethan fucking another guy.”

“Noooo!” She no longer sounded sleepy.

“Yes! We had a major argument and I left. I just need a place to crash for a few nights until I can find a place to stay.”

“I have a futon in the living room. It’s all yours.”

Daph was lucky in that her parents were paying her rent in an off campus apartment.

“I’m less than 5 minutes away.”

“Where are you?” She asked. Justin could hear her in the background moving around. She was probably getting out of bed, lighting a cigarette.

“Cutting through the alley behind your building.”

Justin stopped and looked at the two men a few feet away from him near the dumpster behind Daph’s apartment building. They were passing something   
maybe and envelope between them. Justin had a clear view of them. His artistic eye took in every nuance of their face and the dark clothing they wore. One guy was very tall with dark hair and the other guy was a little shorter, a little stockier. Both of them seemed to notice him at the same time. Justin was still walking although now his steps had slowed. It was just something about the look on their faces or the way they were looking at him. He knew something wasn’t right. He vaguely registered Daph’s voice on the phone.

“The security door isn’t working. I’ll have to come down to let you in. So, tell me about the guy Ethan was fucking. Was he like this total loser? He couldn’t have been hotter than you are. No one is.”

 

His friend’s words of praise and support would have uplifted him if he wasn’t realizing he was in danger. “Daph, I think I’m in trouble.”

“What?!!!! Justin what’s wrong?” Justin could hear the fear in Daph’s voice but he couldn’t answer her question.

It seemed like it all happened in slow motion. He saw the two men and turned to escape only to be grabbed by the smaller one. He struggled with him and for a second Justin thought he was free he thought he’d be able to make it to Daph’s building.

“Justin!” He heard Daph scream his name in fear.

He turned just as the plank connected with the side of his head. The telephone slipped from his fingers. He heard it shattering on the concrete path. There was a moment of the most excruciating pain he’d ever   
experienced. Then he was falling and the pain was gone as the darkness engulfed him.

\------------  
Carl had been sitting at his desk going over his notes. He shared and office with his partner Jim Stockwell. They had been at the hospital most of the morning. The victim was Justin Taylor, white male, 18 years old, PIFA college student. No drugs were found in his system. He had no known enemies. He wasn’t a hustler. Just a kid on his way to his friend’s apartment and got hit in the head. It had the ear markings of a Gay bashing. Carl was inclined to label it as such.

He had taken a statement from Justine’s friend, Daphne Chanders. She’d been talking to Justin when the crime occurred. She said it had only been a couple of minutes after she’d lost contact with him before she’d alerted the security guard in her building and they’d found Justin. She said Justin’s last words to her were “I’m in trouble.” Then she’d heard this sickening crunch and the line went dead. They’d found Justin lying on the ground with blood pooling around his head. Carl hadn’t questioned her more the kid was too shaken. She’d found her best friend bleeding to death behind her building and didn’t know if he’d live or die. She was at the hospital in a pair of pajama’s covered in Justin’s blood. The paramedics said they had to pry her away from him so that they could load him on the stretcher. She’d rode in the ambulance to the hospital. He could tell that she was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted.

Stockwell wanted to press Daphne for more details about the car she had seen leaving the scene but Carl made him leave her alone. He didn’t think Daphne   
could tell them anymore than she had.

Daphne had told them Justin was estranged from his family. Although after being notified of her son’s condition the mother did show up tearful and distraught. Even the boyfriend had come to the hospital just as tearful and distraught as the mother. The kid had survived the surgery to stuff his brain back in his skull and to release the blood formulating beneath the skull. After surgery he was moved to the intensive care unit where he would remain probably for several weeks. He hadn’t regained consciousness and the doctors had told them they didn’t hold out much hope that he would.

Carl looked over at the blood covered wooden plank wrapped in plastic and the broken cellular telephone in a baggie that had been found near Justin. It wasn’t much to go on but it was all they had.

“You ask me it’s just another Fag on Fag crime thing. You know how emotional and erratic those Fags are Carl. The black girl…..Daphne said he and his lover…Ethan had and argument and Justin was coming to her house. The little Fag’s boyfriend probably caught up with him. They argued some more and then that Ethan fag bashed in his skull. The end of the story.”

Carl stared at his homophobic partner and wondered for the thousandth time how he managed to put up with the guy for the last 9 years.

“Jim I’d appreciate it if you kept your view on Gays to yourself. As for the part about the boyfriend it doesn’t add up. The cops’ say when they got to the apartment the kid Gold was playing his violin. The neighbors say he’d been playing it for well over an hour. Plus he had no blood on him and there was no blood found in the apartment. Ethan didn’t have enough time to run behind Justin, bash him in the head, run back home wash the blood of himself, change clothes, dry his hair--don’t forget it was raining and discard his bloody clothes. Cops say the kid hair as greasy but not wet. Besides Daphne said she saw a dark four-door sedan pulling off when she and the security guard reached Justin. The Gold kid doesn’t drive.”

Stockwell shrugged. Carl could tell he was bored with the crime. Jim didn’t care much about what happened in the Gay community unless it adversely affected him. A fag being hit in the head and at death’s door had no bearings on his life. Therefore he didn’t care whether the crime was solved.

“Well, we don’t have a lot to go on until that kid—Justin Taylor regains consciousness. From what the doctor’s have said that doesn’t seem likely. In the meantime we have some real crimes that need our attention. I say we focus on them.”

Carl let out an exasperated sigh. He knew he could lecture Jim again but it wouldn’t help. The guy was a homophobic prick and nothing he could say or do would change that.

Carl pointed to the items wrapped in plastic, “I’m going to get those downstairs. Maybe forensic can find some finger prints or something on them.”

Carl could tell Jim had already lost interest. He had his head buried in another file. Jim was more interested in cases that would help him politically. Solving the crime of a gay kid getting hit in the head wasn’t the type of cases that made political careers. Jim had already told Carl he wanted to be police chief and then run for mayor. Carl had to admit Jim was certainly kissing the right asses to do it. Jim should become a fag himself as many asses as he’d kissed. Carl smiled at his own joke. Jim would shoot him if he knew he’d even thought that. Carl picked up the evidence and took it downstairs. He didn’t know why Jim had brought the stuff up to the office. It wasn’t procedure. It should have been taken away from the crime scene by the forensic team. He hoped it hadn’t been contaminated.

For a week Justin was the main topic on the local news. The headlines in the newspaper and on TV was *Gay college student bashed.* There were pictures and footage of Daphne and his mother leaving the hospital. Reporters had spoken to the police, EMT’s, residents of Daphne and Justin’s building and even the doctors were in the spot light. By the middle of the week interest in Justin was weaning. By the end of the week Justin was barely a blimp on the news or the local paper.

For weeks Carl had checked with the hospital. Personally going by to see Justin. He had been moved from the intensive care unit but he hadn’t regained consciousness. Carl was assured of running into the mother or Daphne when he stopped by in the evenings.

For a few months Ethan had been at the hospital when Carl stopped by but after the months dragged on Ethan disappeared. Even the Father had made an appearance as long as the cameras were around. As soon as the cameras disappeared so did Craig Taylor *grieving* Father.

Forensics drew a big zero on the blank. Nothing was found on the plank or the cellular telephone but Justin’s blood and fingerprints. No one came forward with any information and Daphne couldn’t think of anything that she hadn’t already told the cops. 

The case grew cold. After a few months Carl had other cases he had to work. Although he didn’t forget about Justin Taylor he had to move on to solve other crimes.


	2. The Bodyguard

Author's Notes: This was a fic idea I had that I really didn't want to write because I had so many fics in the works. If not for Shirley's (zeezee655@yahoo.com) encouragement and input this fic would not have been written. Shirley provided ideas as well as dialogue for many scenes in this fic.

* * *

SEPTEMBER 2003

Justin heard their voices. It seemed as if their voices were floating around him. He recognized some of the voices but not all of them. He could pick out his Mom’s voice, his sister Molly’s and Daph’s. The familiarity of their voices gave him comfort when the scary shadows threatened to pull him back down.

For a while he thought he heard his father and Ethan’s voice but they had gradually disappeared. There was another voice. It sounded like that of an older man. He was always asking him questions about what happened. He couldn’t answer him. He wasn’t really sure himself any more. Then there was his favorite new voice. It belonged to the guy that came to move his legs and arms. He could tell the guy was obviously gay just by his voice. Then of course there were all the stories he kept telling him about his sexual escapes. He came by everyday. Justin really liked listening to him. The guy seemed to be having the kind of sex Justin always wanted to have. He always told him that it was a shame someone as beautiful as he was wouldn’t open his eyes. Justin wished he could open his eyes. He had been trying to do it. It was just so hard.

Justin felt as if he had been swimming through quick sand for months. He heard voices calling to him. He tried to answer but he couldn't. Something always seemed to pull him back down in the dark murkiness of nothing. Then there were the shadows. That's what scared him most. The shadows. Someone in the shadows was trying to get him. To hurt him. It seemed as if he had been running from the shadows forever. He was tired of the shadows, the dark murkiness. He wanted to get out. 

He concentrated on the voice that was speaking to him. He knew the incessant high pitch voice. It was Daphne's. He struggled to focus to fight off the darkness--the shadows. It was working he could just decipher Daphne's words. She was talking about one of her boyfriends. Something about how many times they'd had sex the previous night. Daphne was telling him in very explicit details of last night’s date with a guy from her third year English class. 

“Oh my god, Justin! He does this thing with his tongue that just sends me over the edge every time. Let me tell you there is nothing like wild uninhibited sex. It keeps one sane.” 

Justin fluttered his eyes and tried to speak. His eyes were scratchy and burning. His throat felt dry and parched. His mouth felt coated with something thick and heavy. His head hurt. He and Daphne must have really tied one on last night.  
He tried to speak again. 

"You...are....so....bad." 

The voice was weak and hesitant. It didn't sound like his but he knew he'd spoken those words. The words were thick, slurred and cumbersome in his mouth.

Daphne was keeping a steady stream of chatter when she heard a gravelly whisper "you are so bad."

He heard Daphne scream his name over and over. He slowly forced his eyes to open. He had to blink several times to bring the room into focus. He didn't know where he was but the antiseptic smell was giving him a vague idea. Daphne was leaning over him. She pushed a button or an alarm of some kind. He tried to calm her down. She was definitely in one of her Drama Princess moments.

"Hey...girl," he croaked. "Can...you....keep it..down? My...head….is fucking...killing....me. What…..the hell did…..we drink….and smoke….last night?"

"Justin! Justin! Oh my god Justin you’re awake!!!'

“Who can sleep…with you going….on about breeder sex. Is…..that my…..voice? I sound….like I swallowed…..a rock... can I get some water…… my throat feels like shit.”

Daphne didn’t know if he should have water. She wasn’t sure what to do. She knew she was panicking but she couldn’t seem to get her nerves under control.

"Water. Oh yeah, sure, let me get the nurse first."

Daphne ran to the door and yelled for the nurse to come quick. Tears of joy were running unchecked down her face. Her best friend had finally regained consciousness.

"Daph, don't….cry. I’m okay. I just……just…have a …..really bitch…..of a headache.” Justin tried to assure his friend that he was okay. 

He tried to pick up his hand to brush her tears away but it felt heavy. He tried to figure out why and looked down only to see a lot of needles and tubes attached to his hands, arms and other parts of his body. He gave Daph a *what the fuck?* look. It was finally registering to him that he was in the hospital.

"Justin, you…."

Daphne was interrupted when the nurse came into the room. 

"Well, hello there Mr. Taylor. I finally get to see those baby blues that Daphne and your Mom have been telling me about."

"My….Mom….was here?!" Justin asked looking over at Daph. He was rather surprised that his Mom would come down to the hospital just because he got a bump on his head.

"Yeah Justin,” Daphne said. " She has been here every day.” Daph took a deep breath and continued. “*Every* day for almost two years."

"Wait….a minute Daph, TWO years?! What…..do you mean…..two years?” Justin Slowly lifted his hand to rub his temple while the nurse checked his pulse and blood pressure. "Are….you telling….me I've been here……in the hospital…..for two years?” Justin seemed to have a hard time accepting what Daphne was telling him.

“Well, not quite two,” Daphne hedged.

“How…..long, Daphne?”

Daphne shrugged. She didn’t want to upset Justin but she knew she had to give him the truth. “More like one year, eleven months, two weeks and four days.”

Justin gasped and sputtered. Anything he was about to say seemed to get caught in his scratchy throat.

"Mr. Taylor calm down. I know you have a lot of questions and this is a big shock to you. Your doctors and specialist are on their way to examine you and then we will take it from there.”

Justin closed his eyes and tried to absorb what little information he had. He couldn't possibly have been in the hospital for almost two years and not remember a thing. He refused to believe he’d spent almost the last two years of his life in this fucking bed. He was trying to remember anything besides today but his head was throbbing painfully and at that moment all he wanted to do was sleep. He lay there with his eyes closed for what seemed an eternity when he heard Daphne speak again.

“Justin, I know you are confused right now, but you are okay. That’s all that matters. The nurse has called your mom. She will be here any minute and once the doctor looks you over we can talk."

All Justin could do was nod. He couldn’t trust himself to speak just now everything was a bit overwhelming for him. Within minutes nurses and doctors were shoving Daphne out of the way and were all over him poking and prodding. Lights were being shone in his eyes. Everyone was asking him questions. He suddenly wished he'd stayed in the dark murkiness of nothing.

Daphne waited patiently for Ms. Taylor. The nurses had called her as soon as Justin had regained consciousness. Daphne wanted to warn Jennifer when she arrived that Justin was a little confused. 

Justin was lying propped up on his pillows when his mother pushed his door open. Justin didn’t know what to expect when he saw her. There relationship had been strained after he moved in with Ethan. She came over to his bed. She tried but nothing she could do would make the tears stop flowing.

“Oh, Justin! I love you! I’ve missed you so much. And I’m so sorry. Sorry for not being strong enough to stand up to Craig. Sorry that I didn’t stand by you when you needed me. Please forgive me. Give me a change to make it up to you. I promise I won’t let you down again. Just don’t hate me.”

He could never hate her. She was his mother. And he loved her. “I’ve never hated you Mom.” He gave her a small smile and held out his hand. She grasped it and held on tightly.  
\-------------------  
Justin and his mother had come to an uneasy truce. She'd told him that she had divorced his father and their house had been sold. She and Molly were now living in a town home. He remembered hearing her voice during the long darkness that had engulfed him. She had let him down when he told then that he was Gay but she had stuck by him when he'd gotten hurt. That’s what mattered most.

The day after coming out of his coma, Justin was bombarded by the news media. It was miraculous how he had awakened from an almost two year comma with no brain damage and only a slight mobility limitation. 

His face was again all over the news. Since he'd regained consciousness his hospital room had been like a circus. The doctor’s and specialists were coming in all the time. The media was constantly trying get him to agree to an interview. Some days Justin wished he was still in the coma. His mother had declined all requests for interviews citing that he was still too weak. Justin was grateful for her intervention. He wasn't prepared to deal with the media.

Two detectives had come by to see him, Carl Horvath and Jim Stockwell. He didn't particularly like Jim Stockwell. He was the taller of the detectives with dark hair. He gave Justin the creeps. It was something about his eyes. They looked cold and lifeless. The older detective Carl Horvath had thinning gray hair, was overweight and far from attractive. 

Det. Horvath seemed like he really cared about catching whoever had assaulted Justin. Jim Stockwell didn’t seem to care one way or the other. Justin couldn't give Det. Horvath much help. He didn't remember much of that night. 

“Do you remember anything that might help?” Det. Horvath asked.

Justin shrugged, “Just what I told you before. The last thing I remember was being behind Daphne's building then feeling the most excruciating pain and finally shadows. As much as I try I can’t remember anything else.” 

Jim Stockwell wanted to pin the crime on Ethan, “Are you sure you and your little boyfriend didn’t have a spat and he followed you and struck and left you to die?”

Justin could already tell Stockwell had a real hard on for Fags and not in the positive life affirming way.

Justin laughed derisively at his theory. “The thought of Ethan lifting a plank and swinging it is a joke. Ethan isn't exactly the violent type. More the mushy romantic type. Ethan can't stomach violence of any kind. I can assure you that Ethan is the last person that would hit me.

“Okay, kid.” Carl accepted it. 

Jim Stockwell still wanted to blame it on Ethan. “We’ll check the boyfriends alibi again.” He persisted.

Carl let out a sigh, “Go ahead Jim but we have no evidence linking Gold to the crime and plus he has at least eight neighbors that have all ready corroborated his alibi. Let it go.”

Justin let out a weary sigh and closed his eyes. He wondered how many times he’d have to answers these questions. Suddenly two men appeared behind his eyes. He concentrated on the memory. He could vaguely make them out. “Two men. Dressed in dark colors. One tall and one stockier. They were passing something.” Justin hadn’t realized he’d even said it out loud.”

Carl jumped on it. “Did you remember something?”

Justin open his eyes. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. “Yeah. I just remembered two guys were by the dumpster.”

Carl was excited by this new revelation. “Can you describe them?” 

Justin let out another weary sigh, “Just what I said a few seconds ago. It was dark. They were in the shadows. This is the first time I’ve even remembered that much.”

The nurse came in with a tray of Justin’s medicine. “Detectives I’m going to have to ask you to leave. It’s time for Mr. Taylor’s medicine.”

Carl put his pad away and took out a card from his breast pocket. “Justin this is my card. If you remember anything else. Please call.”

Justin took the card from him. “I will.”

Justin hadn’t called the detective. He didn’t remember anything else about that night.   
\--------------

A few days after he regained consciousness he had a physical therapy session to access his strengths and weakness. His physical therapists who used to regale him with his sexacades was Emmett Honeycutt, a tall, slim, and very flamboyant person. Justin liked him on sight. Emmett’s smocks were always in the most shocking vibrant colors and he talked incessantly. Almost as much as Daphne. He and Ethan had become more than patient and therapist they'd become fast friends.

When he'd first come out of the coma his legs and arms felt so weak he could barely move them. He couldn’t' hold a glass of water without help and his legs were so weak he couldn’t' even stand. Emmett was a very good therapist and now that Justin was able to actively participate in the sessions his mobility and range of motion were quickly improving. His right side was still weak but he was able to move around holding on to something for support. 

Justin looked forward to his 2-hour therapy sessions with Emmett every day. The physical therapy had been painful and exhausting but Emmett had kept Justin's mind off the pain by entertaining him with stories about Liberty Avenue, the Liberty diner, Woody's, the Liberty Baths, Babylon and his sexual escapades. Justin couldn't wait to go to Liberty Avenue. When they were a couple Ethan had refused to even consider taking him to Liberty Avenue. Justin intended to make up for lost time as soon as he was able to.

With Emmett's help Justin had regained his mobility faster than the doctors had predicted. He was still having a lot of trouble with his right hand but the Emmett had faith if he kept up with the physical therapy it would improve. Justin hoped he was right. He didn't know what he'd do if he was no longer able to draw. 

Justin worked hard every day. He was determined to get out of this hospital. To get away from the antiseptic smell and the constant dings, pings and hisses of the hospital equipment. He didn’t want to but he also agreed to talk with the hospital therapist. The doctors’ told him it would probably help with the nightmares that had plagued him sense he gained consciousness. He did whatever the doctor's asked. Anything to speed up his recovery and his release. 

Justin still couldn’t remember much of what happened or who attacked him, but he would wake up constantly during the night from nightmares. As required he started seeing the hospital therapist Ben Bruckner. Justin was a little intimidated at first because Ben was not your average looking psychologist. He looked more like a centerfold model than a psychotherapist. 

It took several weeks but eventually he started to trust Dr. Bruckner and opened up more about the attack and the nightmares. He also confided in him about his fear of being alone. His fear of crowds. He told Dr. Bruckner how he shied away from being touched in anything but a professional manner. He couldn’t even return a hug or kiss to his Mom, sister or Daphne. Ben assured him his reactions were a result of the trauma he’d experienced and in time they would work through it. Justin hoped he was right.  
\--------------

When Justin was finally able to come to terms with the fact that he’d lost almost 2 years of his life he asked Daphne during one of her visits about Ethan. 

“Daph, have you heard from Ethan? I remember hearing his voice when I was in a coma. Did he visit me or was I dreaming it?”

"No you weren’t dreaming. He came a few times. After you’d been in the coma for about three months he stopped. Last I heard he was living with some guy name Eric."

Justin gave a bitter little laugh, "Isn't that fitting? The guy I caught him cheating on me with is the guy he’s with. It’s poetic justice in a maudlin sorta way.” Justin snorted, “Humph, I hope he's happy.”

Justin couldn’t hold on to any bitterness or ill will towards Ethan. It just didn’t seem worth it. He heard that his father had come by a few times during the first week he was hospitalized but his visits had gradually waned. Justin had been out of the coma for almost a month and he hadn’t seen or heard from his father. His mother tried to make an excuse that he was overseas on a business trip. Justin doubted that. He suspected his father either didn't want to see him or didn't know what to say if he did see him.

“What about my Dad? My Mom avoids the topic when I ask her. She won’t give me a straight answer."

Daph looked at him sadly, "I think I saw him maybe twice. That doesn’t mean he didn't come more often." She hurriedly added. 

"Well he hasn't been here since I’ve been awake, so that says a lot.”

"I'm sorry Justin."

Daph wanted to reach out and touch Justin but she’d quickly learned he didn’t liked being touched. So, she gave him an apologetic smile. She hoped it was enough.

"Don't be. I'm not. At least not any more."

Daphne glanced at her watch. “I have a class. I’ll be back after it’s over. See you then ‘kay.”

He smiled at his friend. “I’ll see you then."


	3. The Bodyguard

The doctors had agreed that Justin could leave the hospital tomorrow on one condition. Someone had to be with him for at least the first few weeks. He hated it but he had agreed to stay with his Mom for a few weeks. He didn't have much of a choice. Daph had school during the day and couldn't stay with him. Justin had to admit that he did need someone around for a few days while he got his bearings. 

He was still having the nightmares and he hated being alone, yet he didn't want to be around a lot of people. It was so conflicting. Worst were the anxiety attacks. They would strike without warning and were completely debilitating. If that wasn't enough even with the therapy sessions with doctor Bruckner he hadn’t conquered his intimacy issues. He was okay with doctors, nurses or even Emmett touching him. It was their job. It was impersonal. He shied away when Daph, his Mom or his sister tried to hug, kiss him or offer him comfort. He even flinched when Emmett tried to touch him in a friendly manner. If this continued he doubted if he’d ever get laid.

Dr. Bruckner told him his fear and insecurities were the normal reactions of a trauma patient. Well, he was tired of being a trauma patient. He wanted to go back to being Justin. The fearless young man that had wanted to experience everything life had to offer not this scared shaky victim.

Daphne dropped back by the hospital after her last class ended. It had been a regular routine for her for almost two years. She'd actually scheduled her classes so that they would coincide with the morning and evening hospital visitation schedule. Justin sat at the end of his hospital bed talking to Daphne. He was in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that were a little baggy on his lithe frame. His bags were packed and all he wanted was for tomorrow to come. He couldn’t wait to leave this antiseptic smelling place.

“I can’t wait to leave this place, Daph.”

"Think you are ready?" Daphne asked.

Justin shrugged, "Anything is better than this Daph. Even moving back in with my Mom and baby sister."

Daph laughed, "I don't know, Jus. If I had to move back in with my parents I don't know if I’d be able to survive. It would certainly curtail my sex life.”

She was sitting in a chair by Justin’s bed. She'd learned not to sit too close to him. She kept and arm’s length of space between them. 

Justin smiled playfully at his friend. “And of course you have a very active sex life.”

“You have no idea!” Daphne exclaimed.

Justin laughed, “Oh, I think I do. You’ve certainly spent enough time while I was in the coma telling me about it.” He became somber, “I don’t know if I’ll ever have one.” He was quiet for a moment and then decided to confide in his best friend. “Daph, I have problems getting close to people. Letting people touch me.”

“I noticed.” Daph told him. “But it will go away. You’ll see.”

“I hope so Daph. How am I ever going to get laid if I can stand to be touched?”

“Buy a dildo,” Daph offered playfully.

Justin laughed heartily at her and threwa pillow at her. She batted it away laughing. Justin ran his hands through his hair. “Another thing. I’ve got to get some sun and a hair cut. I looked in the mirror this morning. I’m pale and my hair is so long I look like Molly.”

Daph smiled. She knew Justin was getting back to normal. He had always been vain about his physical appearance. 

“You’ve always been pale Jus. And the last thing you need is sun. Remember that time in 10th grade when you tried to get a tan. All you got was sunburn and misery for about two weeks." She studied his hair for a few seconds, "I like the length of your hair. You’ve always had the most perfect skin and hair. Maybe you can just get the bangs trimmed a little and get some taken off the back.”

“Yeah,” Justin responded thinking on Daph suggestion. He fluffed his hair. “That might not be a bad idea.”

“You could be a model. You’re certainly skinny enough.”

“I know. I lost almost 15 pounds, but Emmett said I still have my perfect bubble butt.”

Daph burst out laughing at her friend's vanity. “It’s what I hear every Gay boy needs.”

“And I need new clothes. Daph, I definitely have to get some more clothes. All the things Mom brought me by earlier are too big.”

“Well, our first outing together will be a shopping trip," Daph promised him. "We can go to the Gap and this new shop right off Liberty Avenue called Torso.” 

They continued to talk non-stop for almost an hour. The end of visiting hours was announced over the intercom. Daphne looked up at the clock. She had been having such a good time with Justin. It was like old times laughing and talking to him. She'd missed him. She’d brought him up to date on all the latest gossip. She’d been so engrossed in talking she’d lost track of time.

She stood up grabbing her book bag. “I’ll see you at your Mom’s tomorrow.”

She wanted to hug him but she knew it would totally freak him out. Instead she reached out her hand. He held it and squeezed tightly. His eyes bestowing all the love he felt for her as his friend. She squeezed back. 

“I’ll be there,” he told her.

Reluctantly Daph drop his hand and left. Justin had an eerie feeling come over him when Daphne left. He tried to chalk it up to his anticipation of getting out of the hospital. He’d always felt restless when he was alone in his hospital room, but this was different. For some reason he did not want to take the sleeping pill the nurse usually gave him when he felt this way. He tried looking at TV but he couldn’t concentrate. Justin finally gave up and decided to go to sleep. He figured the sooner he went to sleep the sooner the morning would come and then he could check out of this place.

Justin lay in bed with his eyes closed , but he was wide-awake. He just couldn’t relax. He thought of ringing the nurse and asking for the sleeping pill but he did not want to trouble her. The last time he looked at the clock it was close to three in the morning. 

He guess he had dozed. He heard someone enter his room. He did not open his eyes. He figured it was one of the nurses coming to check his vital signs. 

Justin felt the pillow being held down over his face. At first he didn’t realized what was happening and then the terror hit him. Someone was trying to hurt him. He started to struggle. He kicked and clawed at the hands holding the pillow over his face.

His assailant either thought he had an advantage because Justin was asleep or he just did not realize how strong Justin really was. Justin was able to knock the pillow off his face long enough to take a much needed breath and scream for help. 

The intruder realizing that in a few minutes nurses would come running dropped the pillow on the floor ran from the room knocking over the nurse who was coming through the door. Justin sat in his bed gasping for breath, wide eyed and terrified. Someone had tried to kill him. He was now living the nightmare.

Justin’s room was a circus again. The doctor’s had come in to check on him. He was fine physically. Mentally and emotionally Justin didn’t know what shape he was in. A security guard had been stationed outside his door. It still hadn’t made Justin feel safe. He cut on all the lights in the room. He’d paced the room. He was agitated, nervous. Terrified. Someone had tried to kill him. AGAIN!

Carl Horvath and Jim Stockwell were called in to investigate. They asked the same questions over and over again. Neither Justin nor the nurse was able to get a good look at the person to give an accurate description. All the nurse remembered was the guy was medium height and stocky. Maybe with dark hair. 

Stockwell jumped on it. He was still convinced that it was Ethan. Carl replaced the security guard posted outside Justin's door with a Pittsburgh cop much to Stock wells dismay. 

"Horvath I don’t understand why you are wasting tax payers money protecting some little fag who lover just has a bad temper."

Carl turned an icy glare on Stockwell. " I’m protecting a life end of story. And if I hear you say one more degrading thing about Fags you're not going to like my reaction." Carl let his threat sink in before he added, "Why are you so sure it is a crime of passion? The last I checked the ex-boyfriend was in a new relationsip. I don't think he has given this kid a second thought. Who ever attacked him tonight is the same person who attacked him almost two years ago. They are upset that they didn’t finish the job. I think he ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time and someone wants to keep him quiet!"

"Alright Horvath.” Stockwell conceded. “Whatever you say. Just for the record I disagree with you. It doesn’t really matter. He is going to be release today. What are you going to do then? The department won’t spring for a uniform to follow this kid around."

"I’ll think of something. I am heading home see you later."

Carl was already formulating a plan. He made a mental note to himself to give his nephew a call later.

Justin was more determined than ever to get away from the hospital. He was tired and irritable and frankly although he would never admit it to anyone he was terrified. He hadn’t been able to go back to sleep. He’d been physically ill twice. The nurse had brought him something to settle his stomach. The armed policeman outside offered him a little security. He had all the lights turned on to ward off the shadows. Then he just waited. Waited to go home.

At 9:00 a.m. the doctors signed Justin’s release papers. He would continue his physical therapy and his sessions with Dr. Buckner on an out patient status. His Mom had been terrified when she learned what had happened and no one had called her.

“Why the hell didn’t someone call?” She ranted at the nurse.

“Mrs. Taylor there was nothing you could have done. We didn’t want to worry you.”

“That’s a fucking load of bullshit! My son’s life was in danger and you didn’t call me! I should sue the *hell* out of this place for negligence.”

Justin sat awestruck. He’d never heard his mother use such explicit language before. He was beginning to have a whole new respect for his Mom. It had taken several doctors and even talking with a hospital administrator but his Mom had finally calmed down. Now all she wanted was to take Justin home where she felt she could protect him.

"So baby are you ready?” She patted his hand. Justin could tell she was trying to calm him. “Oh, this going to be just like old times. Molly can’t wait to see you."

"Yeah, sure Mom. Old times."

Justin had to remind himself even having to go back home to his Mother was better than staying in a hospital and almost being murdered in his hospital bed.   
\-------------

Brian returned home from his morning jog to see the message light on his answering machine blinking. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and downed it before he listened to his messages.

“Hey Brian, it’s your uncle Carl.” He paused. “Listen, give me a call when you get a chance. You can try me at the precinct or on my cell phone.”

Brian wiped the sweat from his face with his towel. He picked up the cordless phone and pressed the speed dial number for his uncle at work. He walked over and stretched out on his chaise lounge as he waited for him to answer the telephone.

“Horvath,” came the gruff answer.

“Hey don’t bite my head off. You called me remember?” Brian teased.

“Oh, hey kid.” Carl let out a weary sigh. “Sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind. Plus my partner is being an asshole as usual. How’ve you been?” Carl asked.

“I’ve been good. I know you didn’t want me to call you at the office for chitchat. “What’s going on?”

“Well, “ Carl started, "It’s like this. I know you have been following the Taylor case in the papers.

“Yeah, what of it?” Brian asked.

“Someone made an attempt on the kid’s life at the hospital last night.”

“What?!” Brain sat straight up. Horvath now had his undivided attention.

“Last night someone slipped in his room and tried to snuff him out by smothering him with a pillow.”

Brian hadn’t realized but his hands were shaking, He gulped, “How is the kid?”

“He fought him off. The guy escaped. Neither the kid nor the nurse can ID the assailant. That’s why I’m calling you. He is being released today. I was hoping you could help me out.”

Brian was a little confused, as to why his uncle was talking to him about the case.

“What do you want from me?”

“I ran it by my superiors and they won’t spring for protection for this kid. Their reasoning is we don’t have the manpower. That is such a load of bullshit. The truth is Stockwell has gotten to them and convinced them this is a case of two Fags having a little lover’s spat that got out of hand. I completely disagree with that. I think the kid is in danger. That’s why I called you. I need you to protect him until I can figure out what’s going on.“ 

You want me to protect him?” If Brian was honest he’d admit he wasn’t really surprised his uncle had asked him. “Why… because he’s gay?”

“Yes and No. I know you’re the best. I know you’ll make sure nothing happens to him. None of the detectives here seem to be concerned about him. He’s just a fag to them. A fag that got bashed or beat up by his boyfriend or who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. No one seems to care that he’s a victim. I’d do it myself but I can’t be with him twenty-four-seven. The kid needs our help. I just don’t want to see anything happen to him.” 

Brian rubbed his hand over his eyes. “Is this another pro bono case?”

“If you don’t mind. He will be staying with his mother. I’ll have a uniform escort them home. He’ll only be able to stay there until 6:00 p.m. Why don’t you go talk to him and then give me your decision.”

Brian walked over to his desk and jotted down the address his uncle gave him.

“Alright, I’m not doing anything today, I’ll swing by there after lunch.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“That’s all you get. Goodbye Det. Horvath.”

“Goodbye Brian” Carl chuckled as he hung up the telephone secure that Brian would take the case and Justin would be well protected.


	4. The Bodyguard

Brian decided to drive by the Taylor’s home a little earlier than planned. He wanted to get a feel of the area and see what he had to work with before meeting his potential client. He drove his jeep. He figured it would be less conspicuously than his prize procession a fully restored 1970 Mustang convertible. 

Brian noticed the dark blue four-door sedan turning out of the subdivision as he drove in. It passed him. He was unable to see the driver due to the dark tinted windows. He tried to catch the license plate number but it was obscured by mud. Brian didn’t like the feel of it.

He parked away from the home and approached it from the rear. Brian checked out the neighborhood and made a few notes. The community was a mix of town homes and small ranch style homes. It was a well-maintained swim/tennis community complete with a clubhouse. There was a security booth at the entrance of the community but no one was in the booth.

Brian spotted the patrol car parked outside Taylor residence. He looked closely. The patrolman sitting in the car was dozing. Brian walked around the back of the Taylor’s town home unnoticed by the patrolman. Brian appraised the security of the Taylor town home. 

There was a home security system. Brian knew that an determined criminal could disable it in a matter of seconds. The lighting was poor in the back of the condo and trees surrounded it. There were too man shrubs near the patio although it offered privacy it also offered cover for anyone attempting to break in the home. Brian inspected the lock on the French doors. It was flimsy and could be broken within in seconds. He looked around the grounds of the Taylor home. Someone had been standing in the shrubs recently. He stooped down to examine the disturbed leaves. He noticed an impression of a footprint near the patio steps. He was beginning to feel very uneasy about the safety of Justin Taylor.

He could see the family moving around in the kitchen and family room through the sheer panels covering the French doors. At least he was assured the family was okay. He saw the back of the head of a blonde young man sitting on the sofa. He knew that Justin Taylor was blonde. His high school picture had been in the newspapers and on the news program. Justin said a few words to his mother then he got up and went upstairs. Brian flipped open his cellular telephone and called his uncle.

“Horvath,” came the gruff response.

“Carl I’m at the Taylor residence. Seems like someone has been checking the place out. And your uniform is sleep on the job. How soon can you get here?”

Brian heard paper rattling in the background then the squeaking of a chair.

“I’m on my way.”

Brain pressed the off button and took up a stake out position to protect the Taylor residence. He would have remained in that position but he saw a news crew van pull up. He let out a frustrated sigh. The patrolman, finally awake from his nap, intercepted the news crew. 

He saw Mrs. Taylor looking out the window of the front door. Brian figured there was no time like the present to make her acquaintance. He wanted to wait for Carl but circumstances were pushing things along. If the news crew got to aggressive he wanted to be inside just in case he had to sneak Justin out of the house.

Brian pressed the doorbell and was greeted by a not so happy Jennifer Taylor mistaking him for a reporter. He quickly assessed her. She was a beautiful petite blonde in her early forties with dark brown eyes. Today she was casually dressed in jeans and a pullover.

“Look I told you my son is not up to speaking with the press. I’ve said  
all I’m going to say. My son needs time to recuperate. He needs to be left *alone.*”

As she was about to slam the door in his face Brian placed his hand on the door to keep it from closing.

“I am not a part of the news crew. I’m not a reporter. My Uncle, Det. Horvath asked me to come over and speak with you and Justin.”

“About what?” She looked him up and down. “Who are you?”

 

“My name is Brian Kinney. I was told that your son needed some protection.”

“You are a policeman?”

“No. The police don’t have the man power to offer your son 24-7 protection.” Brian looked over his shoulder. He didn’t want the news crew to notice him. “May I please come in. I would rather not have this conversation on your doorstep for the whole neighborhood and news crew to hear.” 

Jennifer reluctantly stepped aside to allow Brian entrance, but only as far as the foyer. She closed the door behind him.

“Justin is upstairs sleeping and I would rather not disturb him unless I have to do so.” She looked Brian up and down. “Now what is this about protection?” Jennifer crossed her arms protectively across her chest.

“Mrs. Taylor is it possible for us to sit down and have a conversation. I am here to help Justin not harm him.”

Jennifer stared at Brian for a long time. She finally seemed to come to a conclusion.

“Fine, the kitchen is right through there. I don’t know about you but I can use a cup of tea. If you prefer I can make you some coffee.” 

“Thank you. Coffee would be great.”

Jennifer turned her back on Brian and proceeded down into the main living area of the town home. As he started to walk towards the kitchen Brian could help but think to himself that she had made a major mistake. If he’d wanted to hurt her she’d already be dead. Rule number one never allow someone you don’t know to follow behind you.

Jennifer stopped in the kitchen and turned around to face Brian.

“ Have a seat Mr. Kinney I’ll get you some coffee.”

Brian sat down and watched as Jennifer made herself a cup of tea and made him a cup of coffee. She brought the beverages to the table and sat down across from Brian. Brian picked up the sugar bowl and loaded his coffee with sugar. Jennifer waited patiently while Brian stirred his sugar in his coffee.

“Okay, Mr. Kinney I’m prepared to listen to what you have to say.”

Brian decided to get straight to the point. “I know a second attempt was made on Justin life last night.” He didn’t bother to tell her about the signs that someone had been outside her condo.

Jennifer was taken off guard. “How do you know about that? That wasn’t in the papers.”

“My Uncle is the detective working on your son’s case.”

“That asshole Stockwell! He doesn’t give a shit about what happens to Justin! As far as he is concerned my son is just another Fag that was beat up by his boyfriend. Fuck him. The last thing we need his homophobic help.”

Brian was shocked at how vehemently and harshly she spoke about Stockwell. He was ever more shocked to hear such language coming from this refined woman. He actually had to struggle to hold back a chuckle.

“My Uncle is Carl Horvath and I agree with you Stockwell is an asshole. My uncle is worried about Justin’s safety. He thought that I could be of some assistance. I am a professional bodyguard. Although, I am retired now. I help out my uncle whenever he needs it.”

“Aren’t you a little young to be retired Mr. Kinney?”

“I guess I am. Most of my clientele was pretty wealthy and I invested wisely. Led to an earlier than usual retirement.”

Jennifer looked Brian up and down. He didn’t look anything like any of the bodyguards she’d seen on TV and in the movies. He was tall enough but he didn’t have that weight lifter body that the stereotypical bodyguards had. She did admit that he was slim and well tone. He was just too beautiful to be a bodyguard. She pictured him as more the model type than a bodyguard. Plus if his clients were as wealthy as he said she doubted very seriously if she could afford his services.

“Well I am not wealthy by any means. As much as I want someone here to watch out for Justin I don’t think I can afford your services.”

“Like I said this is a favor for my Uncle. There is no cost. I just want to help. All I’m asking is that you allow me to help protect your son while the police try to solve this case.” 

Brain saw the first smile he’d seen cross Jennifer’s face. “Okay Mr. Kinney. I’d appreciate it.”

“It’s Brian.”

“Okay Brian. Now how can I help?” Jennifer asked. Although she was thankful for his help she still did not totally trust anyone with her son’s life.

Before Brian could answer the doorbell sounded. Brian placed his hand on Jennifer’s shoulder to halt her from rising. 

“First thing I’ll answer the door. If it’s reporters I’ll get rid of them. If it’s well meaning friends I’ll tell them that Justin is resting and you aren’t up for visitors at the moment.”

Jennifer shook her head in understanding and allowed him to answer the door. Brian could see Carl’s outline through the frosted insert of the door. He pulled the door open as Carl was ringing the doorbell.

“Come on in. Jennifer and I were just discussing Justin’s protection.”

Carl walked behind Brain and admired him. He wished he’d had his nephew’s looks and ambition in his younger days. Carl had never been a looker or a very ambitious man. Which explained why at 60 he hadn’t progress further than detective. His disregard for fashion trend and his trying to enhance his features explained why he was never a man that women would turn around and stare at. He was just an *averaging looking Joe. * Unlike Brian. Brian surpassed handsome. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had a natural tan, haunting hazel eyes, straight nose, high cheekbones, firm jaw and jutting chin. 

Brian was every straight woman’s dream. He was 6’2” with lean well-defined muscles. He exuded style from the top of his perfectly cut carefree chestnut hair to the bottom of his large expensively booted feet. Brian was a label Queen. Not that it really mattered. Everything he wore from faded 501 jeans to designer suits looked magnificent on him. Horvath still couldn’t understand with everything he had going for him why he chose men over women. The guy was a pussy magnet. Carl shrugged well if the number men he’d seen Brian with was any indication he was also a dick magnet. Carl shook off the thoughts as he followed his nephew into the kitchen.

Mrs. Taylor was sitting at kitchen table drinking tea. She nodded her head in greeting to Carl and flashed him a blinding smile.

“Thank you Det. Horvath. For thinking enough of my son to send your nephew here to protect him.”

Carl blushed, “N-No problem. Mrs. Taylor. I just want to make sure Justin is safe.”

“I still thank you for your thoughtfulness. And please call me Jennifer.”

Brian interrupted them. It was getting late and he had more important things to do than watch his uncle blush because a beautiful woman was smiling at him.

“Well before Uncle Carl interrupted we were talking about what we need to do to protect Justin. I’ve surveyed your area and I’ll be honest. It will be almost impossible to guard Justin here. It’s too open and there are too many people with access to the area. Not to mention media will probably be camping out until they can finally get a picture or an interview with him. The community is too open. There is no way to limit the number of people in and out of the area. I’ll need to move Justin to a safe house.” Brian let that bit of information sink in before he added the next bit. “With me.”

Jennifer visibly flinched, “Safe house! With you? Where?”

“I can’t tell you that, but you will still be able to see him regularly. I’ll bring him over several times a week to visit. He can call you from a cell phone as often as he wants. The goal here is to keep him safe and it can’t be done…at least not here.”

Jennifer let out a long sigh. “I don’t know. Justin is still very fragile. He doesn’t like to be in unknown places. I have to talk to Justin about this.”

At that moment Justin was coming from upstairs. He woke up hungry from his nap and was headed to the kitchen for something to eat when he heard voices coming from the living room.

“Talk to me about what Mom?” Justin asked looking at his mother and not yet noticing the beautiful pair of hazel eyes that were now transfixed on him.

Brian had seen pictures of Justin from his prom and graduation this was the first time he’d seen Justin in person. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt that seemed a little big on his slim frame. The t-shirt stopped at the waist of a pair of dark blue Tommy Hilfiger jeans that hugged his trim waist and that perfect bubble butt. Brian’s mouth salivated just thinking about all the things he could do to it. He had on a pair of Nike sneakers. He looked so young and innocent.

His pictures failed to capture Justin’s beauty. His skin reminded Brian of fine porcelain and was pale from his long illness and lack of sun. His blonde hair was long and shaggy falling against his collar and over his eyes. He pushed his bangs back as he looked at his Mom. He had the brightest and clearest blue eyes he’d ever seen. His skin looked soft and smooth. Brian’s fingers ached to touch it. What captivated Brian most were his sweet pink lips. The lower lip was full and pouty and he found myself imagining how it would feel to have those luscious lips wrapped around my dick. He shook the lustful thoughts from my head. He was there to protect Justin not seduce him.

Justin turned and greeted Carl, “Hello, Det. Horvath.” 

Justin turned and locked those beautiful blue eyes on him and Brian was almost breathless. The kid was beautiful and sexy. Brian reached his hand out to shake Justin’s hand. Wanting to touch him. Brian’s large strong hand enveloped his smaller, softer one. 

“Hello, Justin.” Brian said before Jennifer could answer. “I’m Brian Kinney. My Uncle asked me look after you for a while. I was telling your mother that I would not be able to do that here. That you would have to come with me.”

Justin was speechless for a moment. He registered everything about Brian Kinney in a few seconds. He was tall, muscled and gorgeous. He wore a black leather Hugo Boss jacket, and a long sleeved black silk t-shirt. A pair of faded jeans covered his long legs. The jeans hugged and cupped what looked like a very impressive package. Justin found himself wondering if it was as impressive unhindered by clothing as it looked in those tight jeans.

Brian had the most beautiful face, the sexiest eyes and a pair of sensuously full pink lips Justin had ever seen on a man. At the moment those sensuous lips were saying something. Justin wasn’t sure what Brian was saying but he thought he heard him say “come with me.” Justin thought that Brian had know idea how much he wanted to cum with him. Justin finally shook off his lustful thoughts and tried to concentrate on what Brian had said to him.

“Excuse me did you say *cum with you?*” Justin asked slightly confused and a little hopeful. 

“Yes, I did. “ 

Justin stared at the gorgeous man in front of him and for a moment. He thought he was having another one of his dreams. Although he had to admit this was a decidedly better dream than any he’d had before.

“Ah, as much as I want to cum with you I have to ask a couple of questions. Who are you and why are you here?”

“I’m Brian. I am a bodyguard. My uncle, Det. Horvath asked me to protect you.”

Finally all the implications were hitting Justin. “Oh, wow! Does he think I am in that much danger that I need a bodyguard?”

“He just doesn’t want to take any chances….and neither do I. Someone went through a lot of trouble to get to you last night. That means you are a danger to someone. I want to keep you safe. If you’ll let me.”

Brian started out doing this job as a favor for his uncle, but after seeing Justin he genuinely wanted to help him. Looking at Justin all he could think was that he looked like an angel. He looked so vulnerable. He couldn’t understand why anyone would want to intentionally harm him?

It didn’t take Justin but a minute to make up his mind. “Okay, I’ll go with you.”

“Justin! “His mother exclaimed, “You don’t know this man. How could you go with him and not know where you are going?”

“Its okay Mom. If Det. Horvath thinks I need protection I’ll accept it.” He looked Brian in the eyes. “I trust Brian.” Justin knew as the words were leaving his lips he meant them. He didn’t know why but he felt a connection to Brian he couldn’t explain.

“I don’t know about this.” Jennifer was still undecided about letting Brian take her son away from her.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Brian went to the door. The police officer was there. “We’ve got big trouble. Where’s Det. Horvath?” 

Brian looked out. There were now three news vans where before there was only one. He realized instantly that this one cop was not going to be able to keep a reporter from getting past him. Horvath came up behind Brian and instantly accessed the situation. Another van was pulling up as he turned to Brian.

“Think you can get him out of here while I distract them.”

“Yeah, just give me 5 minutes and we’ll be gone.”

Brian watched as Horvath walked out to talk with the reporters. He returned back to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry Jennifer we’ve run out of time. I know you have reservations but right now I don’t have time to entertain them. I promise that Justin will call you when he gets settled.”

“Settled? What’s going on?” She asked jumping up from her chair

“More reporters. I don’t know how long before they manage to get through.” He turned to Justin. “Get a jacket and a hat. I need you to cover all that blonde hair. Don’t worry about packing anything we don’t have time and we don’t want to draw any attention to ourselves.”

“Where are you taking him?” She demanded.

Brian let out an agitated sigh. He really didn’t have time to deal with a hysterical mother. He had to get Justin out of this town home.

“I’m taking him somewhere safe. I’ll have him call you as soon as we get there.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. “I promise.”

Jennifer let out a resigned sigh. Justin was already moving. He ran upstairs to his room grabbed his jacket and pulled a hat over his head. He stuffed his hair under the hat. Then returned downstairs. 

Brian pleased with his quickness led him to the French doors. He stepped out on the patio and crouched down. He looked around. There was no one around. He motioned for Justin. “Get down and follow me. Don’t stand up straight until I give you the okay.”

Justin nodded in understanding. He crouched down behind Brian and followed closely. They moved around several town homes coming out on the other side of his mother’s town home behind the reporters. They casually walked past his mother’s condo as the first reporter separated from the bunch and made it to his mother’s front door and press the doorbell.  
\---------------------

Brian was driving toward his loft on Tremont Street he could feel Justin glance his way every so often. He could tell that Justin had questions for him. He figured he should get them out of the way so that Justin could be more relaxed. He had no idea how long this assignment would last.

“Okay Justin I know you have a ton of questions. If your questions can wait until we get to our destination I will be happy to answer them.” Brian said hoping to put Justin at ease.

“Could I ask one question, now?”

“Sure.”

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to my place. It’s very secure and it would be easier for me to  
protect you….especially at night.”

Knowing that he was going to Brian’s place and was going to be staying there brought some wicked thoughts to Justin’s mind. He could feel Brian’s long firm body draping his cock thrusting in and out of his tight hole. The image in his head was so strong Justin let out a small gasp. He quickly looked at Brian to see if he had heard him. Brian seemed to be concentrating on the road and constantly checking the rear view mirror. Brian glanced over at Justin.

“You okay. You look a little flushed.”

“I’m fine,” Justin squeaked.

Justin was afraid that Brian could see what he had been thinking about so he turned his head to pretended to look out the passenger side window.

When they arrived at the loft Brian show Justin the security code to get into the downstairs door and to operate the elevator. Once upstairs he showed him the  
code to get in the front door.

When Justin entered the loft he was in awe of the how large and full of the light the loft was. His artistic eye took in the clean sleek line of the beautiful furnishings, accessories and the uncluttered minimalist style.

Justin already spied places where he could sit and sketch. He hadn't been drawn much since he came home from the hospital; he really hadn’t had the urge until now.

Brian stood back and watched as Justin took in his surroundings. He wondered what Justin was thinking about as he looked around the room. He hated to  
interrupt him but he wanted to give him a quick tour of his temporary living quarters and go over a few rules with him.

“Justin……Justin,” Brian had to repeat his name to get his attention.

“Oh, sorry. I am somewhat amazed with this place. Are you an artist, because this is definitely an artists dream home.”

“No, I am not an artist but I draw one hell of a stick figure.”

Justin smiled.

“Listen I want to show you where everything is kept.”

Brian walked further into the loft. The threw his jacket over the back of his white leather sofa. Justin gasped when he spotted the twin shoulder holsters. Brain heard the gasps and turned around to face Justin. He was so used to wearing his guns he barely paid them any attention. They were like another piece of clothing to him.

“Do these freak you out?” He asked as he shrugged the holster off and laid it on the end table.

Justin shrugged and shoved his hands in his pants pocket. “A little I guess. I know you have to wear them though. I guess it comes with being a bodyguard. I don’t wear them when I’m in the house alone but I usually have them on me when I’m working.”

Justin shook his head in understanding. “Okay. I can accept that.”

“Good now follow me.”

Justin followed behind him taking in the sights around him especially the sight of Brian’s ass in front of him. Brian had a nice firm ass. It wasn’t round like his ass but to Justin it was still beautiful and well shaped.

As Justin watched Brian walk he thought *Ethan never had an ass like that.* Justin was so into his thoughts and watching how the material of Brian’s 501’s molded to his firm ass that he didn’t realize Brian had stopped walking. Justin walked right into Brian his already twitching cock brushed against Brian’s thigh.

Instinctively Justin hand shot out to Brian’s waist to steady himself. Brian turned around and somehow he and Justin ended up in a loose embrace. Brian noticed the bulge in Justin’s jeans but decided not to mention it.

“Sorry,” Justin mumbled as he took a step back so he could look up at Brian. He hastily dropped his hand from his waist.

“It’s okay. This is all new to you. I wanted to show you the back of the loft. Through here is my bedroom and over there is a doorway that leads to another  
apartment. That is where you will be staying.”

Brian and Justin walked through the doorway to the other apartment. It was not as large as Brian’s loft but it had terrific lighting and was decorated just as nicely as Brian’s.

“Oh my! Brian this is like having my own place. This is terrific! I really can’t believe you are doing this for me.” Justin turned one of his mega watts smiles on Brian. Brian could not help but smile in return. 

“Dim the lights a bit Sunshine or I am going to have to get my sunglasses.”

That only caused Justin smile brighter. 

“The only way in or out of this apartment is through my bedroom. So you don’t have to worry about any one getting in. No one can get to you but through me and I assure you I’m not easy to move.

Justin saw the cold glint that came over Brian’s features as he spoke those words. His eyes took on a hard steely glint. “I won’t allow anyone to hurt you.”

Justin believed him. Justin lightly touched Brian’s arm. It was quick. He still wasn’t comfortable touching people. “I believe you.”

“Good. You have free access to both apartments, so make yourself at home. There are televisions and sound systems in both apartments. And one other thing….”

Brian went into his bedroom and came back and handed Justin a cell phone. “This is an untraceable number. You can call your mother and whomever to let them know you are okay any time you want. The only thing I ask is that you don’t give out the number though.”

Again Justin flashed Brian one of his beautiful smile. Brian realized it was going to be very hard to keep his lustful thoughts about Justin at bay. He’d been attracted to a few of his other clients before but nothing like what he was feeling for Justin.

“Okay, Sunshine do you have any questions?”

*Sunshine, huh. Justin said thoughtfully, I kind of like that.*

Justin thought for a moment, “I do have a question for you, the woman holding the baby in the picture on your coffee table is that your wife.”

“You certainly have an eagle eye.”

“It’s the artist in me. So who is she?”

Brian rarely answered clients’ questions about his personal life but he was fast beginning to realize Justin wasn’t an ordinary client. He answered his question. 

“She is a close friend and the mother of my son. I am gay.” Brian said looking.

“So you had sex with her?” Justin asked clearly confused.

“During my college years. I was still coming to terms about being Gay. I just supplied the sperm via my hand and a cup," he smirked at the last statement. "Lindsey and her partner Melanie raise him. We share the responsibility of his support. I see him as often as I can.”

Brian looked Justin directly in the eye. “And since I know you are going to ask let me answer now…you being gay was not the main reason I took this case. You need someone to protect you. Someone that sees you as more than a Fag. Someone that cares about what happens to you. Right now that someone is me. Did I answer your questions?”

“For now.” Justin said smiling up at Brian. He was trying to put on a calm façade when in actuality all he wanted to do was throw himself at Brian. If anyone could cure him of his fear of being touched he knew it would be Brian. he managed to get his raging hormones and hard on under control. He turned around and walked away from Brian. He stared out the window.

If he only knew Brian was fighting the same struggle. *Okay Kinney this is a client, a young client, a young client who has been in coma for two years. A young man that hasn’t been laid and is probably thinking with the head between his legs and not on top of his neck. Keep it professional.* 

Brian knew if he made the right moves he could have Justin legs on his shoulder and be sinking into his tight pink hole in minutes. He also knew Justin needed time to really find out what he wanted. With those thoughts Brian cleared his lustful thoughts. He followed Justin to the window and stood beside him looking out.

“Justin, I will escort you to any appointments you may have. If you are uncomfortable with people knowing you have a bodyguard you can tell them that I am a friend. I will just need a schedule of your appointments. Under no circumstance are you to leave this loft without me, Brian said adamantly. "Do you understand?” 

“Yes. And Brian, thank you. For everything.”

“You’re welcome. Any other questions?”

“Yeah, do you have any food? I’m starving.”


	5. The Bodyguard

Brian ordered Thai food as Justin familiarized himself with his new home. While he was waiting on the food to be delivered Brian leaned back against the bar watching the beautiful young man walk around his loft touching a few of his accessories and commenting on others. Brian felt it would put Justin more at ease it they got better acquainted. He started the conversation off.

“Did you call your Mom?”

Justin stopped roaming. He walked over to Brian and took a seat on the barstool next to him. Brian noticed Justin seemed to keep a little space between them. Other than when he accidentally bumped in to him. Justin hadn’t touched Brian.

“Yeah, I told her I was okay and promised to call if I wanted to come home.” He gave a sheepish grin, “It was the only way to get her off the telephone.”

Brain almost laughed at the little pained expression on his face. His was hard trying to be a man when your mother was trying to keep you a child. Brian wondered if Justin knew how lucky he was to have a mother that cared so much. He could understand some of Jennifer’s reservations. Her son had just woken from a coma less than two months ago, someone had tried to kill him and now another man had taken him from her care to protect him. He understood her fear and frustration at the whole situation.

“She’s just concerned. She’s trying to do the right thing. To make sure you are safe. It’s her only objective. You should be happy you have a mother that cares about you so much.”

“I am. It’s just that I wish she’d stop treating me like a little kid.” Justin hoped he didn’t sound like he was whining. The last thing he wanted was for Brian to think he was acting like a child.

“Give her time to adjust. This has been mentally and emotionally draining on her. She wants to protect you and she’s realized she can’t do it alone. That’s hard for a parent. I know how I would feel if I was unable to protect Gus. Then she’s probably carrying around the guilt that if she had been there for you this wouldn’t have happened to you.”

“But it’s not her fault.”

“She doesn’t see it that way. She’s a parent. When your child gets hurt whether you are at fault or not you still blame yourself. So cut her a little slack she means well.”

Justin was amazed at Brian’s understanding of the situation. “I will.”

“Good. Now tell me about your schedule for tomorrow?”

Justin thought about his two appointments tomorrow. “Well, I have physical therapy session with Emmett at 10:00 a.m. and therapy session with Dr. Bruckner at 11:30 a.m.”

Brain’s left eyebrow shot up at the mention of Justin’s therapists. He knew Justin had two therapists maybe he should have asked who they were. He wondered if there was a Gay or undecided man in the Pitts that he hadn’t fucked. Well it had been a long time since he fucked Ben. The White Party of 1999 to be exact. Emmett gave him a blowjob in the backroom of Babylon a few years back. That should have been the end of it but Emmett did such an excellent job Brian had to fuck him. He felt like it was the only fair thing to do. Well, Brian decided not to worry about it. It had little or no bearing on Justin.

“Any other appointments?”

Justin seemed to glance at him uncertainly. Brian arched his eyebrow. He wanted Justin to be comfortable around him. Comfortable enough to ask him anything.

“Ah, well. I sorta need a haircut and some new clothes. I lost some weight…” he gestured at his body with his hands, “when I was in the coma and most of my clothes are a little baggy. And I’ve got to get these bangs out of my eyes they are driving me crazy.”

“No problem. We can stop at the mall and you can pick up what you need. I’ll call my hair stylist and set you up an appointment.”

Justin had a pained expression on his face. Brian didn’t understand why. He had just agreed to take him shopping. Thinking that Justin was worried about money Brian moved to assure him it would be taken care of.

“Don’t worry about the money. I’ll charge it and we can settle the debt at a later date. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah,” Justin still seemed a little subdued.

“Justin if there is something I need to know you should tell me.”

Justin took a deep breath, “Brian I have a little problem…dealing with people. I mean--I’m a little uneasy around people I don’t know.” He hung his head, “I have this fear that someone will hurt me. I don’t know how I’ll react in a crowd. I’ve been having panic attacks. The doctors tell me that they’ll go away with time but I can’t be sure I won’t have one when were out tomorrow. I don’t want to embarrass you if I freak.”

“Justin,” Brian said softly. He patiently waited until Justin looked up at him before he continued, “That’s why I’m here to protect you. Instead of going to the mall. We’ll go to a few department stores. And if you are nervous or freak that’s fine. I’ll be there for you. I’ll help you through it. I won’t let anyone hurt you while you’re with me. Shopping might be easier if you have with a friend with you. Someone you trust..”

“Well, Daph did promise that she would go with me shopping.”

“Call her and see when she is available. I’ll pick her up, we can go shopping and then I’ll treat both of you to lunch.”

“Have you ever been to the Liberty Diner?”

A big smile lit up Justin’s face. Brian realized unknowingly he’d said something that had excited the kid.

“No! I’ve always wanted to. Ethan refused to take me when we were together.”

“Well, tomorrow if you aren’t too tired after our shopping trip we’ll stop by the diner.”

Justin understood the underlying message. Brian was trying to be tactful. Justin knew what Brian really meant was if he didn’t freak. The intercom sounded. Brian walked over and answered. There dinner had arrived.   
\---------

Brian and Justin sat at the dining room table eating. Brian sat sipping on his Jim Beam and watching Justin. He was amazed at the amount of food Justin put away. For such a slight young man he had and enormous appetite. He was also very curious about Brian.

“Brian how did you become a bodyguard?” Justin asked. “What made you go into such a profession?” 

Brian had been asked that question many times before. He always gave some silly offhanded answer. For some unknown reason he wanted to give Justin an honest answer. 

“I guess when I was growing up I was always someone’s bodyguard. I mean I was used to my father’s fist and backhand. I was determined my sister wouldn’t be. I guarded my sister from our abusive father. When he was drunk in one of his violent moods I drew his attention to me and way from her. My Mother certainly didn’t seem to care. She spent her time drinking and praying. I not sure which one was more important to her.” Brian paused. He seemed lost in thought. Reliving the pain of growing up in the Kinney household. He took a deep breath and continued. “I met my best friend Michael because I stopped the class bully from beating him to a pulp one day after school. I met my son’s mother by intervening when her so called boyfriend tried to slap her. It seemed that throughout my life people always came to me when they were in trouble or I stumbled upon them when they need someone to protect them.” 

Justin thought about his answer. He looked at Brian and asked, “While you were busy protecting everyone else who was protecting you?” 

“I don’t need protecting” Brian answered somewhat defensively. 

He stood up and walked over to the bar and poured himself another drink. Brian knew this would be his last drink. He didn’t get loaded when he was working. Brian was starting to become a bit uneasy with the Q&A section. Justin’s question had hit too close to home. He’d asked himself many times why his mother never protected him. Why when he needed someone to protect him no one was around. He had never found the answers to his questions. That’s why Justin’s innocent queries hit him so deeply. He was fine when the focus was on Justin. He didn’t like to divulge too much information about himself. Especially personal information. 

His uncle had finally intervened when Brian was 14 years old. Carl had lived in Atlanta until then. When he came to Pittsburgh and started stopping by to visit the family he noticed the bruises on Brain. Once he realized what was happening in the Kinney household he threatened Jack with arrest and an old fashioned a--- kicking if he ever touched Brian again. From that day on Jack argued but he never laid another hand on him. 

He took a quick sip of his drink and got his emotions under control before he turned around to face Justin. His blue eyes were staring at him. Brian was mesmerized by their honesty, openness and beauty. 

“Okay twenty questions are now over. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable and relax for a while. I need to check my emails, make a few phone calls and you need to call your girlfriend.” The last was said on a teasing note.

Justin laughed. “You are so full of it. I’ll just go next door and call Daph.” Justin said this hesitantly. He really didn’t want to go to the other apartment, but he didn’t want to be in Brian’s way either. 

“You don’t have to go unless you want to. You can hang out here and make your call. I won’t listen. You have total access to the loft and your apartment.” 

“Okay,” Justin said smiling. “I’d like to say here for a little while. I’d love to sketch but I don’t have my sketch pad.”

“We can pick up one tomorrow while we are out shopping. Until then I have some drawing paper I keep on hand for my son. You are welcome to use that.”

“Thanks that will be fine,” Justin said smiling.

Brian was quickly coming to love his smile. He handed Justin the paper and a few pencils.

Justin pointed towards the window. “If you don’t mind there is this perfect spot over by the window I would like to sit, make my call and sketch.” 

“No I don’t mind.” 

As Brian said the words he realized he really meant them. In the past when he brought clients to the loft to protect them, they stayed in the other apartment and he had no contact with them until they wanted to go outside of the loft. Brian had never given anyone free reign of his personal space before now. 

Brian went into the area he had set up as his home office and called his uncle to let him know what was going on. 

“Horvath.” 

“Hey unc.” 

“Brian?” 

“Uh, do you have another nephews I never knew about? Of course it’s me.” 

“I was just about to call you. I received a call from Mrs. Taylor about an hour ago telling me Justin hasn’t called her yet. I told her I’d contact you and make sure he called. She’s still not convinced that Justin needed to leave with you. I told her he would be safer with you. She wasn’t happy about it, but she accepted it. So how is it going so far?” 

“It’s going well. He seems okay with everything. At least on the outside. I can’t imagine what he is feeling inside. He called her about an hour ago. She’s still a little leery but she’s relieved he’s here and safe. I hear it became a circus after we left.”

“Yeah, more reporters showed up. They cornered his little friend Daph and his sister when they came in from school. It took a couple of hours to get them to clear out. Community security has been notified and they are restricting access to the community. It won’t keep all of the reporters out but it will limit the numbers that are able to slip in.” Carl let out a weary sigh. He sounded so tired. It had been a hard day for everyone. 

“So how is the case going? Brian asked. Any leads?” 

“Nothing just yet until his memory comes back about what he saw in that alley we are basically at a dead end. Stockwell still wants to try to pin this on his ex-lover Ethan.” 

“Stockwell is an asshole just looking for the easy route. You and I both know Stockwell doesn’t give a damn what happens to Fags.”

“Yeah, I know. The way things look-- with little or not new information to work with I don’t know how long it will be before we get a decent lead.

“It’ll come,” Brain assured him.

“So, what are your plans tomorrow? What’s the kid’s schedule like?”

“He has a physical therapy session in the morning and then he is meeting the hospital psychologist after that. Hopefully Dr. Bruckner can help Justin start to remember. I’m going to take Justin and Daph shopping and later to the diner for dinner. If you are in the neighborhood drop by. If not I’ll call you for an update on the case.” 

“Alright son, I’ll talk to you then. Hey, keep him safe.” 

“I will.” 

Justin sat on the recliner chair by the window. He opened stared at the black piece of drawing paper. Brian watched him. He knew he should be reading his e-mails but he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the vision across the room. Justin’s eyes were closed and he looked as if he was in deep thought. Brian wondered what he was thinking about. He shrugged and chalked it up to Justin’s artist nature.

Brian again thought about the things he had to take care of. He had mail to go through and phone calls to make, but he found himself sitting and staring at Justin taking in every feature of his face. He had the most beautiful creamy porcelain skin and his hair was like corn silk. Brian remembered how badly he wanted to reach out and stroke his hair on the ride over in the jeep and while they had been eating dinner. 

Brian didn’t understand what was coming over him. He felt like a horny teenager around this kid. Justin wasn't exactly a kid. He was a young man. A beautiful young man. A young man with the most incredible blue eyes Brian had ever seen and lips that he knew would taste just as good as they looked. 

Brian was so Justin lost in thought on how much he wanted to kiss Justin he didn’t notice when Justin looked up. Brian suddenly found himself staring into those incredible blue eyes. His groin tightened painfully. He was very happy he was sitting behind his desk at that precise moment. Neither man wanted to turn away. Brian was the first to speak. 

“Have you decided what you are going to draw?” 

Justin gave him a mysterious smile. “Yup, I’ve been inspired. I know exactly what I want to draw.” 

Justin turned his attention to his drawing paper and started to sketch the image of Brian when he first saw him in his mother’s living room. Justin was sketching for about fifteen minutes when Brian, who was finally able to put his attention on what he needed to do, heard Justin curse under his breath. He didn’t pay it too much attention until he heard him again followed by the pencil Justin was using fall and roll across the floor. He looked up from the computer screen.

"Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah…ah..fine," Justin said, but he wasn’t very believable. "It's the first time I have sketched anything so intensely. I guess my hand isn’t up to par yet." 

"Does it hurt badly?" 

"No,” he lied. “It’s just a spasm. I'm going to apply some of the muscle relaxant cream to it." 

Justin tried to sound as if this was no big deal but Brian could see tightness around his mouth. Brian wasn’t sure if it was physical or emotional anguish that caused it. 

Justin headed to the bathroom in apartment where he’d stored his medication. When he reached the bathroom he sat on the toilet, he took out the cream and started massaging it into his right hand. He didn’t realize that tears were streaming down his face. The pain from the spasm was almost unbearable, but the thought that he may not be able to draw the way he used to was even worse. 

Brian sat and waited for Justin to come back. A few minutes passed. When Justin didn’t return Brian went to check on him. He walked in to the bathroom and found Justin cradling his hand. Brian knelt down in front of him. Without saying a word he gently started to massage the tense muscles in Justin’s hand. He massaged Justin’s hand until he felt the muscles relax. He looked up to see Justin watching him. The lust in his eyes was unmistakable. 

Brian felt Justin’s hand moved and he realized he was still holding it. Brian looked down and broke eye contact with Justin as he released his hand. He stood up and helped Justin to his feet.

“I think this has been a long day and you need to get some rest. Tomorrow will be even longer.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right” Justin said this in low voice that Brian could barely hear him, when he finally gained some control he said in a much stronger voice. “I’ll just go get my paper and pencils from next door.”

“No you go get ready for bed; I’ll get your sketchpad.”

“Okay, thanks.” Justin said as he headed towards his bedroom. “Brian?”

Brian turned back. “I don’t have anything to sleep in.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Brian left and returned with a white t-shirt and black sweat pants.

“It will be a little too big on you but its okay for sleeping. Tomorrow I’ll give you one of my shirts and you can just wear your jeans again.”

Justin gave him a weak smile, “Thanks.”

Brian shrugged, “Don’t mention it.”

Brian walked through the adjourning door to his bedroom and over to the spot in the living room where Justin was sketching. His mind was still on the blond and how badly he wanted to kiss him back there. He was bothered by how much he was attracted to this kid. Brian was hoping his attraction didn’t affect him doing his job, and he didn’t want to make Justin feel uncomfortable in his care.

Brian was not really paying attention when he picked up the scattered sheets of drawing paper. Once he had them all it looked through them to see what Justin had been sketching he saw an amazing likeness of himself staring back at him. The picture was unfinished but it was no mistake that is was a picture of Brian. 

Brian wasn’t how long he stood looking at the sketch and trying to convince himself that fucking the kid was not a good idea. He gave himself his tried and true lecture about not mixing business with pleasure. He argued with himself that Justin was too young for him. The kid was 20 and he was 29. Almost 30. The kid wasn’t used to the fuck everything that moves lifestyle he led. He wasn’t right for the kid. He was carrying too much mental and emotional baggage. All the arguments and lectures running through his head he seemed to work. He took a deep breath and started towards the connecting door to the two units when Justin appeared dressed in the loose fitting black sweat pants he’d given him and the white t-shirt his feet were bare. Brian had never seen anything sexier in his life. 

“I um wanted to come over and say goodnight, and I also wanted to thank you for the um, ..what you did in there. My hand feels much better.”

“No problem, maybe one day when I need *something* rubbed you’ll return the favor.” Brian was shocked he just said that but it was too late to take it back. Maybe his little lectures to himself hadn’t worked as well as he thought. Brian waited to see how Justin would respond to the little flirtation.

Justin looked at Brian and gave him sweet smile “It would be my pleasure.”

Brian felt that all too familiar twitch going on in the lower regions again, and he could not stop himself from responding. “Oh trust me, it would be mine too.”

Before the situation really got out of hand Brian handed Justin his drawings. As Justin turned to leave Brian stopped him.

“Justin I will leave this door open, if you need anything let me know. Don’t feel like you are disturbing me okay.”

“Okay, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Sunshine.”


	6. The Bodyguard

Authors: Lela Rose & Shirley

* * *

When Justin went to bed Brian locked up the loft for the night and checked to make sure everything was secure. He went into the other apartment to check on things there as well. He walked by Justin's bedroom and saw the door was slightly open so he peaked in and saw Justin already asleep, or so he appeared to be.

Justin’s body made a small lump under the covers. His silky hair shone brightly against the navy blue silk sheets. His head rested on his arms. He looked so young and beautiful. Brian was tempted to go over and run his fingers through his silky hair. He wanted to feel the soft locks. He refrained. He turned around and went back into his bedroom. He stripped down to his jeans, and unbuttoned the top button. He laid down on his bed and lit a cigarette.

Sleep never came quickly for Brian. He rarely slept and if he did it was only for short periods of time. He lay in bed smoking his cigarettes. His mind wandered back to Justin’s innocent question. *Who protected you?* He thought back to his childhood. He should have just been truthful and told Justin there was nobody to protect him. Nobody, he thought sadly.

By the time Carl had moved to Pittsburgh and put a stop to Jack’s beatings he had become so immune to Jack’s fists and backhands it hadn’t really mattered. Brian had taken his duty as a big brother and protector seriously. From the time he was a young boy he could remember defending his sister and mother from his father’s drunken rages. He should have told Justin he was a bodyguard because it was all he knew.

After awhile Brian glanced over at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. He finally conceded that he needed to try and get some sleep. He put out the cigarette he was smoking and rolled over on his side and tried to force sleep to come. He was almost successful when he thought he heard a strangled moan coming from the other apartment. He heard it again and it sounded like an agonized moan or a soft scream.

Brian got up in and went to check on Justin. He padded across the floor barefoot and did not bother to put his shirt back on. When he reached Justin’s bedroom door the soft moans turned in to loud screams and he could see Justin flailing his arms as if he was struggling with someone.

Brian went over to the bed and tried to wake Justin up. His arms were flying so wildly that he caught Brian a couple of times in the chest before he was able to control him and wake him up. Somehow Brian ended up lying on the bed holding Justin’s arms down with one hand and holding his head to his chest with the other hand.

Justin was breathing heavily trying to regain his bearings. In his nightmare, he felt like he was being smothered again. It seemed so real.

“Hey are you okay?” Brian asked in a soft whisper.

Justin didn’t answer right away, he was unsure for a moment as to where he was. He started to remember he was with Brian. And then he realized he was lying in Brian’s arms and he didn’t mind it at all. He actually began to feel calmer than he had felt since waking up from the coma.

“I was having another nightmare about that night.”

“How bad? Tell me about it.”

Justin scrunched up his nose. “The same. I see them by the dumpster. I have to walk past them to get to Daph’s apartment. It feels weird. I slow my pace. They are arguing about something. I’m not really sure what…….I don’t know…..then it’s just pain and darkness.” Justin’s voice trailed off.

“Don’t worry about it right now. It’s just a nightmare. You are here with me and you are safe.” 

For some unknown reason Brian kissed the top of Justin’s head. His lips rubbing across the fragrant silky strands of his hair. Justin’s hair smelled of something citrus. Then it dawned on Brian it was his shampoo. Justin had used his shampoo in the shower.

Justin slumped against Brain’s chest. He liked the feel of being in Brian’s arms. Feeling his hard strength holding him close. He loved the warmth of Brian’s body. The smell of the expensive cologne he wore. Justin took a deep calming breath and relaxed against him. His arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Feeling better,” Brian asked.

“I’m okay,” Justin said as he titled his head to look at Brian's face. 

He was still lying against Brian chest. He loved the sound of his heartbeat and wasn’t in a hurry to break the contact.

“I’ll be okay.”

Justin looked into Brian eyes as he said the last statement and Brian wondered if it was more of a question than a statement. Justin’s blue gaze locked with his. Brian felt like he was mesmerized. Trapped by the beautiful blue orbs staring at him with such trust….and lust. Justin looked so vulnerable lying in his arms that Brian couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him this time. 

He leaned forward and Justin met him half way. Brian trailed his tongue over Justin’s soft pouty lips. They were as soft as Brian expected.

Justin let out a soft sigh and Brian’s tongue entered the warm recesses of his mouth. Brian explored every crevice. Brian’s tongue touched his, he tasted a little mint, and his own unique taste. It was heaven. Justin’s slender fingers wrapped around Brian’s neck and pulled him closer to him.

Justin was like a man starving. He sucked hungrily on Brian’s tongue. His hands roamed Brian’s naked torso. Somehow he managed to slid into Brian’s lap. His round ass ground against Brian’s raging hard on. Brian’s hands trailed down his sides slipping beneath Justin’s t-shirt to touch his soft, silky skin. 

Justin moaned in pleasure the sound trapped in their heated kiss. If Justin didn’t stop grinding his ass into Brian’s cock Brian knew he’d be lost. He’d end up fucking Justin against his better judgment. Brian trailed his hands up and ran them through the silky strands of his hair. His hair was softer than Brian imagined. 

He reluctantly broke the kiss. Justin sought Brian’s mouth again but Brian gently but firmly held him away. Brian lifted him off his lap and back on the bed. Reality had set in. Brian jumped off the bed as if it was on fire, but in truth it was he that was on fire. He left a stunned Justin sitting on the bed staring up at him. Brian ran a shaky hand through his hair and tried to get control of his lust.

“Why did you stop?” Justin asked somewhat confused.

“We can’t do this now.”

“Well when?” Justin asked sexually frustrated.

“That is not what I meant to say, we can’t do this period.”

“Why?”

Brian let out a sigh of exasperation and leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Have you ever been with anyone other than Ethan?”

Justin fidgeted, “Sure.”

Brian arched an eyebrow in disbelief and stared Justin down. 

“Okay. Well not really. You would be my second,” he finally confessed.

“I sorta figured.” Brian paused. “Justin, I’m a too old for you.”

Justin stared at the fine, handsome man leaning against the wall looking back at him. Justin didn’t care how old he was. All he knew was he wanted this man to fuck him.

“How old is *too* old?”

“I’m 31 years old. You’re not even twenty.”

“I will be in a few months. When you were younger didn’t you fuck a guy that was much older than you were?”

Brian thought of his Coach in high school. His home life had been hell. He spent so many hours after school with sports. It was his one escape from his father’s fists. He had a crush on his coach. He was probably 26 and Brian had been fourteen that first time. He’d never shared the story with anyone but Mikey. He found himself sharing it with Justin.

“I was fourteen my first time with my coach. He was probably about twenty-six. I blew him in the locker room shower. He returned the favor. Eventually we did other things.”

“You were so young then Brian.” Justin said in awe. “I’m much older. I’m an adult. If you fucked an older man at fourteen why don’t you think I can make that decision at nineteen?”

“I think you need time to be sure it’s the right decision. Justin you need to be thinking about going back to college. Meeting men your own age.”

“I’ve done that Brian. I’ve fucked a guy that was my age. He didn’t know shit. I don’t want to do that again. I want to fuck someone with a little more experience. Someone that can teach me to be the best homosexual I can be.”

Brian wondered if Justin was really making sense or if it was his hormones just agreeing with him. He tried again. “You need to get out and have a little fun. When I was your age I fucked every gay guy I met.”

Justin liked the fact that Brian said fucked and not made love to. It’s what he wanted. The passion and heat of fucking.

“That’s what I want Brian…..to fuck. Not every gay guy I meet. Right now I just want you to fuck me. Is that too much to ask?”

He looked at Brian so lustfully, so earnestly Brain almost lost his will power. Brian walked to the bedroom window and stared out. He was trying so hard to control himself. If Justin continued to look at him like that he didn’t know if he’d be able to resist him much longer.

Without turning around he said, “You need to get some sleep. We’ll talk about this tomorrow. When we both aren’t so……so aroused. I’ll sleep on the couch in the living room if you don’t want to be alone in the apartment.”

“Could you sleep in here instead?”

“Justin…..“Brian began but Justin quickly cut him off.

“Brian this is a king size bed a small village in Africa can sleep here and not be touching.”

Brian smiled at Justin’s maneuver to get him back in bed. “How about I sleep in the lounge chair by the window?”

“Wouldn’t that be uncomfortable?”

Not as uncomfortable as sleeping in bed next to you with my dick as hard as a brick Brian thought.

“No I have the same chair in my bedroom; I’ve slept on it a million times. Now no more talking go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

Justin turned to face Brian and snuggled under the covers. Brian lounged in the chair by the window, there was a throw on the back of it. Brian wrapped the throw around himself, all the while aware of the baby blue eyes that followed his every move.

Justin watched Brian settled down on his makeshift bed before closing his eyes in an attempt to succumb to sleep once again. To Justin’s surprise once he closed his eyes he could feel sleep coming quickly; as he was drifting off he wandered if it was because Brian was so close by to protect him, even from his dreams.

Brian relaxed with his eyes close, but not asleep. Once he knew Justin was, Brian open his eyes and watched him sleep until morning came.  
\--------------------

Justin woke up to find Brian already gone. The throw was folded and returned to its original place. On the chair he noticed that Brian laid out some clothes and new underwear for him. A long sleeve designer t-shirt and a zip up sweater that he knew would be a little baggy but would do for now. The underwear was even designer. They were black silk. So sheer they were almost transparent. 

Justin ran his fingers over the smooth material. He’d never owned anything like it or seen anything like it except in men’s fashion magazines. He and Ethan both wore plain cotton briefs. Justin headed to the bathroom. 

Justin showered and dressed before he sought out Brian. It took him longer than usual to comb his hair because of the length. A haircut was definitely a priority on his list. Justin went in to the loft apartment and found Brian sitting at the kitchen counter. He was already dressed and was drinking a cup of coffee. 

He looked up as Justin entered the room and without saying a word he took down several boxes of cereal and poured Justin a cup of coffee.

“Sorry all I have for breakfast is cold cereal.”

“That’s fine,” Justin said as he reached for the box of Cheerios and poured himself a bowl. He could tell by Brian’s demeanor that he was not going to mention last night. Justin thought it would be better if he didn’t either. At least not right now. 

After breakfast they headed downstairs to the jeep and drove to the hospital for Justin’s physical therapy session. The ride to the hospital was quiet neither one felt the need to speak even though they both knew they needed to discuss last night.

Brian parked the jeep in the hospital garage and he and Justin headed to the physical therapy department. When they reached the reception area Emmett was at the nurses’ station picking up Justin’s chart. When he saw Justin he smiled. When he saw whom Justin was with he squealed.

“Oh my God! Justin, honey I didn’t know you knew Brian. Oh, stupid me you’re gay aren’t you. Of course you know Brian.” Emmett then turned his attention to Brian. “How’ve you been? You look absolutely fabulous. We missed you at Woody’s and Babylon’s last night but I guess you were busy,” he smirked. “I should have known you would know this sweet little morsel.” Emmett said pointing at Justin. 

Justin looked from Brian to Emmett. He noticed that Brian had not said a word and his expression was not giving away anything. Justin could not tell if Brian even knew whom Emmett was until he finally spoke.

“Hey, Em. Yeah, Justin and I are becoming close friends….very close friends.” Uncle Carl introduced us. Justin needed a ride to his appointment today so I thought I would accompany him,” Brian said casually.

“Oh, how sweet; you can come in the therapy room if want. You can be moral support while I torture our little sweetie here.”

Brian looked over at Justin who was quietly watching the exchange between the two men. “That would be up to Justin.”

“Uh, sure Brian. I wouldn’t mind if you came into the session.”

Emmett was surprised to see Justin reach out and touch Brian’s hand as he spoke. He knew Justin had an issue with closeness. His uneasiness with touching made it hard for their therapy sessions because Justin was focusing so much on staying calm that he took longer to master the exercises.

“Well isn’t that nice,” he gave Brian a devilish look. “Okay sweetie follow me,” he instructed.

Brian and Justin followed Emmett into the therapy room. As they followed behind Emmett, Justin couldn’t help notice that if there were ever two different people in the world they were Brian and Emmett. Emmett was dressed in a pair of bright orange scrubs with a matching top. He had a lab coat on but it was not the traditional white. It was a blinding fuscia color. He looked so colorful, but the bright colors matched so well with his personality.

Brian on the other hand was dressed in a pair of tight faded jeans, a green long sleeved designer silk t-shirt, black Prada boots and belt and his black leather Hugo boss jacket. He looked as if he stepped off the cover of a GQ magazine. He was as sexy as ever.

Justin could read Emmett’s every thought and emotion just by looking at him. It was harder for him to read Brian. Justin still couldn’t tell if he was pleased or not to see Emmett. He wondered why Brian didn’t mention that he knew Emmett yesterday when he was talking about his appointments for today.

They entered the therapy room. Emmett had Justin’s usual props already set up. Emmett started out with Justin working on his coordination by picking up paperclips and placing them back into the container. He also worked on his reflexes by tossing a ball back and forth. Brian sat and watched as Justin went through his exercises. He made a mental note of each one, so that he could help Justin with them back at the loft.

Once the session was coming to a close Emmett asked Justin if he wanted him to massage his hand. Justin consented. Emmett started from his fingers tips flexing the joint and working his way towards the palm. Half way through the massage a resident doctor came in with a question for Emmett. Emmett was about to ask if the doctor could wait for moment when Brian offered to takeover for him. Brian not only surprised himself but also Emmett and Justin with the offer.

“Um, okay sweetie. Thank you. I’ll just be over there if you need me.”

Emmett walked outside the door with the doctor and left Brian and Justin alone. Brian took up where Emmett left off.

“Hey, I guess I’m starting to become an old pro at this,” Brian said looking at Justin. He realized he was caressing Justin’s hand more so than massaging it.

“Yeah, I'm starting to get used to this,” Justin teased. 

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing, now is it Sunshine?”

Justin’s bright blue eyes locked with Brian’s hazel ones. He wondered if Brian was flirting or if he was serious. Emmett re-entered the room. Brian and Justin were so caught up with each other they didn’t even notice. Emmett over heard the last part of Brian’s statement. He couldn’t wait to tell the guys. Brian *find’em, fuck’em and dump’em* Kinney was making goo-goo eyes and giving sweet little names to a twink. He was almost speechless. Michael would be livid.

“SUNSHINE. Oh, my goodness! That is the perfect name for you,” he said smiling at Justin. “You are so my Sunshine. You just brighten up my day. Unfortunately we are all done for today. I believe your next appointment with me is the day after tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“So, baby just continue your exercises at home. Two times a day and more if you can work it in. You will be on the right path to a speedy recovery.”

“Em, you really believe my hand will be back to normal? I mean 100% normal.”

“Baby I swear to you, you will be back to making Picasso and Michelangelo worthy masterpieces in no time.”

“Thanks Em. I’ll see you in a few days.”

Emmett watched as Brian and Justin walked out of the room. He noticed Brian had a hand in the small of Justin’s back. He’d never known Brian to gently touch any man. And even more amazing Justin didn’t flinch or shy away from his touch. Emmett was bursting at the seams with this juicy bit of gossip and couldn’t wait to tell gang at Woody's tonight. Brian Kinney had a boyfriend. A boy-toy friend.

Brian and Justin walked through the waiting room and Justin led the way to the elevator.

“We have to go a couple of floors up for Dr. Bruckner’s office.”

Brian just nodded and followed. He noticed that Justin stayed very close to him. When they entered the elevator they were the only ones on it and Justin took that as an opportunity to get some information from Brian.

“Brian?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you mention you knew Emmett last night?”

“I didn’t think it was important.”

“How do you know him?”

“Justin the Pitts gay community is not that large. Just about everyone down on Liberty Avenue know each other. Or at least know of each other.”

“Did you fuck him?”

Brian glanced down at Justin. He knew he could refuse to answer the question but he saw no reason to keep the truth from Justin.

“Yes.”

Justin was quiet for moment and then he thought of his psychiatrist.

“Dr. Bruckner is gay too.”

“Yeah, I know,” Brian answered.

“So, uh, did you fuck him too?”

“Yeah I did... Does this bother you Justin?” Brian was looking into Justin’s beautiful blue eyes as he asked the question.

“Yeah, it does.” Justin said in a low whisper. “But not in the way you think.”

Brian could see the look of longing and passion filling Justin's eyes. Brian had mixed emotions about that look. As much as he wanted to fuck Justin he didn’t want to hurt him. Justin was so young and vulnerable. He didn’t know if Justin was ready for an *only* fuck encounter. He didn’t know if he could give Justin anything other than a hard cock, an amazing rim job and a mind numbing blowjob. All of these thoughts were racing through his mind when the elevator doors opened on their floor. Part of him was almost tempted to press the stop button and fuck Justin right there in the elevator. And the rational part of him was saying keep it professional.

“This is our stop,” Justin said.

Brian stepped aside to allow Justin off the elevator ahead of him. Justin thought Brian was being polite, but in truth he was being quite selfish. Brian figured if he couldn’t touch he could definitely look. He watched Justin’s bubble butt moved enticingly beneath his jeans. They walked up to the receptionist desk to check in.

Ben came out within minutes to take Justin into his office. He noticed Brian sitting next to Justin in the waiting room. He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to Brian and then focused one hundred percent of his attention on Justin.

Justin entered Ben’s office. His office was the typical psychiatrist office. It was furnished with an oversized desk, bookshelves, a wall of impressive degrees, a large sofa for reclining and two large overstuffed chairs. Justin could lie on the sofa if he chose to, but part of him found that to be to cliché. He sat in one of the chairs instead. He sat down and made himself comfortable in the oversized chair. Ben sat behind his desk and cut on his tape recorder.

“Justin it is good to see you. How have things been?”

“It’s been good.”

“So, I understand you are staying with your mom and your sister. How do you like that?”

“Actually I am staying with a friend.”

“Oh, and is that going well?”

“Yup.”

Ben waited to see if Justin would volunteer more information. When he didn’t he continued.

“So have you had any memory of the attack.”

“I had a nightmare last night, but couldn’t see their faces.”

“Do you remember anything? Any words or part of their conversation?”

Justin closed his eyes and tried to think back to his dream from last night, but all he could visualize was a pair of hazel eyes looking at him, a hard muscled chest, a long hard cock pressing against his ass and soft lips kissing him. Justin opened his eyes quickly. He didn’t want to get a hard-on while he was being analyzed in a psychiatrist office.

“No, I can’t remember anything.”

“Okay, let’s try something. Close your eyes again. I will try to talk you through that night with the information we do know.”

“Okay, we can try it.” Justin closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He was very skeptical that this would work. When he closed his eyes he saw Brian. He tried to shake his image from his head. Then he heard Ben talking and images moved to that night almost two years ago.

“Justin you just walked out of Ethan’s apartment. You are walking towards Daphne’s apartment.” Ben spoke in a smooth and even tone to help Justin relax and possibly help him to remember something. “Do you remember this Justin?”

“Yes, I was pissed at Ethan…no I’m pissed at myself for staying with Ethan for so long. So I’m walking to calm down.”

“Okay, what else,” Ben prompted.

“I walked for a while then I realized I was near Daphne’s so I called her.”

A pinched expression crossed Justin’s face.

“And….go on.”

“I decided to take a short cut and a saw two men talking.” 

Justin started to breathe heavily. His hands clutched the arms of the chair tightly.

“It’s okay Justin you are safe here. I just need you to remember. Can you see a face?”

Justin tried to concentrate on the images in his head. “No.”

“Can you hear anything?”

“They are yelling……” Justin paused in consternation. “Yeah,” he was excited that he could remember. “I hear them yelling, *I won’t do it anymore.*” Justin squeezed his eyes tighter concentrating on those angry voices. “The shorter stockier guy said that. Then the taller guy with the deeper voice yelled, * you will do what I tell you.* There is a lot a swearing and yelling and then…” It all seemed to vanish. The images floated away from him. He tried to concentrate harder but it was useless. The images had faded away. 

“I can’t remember anything else.”

“Okay Justin that’s enough for now. You did good.”

“I’m sorry I can’t remember anymore,” Justin said frustrated.

“Don’t be sorry. What you remembered today was a lot. The rest will come back to you. We just can’t force it.”

“How about we stop here and pick it up next session. We don’t want to stress you out too much. So do you have plans for the rest of your day?” Ben asked after he shut off the recorder.

Ben couldn’t miss the look of excitement that came across Justin’s face or the blinding smile.

“Yeah my friend Brian is taking me and Daphne shopping and to lunch.” 

Justin made a point to see if Ben showed any reaction to Brian’s name. He saw a slight flicker of something in his eyes, but really could not identify it.

“How well do you know Brian?”

“Well enough. His Uncle Carl…you know the detective assigned to investigate my case introduced us. Brian’s the friend I’m staying with.”

Ben frowned at this bit of information. He’d had a few thoughts about Justin himself. Of course he intended to wait until after he stopped seeing Justin as a patient. Still he wondered what Brian wanted with him. He knew Kinney, and twinks had never been his thing. He was disappointed in these new turn of events but he didn’t worry much. Brian never kept a guy around longer than a day. By the time his case was solved and closed he knew Brian would be long gone from Justin’s life.

“Well it sounds like you have a great day planned. I’ll walk you out.”

Ben walked out to the waiting room with Justin. He went over to Brian and extended his hand.

“Brian it was good seeing you again.”

“You to Ben.” Brian said as he shook his hand.

On the elevator ride down to parking garage Justin filled Brian in on his session. Brian reminded himself to question Justin more thoroughly about his new memories once they got back to the loft. Justin called Daphne when he reached the car to let her know they were on their way. Justin was excited about the rest of the day ahead of him.


	7. The Bodyguard

Justin and Brian met Daphne at a café near PIFA. They didn’t want to attempt to pick her up at her apartment just in case reporters where there. When Brian pulled up to the curb Daphne was waiting out side. Brian got out and opened the back driver side door for her as she walked towards the jeep. Daphne was impressed with his gallantry. His beauty awed her. Daphne’s eyes trailed down his long lean body admiring the leather jacket, the way the silk shirt clung to his shoulders and chest and the nice tight fit of his jeans. Daphne licked her lips. Justin called last night and told her Brian was good looking. He forgot to add he was also gorgeous, long, lean and luscious. 

“Cool Jeep.” Daphne said as she got in, “I’m Daphne.”

“I sorta figured that,” Brian told her smiling. “Nice to meet you.” 

Brian leaned in kissed Daphne on the cheek before closing the door and climbing back into the driver’s side. A slight blush infused her cheeks. If possible she was already in love with him.

Justin turned around and mouthed the words *Isn’t he hot* to Daphne as Brian started the car. Brian put on his shades and pulled away from the curb. Daphne’s bright smile lit up her face as she mouthed back. *He’s to die for.*

They both started giggling. Brian smiled. It was good to see Justin smiling and giggling with his friend. After last night’s episode he realized this outing was something Justin really needed.

“Daph, I’m so glad you were able to come today. I need your input on what to do with this hair. “ Justin was sitting twisted in the passenger side seat so that he could look back at Daphne. 

“Brian is going to have his stylist take care of me,” he beamed. 

“Yeah Antoine is the best. I won’t let anyone else touch my hair or Justin’s.”  
Brain reached over and brushed Justin’s bangs back. “Justin’s hair is much too beautiful to get it all chopped off.”

Justin blushed profusely from the compliment, “Thanks Brian.”

“No thanks are needed for the truth,” Brian told him.

Daphne was amazed to see Justin touch Brian’s arm affectionately before turning back around in the seat to face her. She was certainly going to get him alone and ask him what was going on with him and his hunky bodyguard.

“Are we going to the salon first?” Daphne asked.

Brian answered, “Yeah, I made the appointment. I figured Justin would get his hair cut first, then we’d get the shopping out of the way and have a late lunch. Sound good to you?”

“Yes! I’m always hungry after shopping,” Daphne told him.

“She’s always hungry,” Justin teased poking his tongue out at his friend.

She made a face at him playfully and they both giggled. Brian shook his head at their antics. He wondered if they were always like that. He couldn’t remember being that silly with Mikey when they were that age. Brain had always been so serious, sarcastic and Mikey always accused him of having a warped sense of humor. He could never remember feeling light hearted and carefree during his youth. Just another side effect of being raised by Jack and Joan he thought bitterly. He shrugged the thoughts away. He wouldn’t allow them to intrude on his day and ruin the good mood he was in.

“So, where do you kids want to go to shop?” Brian asked.

They both scrunched up their faces in annoyance at being called kids. “I don’t know,” Justin shrugged. “Some place that isn’t too…crowded.”

“I think we can arrange that. What do you need?” Brian asked.

“Just some pants, and shirts and maybe sneakers. Nothing much.”

Brian was trying to think of a few places he could take Justin to shop. He decided the mall was out of the question. It was too congested with people. He crossed shopping centers off his list also…too many people in a concentrated area. It would probably be too much for Justin. He decided on Liberty Avenue. There were some great shops. Not too busy and he knew the area well.

Brian drove to Liberty Avenue. As soon as they turned on the street Justin and Daphne were in awe over what they saw. Brian watched in amusement as Daphne and Justin looked out the window their faces mirroring their excitement. There were a lot of openly gay couples holding hands, hugging, kissing, shopping and just enjoying themselves. 

Justin thought to himself *this is what I have been missing out on. This is where I belong.* His excitement spilled into his speech.

“Brian this is amazing! I’ve always known it would be great! Can we stop and go to some of the street vendors? They look like they have some really cool stuff.”

Brian gave it some thought. He knew he wanted to protect Justin but he also wanted him to enjoy this outing. It was early and a weekday. There weren’t that many people milling around. He glanced at the pleading look in those beautiful blue eyes. He realized last night that it would be hard for him to deny Justin anything.

“Okay, we’ll check out a few of the vendors. But, you-are--to-stay-as-close-to-me-as-possible,” he warned sternly. 

Justin’s eyes took on a warm radiant look, “I’ve been trying to do that since last night.”

Brian couldn’t help but smile at Justin’s boldness. He tweaked Justin’s nose, “Well today you get your chance.”

The exchange wasn’t lost of Daphne. She was definitely going to ask her friend what was going on between him and his hunky bodyguard. She slowly pulled her eyes away from the pair to watch a gorgeous guy walk pass her. *This is where all the gorgeous guys are,* she thought. Then another thought entered her mind, *Damn they are all Gay!*

Justin and Daphne’s touristy behavior amused Brian. He was so used to the area that he could not imagine why this tiny piece of Pittsburgh would appear so amazing to them.

“Shut your mouth Daph before something flies in it,” Brian teased. “You’re way too pretty to swallow a bug.”

Daphne laughed. She realized quickly that she was really going to adore Brian. And from the way Justin kept openly admiring him and blushing at his least little comment to him she was not alone in her adoration.

The first stop for the group was the hair salon. It was quick in and out. Brian introduced Justin to Antoine and he informed him that all Justin needed was a trim to the bangs and a clean up around the ears and collar. Brian stayed by Justin’s side the whole time Antoine worked on his hair. Daphne couldn’t help but noticed that every once and a while Justin would reach out to touch Brian’s hand or arm just to be sure he was there. They had such a familiarity between them that Daphne could not wait to get Justin alone to question him.

Brian, Justin, and Daphne were all in agreement that Antoine did an excellent job of Justin’s hair. Antoine wouldn’t take money for the haircut. He recognized Justin from the news and he told him to consider it a gift. He also refused the tip Brian offered him.

“Oh, honey save your money…this time. I’ll collect my tip the next time I see you at the baths,” Antoine winked at Brian.

Brian smirked, “I’ll see you then.”

He headed out the salon with Justin and Daphne in tow. The next stop was a sports wear store. Justin brought two pair of sneakers and some socks. Brian then indulged Justin and Daphne and allowed them to stop at some of the street vendors. He didn’t have to remind Justin to stay close to him. Justin was practically glued to his side as he and Daphne *oohed and aahed* over every little trinket being sold at the vendor booths. They stopped at a booth where a guy was selling friendship bracelets. 

Justin picked up a multi-colored leather braided bracelet. “This is so cool Daph. We should buy them.” 

Daph inspected the bracelets. “They are just so GAY,” she teased.

“Oh, shut up,” Justin playfully slapped her arm.

‘Well if you insist,” Daphne finally gave in.

Justin picked up the two bracelets. He tied one on Daph’s wrist and she tied the other on his wrist. 

Justin whispered in Daph’s ear, “I don’t have any money and I don’t want Brian to buy these.”

Daph reached in her purse and pulled out some bills to pay the vendor. That’s when Justin spotted the cowrie shell bracelet. He ran his fingers over the shells. He turned to look. Brian was standing near him but his back was turned and he was talking on his cellular telephone. Justin picked up the bracelet.

“We want this too,” he told the vendor. 

Daph was confused but she paid for the extra bracelet. “Why do you want that?” She asked she handed another bill to the vendor.

He smiled and looked over at the tall handsome man. “It’s for Brian. Can you engrave it with the initials BK & JT and put it in a gift bag?”

“Sure can,” the vendor told him. It only took the vendor a few minutes to engrave two shells with the initials. 

Daph smiled, ‘Aah, someone has it bad.”

“If you only knew.” Justin told her.

The vendor handed him the bracelet. He’d placed it in a small shiny blue gift bag. Justin dropped it in the bag with his shoes so Brian wouldn’t notice it. Their next stop was *Torso* where they were greeted by an effervescent salesman. Brian checked out the store. There weren’t many customers. 

Brian took charge, “Jack, we need a sales person that is totally assigned to us.”

“Brian I can do that. Maurice can handle the rest of the customer’s. I’m all yours,” he said flirtatiously. 

Brian gave him the sexy smile that had been making fags weak at the knees for years. “Good. These are my friends Daphne and Justin. Actually, I’m shopping for Justin today. Of course you know money is no object.”

Jack knew that. Brian rarely shopped in Torso but when he did he only bought the most expensive items in the store. Jack knew he’d earn a huge commission from this sale. Brian’s next words assured that.

“We are going to need several pair of cargo pants, jeans, a few silk t-shirts, mostly in different shades of blue, some casual cotton t-shirts, some casual sweat pants and then something hot and sexy…but not cheap of trashy. You know what I mean?”

Jack knew exactly what Brian wanted. He looked at the twink with Brian. He knew exactly what would look good on Justin without looking cheap and trashy.

“You can depend on me.” Jack told Brian.

Brian turned to Justin and pointed to a set of chairs. “I’ll be right over there if you need anything or feel a bit….freaky.” He cupped the side of Justin’s face. “Okay?”

Justin squeezed the fingers cupping his face. “Thanks, Brian.”

Justin watched as Brian arranged his long frame in the guest chair. Justin, Daphne and Jack picked out clothes. Justin would show the items to Brian as and he’d either smile in approval or grimace in disapproval. After Justin had more clothes than he, Daphne or Jack could hold in their hands he went to the dressing rooms to try them on. He pulled Daphne in with him. It was not a big thing to him. They’d slept in the same bed, been each other’s first sexual experience and seen each other in naked countless times.

Daphne sat on the bench as she watched Justin trying on clothes. “So, spill,” she told him.

Justin stopped admiring himself in the full-length mirror to turn around to face Daph. “What do you mean,” he tried to play dumb.

Daph pursed her lips, “Justin you’ve been touching him and he’s been touching you all day. Not once have you pulled away from him. Add to that you’ve held my hand and touched me most of the day. Something major must have happened.”

Justin burst out in a smile. He couldn’t keep it in any longer. “Oh, Daph I feel so safe around him! AND last night after I had yet another nightmare he held me in his arms!”

Daphne was totally surprised. “You didn’t freak?”

“No. Actually I started it. I sorta kissed him first.”

Daphne squealed and jumped up from the bench. “Tell me more!”

Justin blushed a little, “I kissed him and he kissed me back it was so hot! Daph he has this totally amazing body! All hard lines muscles. His chest was bare and I was touching him and grinding my ass into his dick,” He stopped and thought about Brian’s dick. “And Daph I didn’t see it but I felt it and it is impressive! I mean it’s long and thick!”

Daph was shocked. She was almost speechless. “So, did he fuck you?”

“No,” Justin pouted. “He told me I was too young and he didn’t want to take advantage of me. Oh, Daph. I wanted him soooo bad.”

Daphne was totally shocked but happy about the development. In one night Brian seemed to have done what Justin’s therapist and doctor’s couldn’t do. Get him comfortable being touched in an intimate way. He looked so forlorn. He was probably just horny. *Who wouldn’t be after so long, Daphne thought.* She decided to help her friend get what he wanted. She had more sexual experience than Justin. She figured as his best friend it was up to her to help him get laid.

“Then get him.”

“How?” Justin asked.

Daphne smiled. This was something she could help him with. “Seduce him. I’ve watched how he looks at you. He wants you as much as you want him. So make it hard for him to resist you.”

“How do I do that?”

“Easy. Sit close to him like you’ve been doing. Touch him and pretend it’s by accident. Just make it casual. You know brush your hand against his thigh. Smile at him. While you’re talking to him lightly touch his chest and since you say it’s all about the ass with gay men when we leave here wear something tight that shows it off. Make sure he notices how good you look in those pants. And if that fails when the two of you are alone get him to relax by drinking, put on some sexy music. Sit in his lap press your ass in his dick and kiss him, touch him. Don’t give him a chance to think.”

Justin was shaking his head as he listened to Daphne’s advice. It didn’t occur to him that he was taking the advice of a nineteen year old. All he was thinking about was his friend with more sexual experience than he had was giving him what he felt was great advice.

“I’ll do it!” Justin exclaimed. He grabbed Daph’s hands and squeezed them affectionately. “This time tomorrow Daph I’ll know what fucking is all about.”

Daph smiled at her friend. “Honey from the looks of Brian he knows all about fucking.”

They both giggled and squealed. Brian looked towards the dressing room. That was the second time he’d heard Daphne squeal. He wondered what the two of them could be talking about or doing that was causing her to squeal so loudly. He shrugged. It didn’t really matter as long as Justin was having a good time. 

Justin came out of the dressing room wearing a pair of jeans that hugged his slim waist and molded his bubble butt like a second skin. He had on a light blue top that hugged his lithe chest like a second skin. It color of the shirt accentuated his blue eyes, blonde hair and porcelain coloring. He looked hot. Brian stood up and walked toward him. He didn’t notice anyone but the beautiful sexy young man standing in front of him. He had to swallow. Justin looked good enough to eat and he wanted to eat him…all of him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Justin’s cheek and held his hand. 

“You look good.”

Justin beamed, “Thanks, Brian.”

Daphne had chosen the ensemble for him. He would have to give his friend credit. She said he would have Brian salivating and she was right. Brian’s eyes practically stripped him down and ate him up. He turned to look at his friend. She gave him her patented *told you so look.* This time he didn’t mind. She was right. He smiled his gratitude.

Brian looked at all the clothes. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah. I hope I didn’t buy too much.”

“Of course not. This isn’t half of what you need but this will do for now.”

Justin was amazed at the number of bags that he had. He was even more shocked at the $1200.00 plus bill for the clothing. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I’d bought so much.”

Brian handed over his platinum Visa. “Justin I spend more than this on a shirt and a tie. Don’t worry about it. If it all looks as good on you as what you are wearing now it is definitely my pleasure.”

Justin blushed. He was more determined than ever to seduce Brian tonight. They left Torso and spent another hour browsing in the other various clothing boutiques along the streets of Liberty Ave. Daphne fell in love with a sheer sparkling gold blouse. Brian bought it for her. Daphne professed her love to him. Brian told her if he was straight she’d be his girl. They all laughed over that. Justin couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun shopping. After a while hunger began to set in on the trio and Brian suggested they head over to the diner. They put Justin’s purchases in the jeep and walked to the diner.

The little bell over the door alerted every one of their arrival. All eyes were on them as they looked for a booth. Justin felt a little uncomfortable when they entered he could feel all the people staring at him. He moved in closer to Brian as they headed for a booth in the back of the diner. Brian found a booth that allowed him to see everyone coming and leaving the diner as well as give him a view of the entire diner. 

“Brian why is every one watching our every move? Do you think they recognize me from the papers?” Justin asked Brian as they slid into the booth. Brian and Justin sat on one side and Daphne sat on the other. Justin was on the inside.

“Justin they may recognize you from the papers, but I don’t think that’s why they were staring at you. Actually I think they are staring at me. If you look over there you will see why.”

Brian pointed towards the lunch counter. Sitting on one of the stools gossiping with a couple of guys was none other than Emmett Honeycutt. Of course there was his side kick drab Ted and everyone’s favorite fuck Todd. Brian almost didn’t recognized Todd. He was used to seeing Todd naked, against the wall in the Backroom of Babylon with a dick up his ass. 

Emmett’s hand was gesturing wildly and his mouth was moving a mile a minute. He was so caught up in passing his gossip that he didn’t realize the topic of his gossip had walked through the door.

He was in such a hurry to start the gossip mill going that he rushed over to the diner right after his shift ended. He didn't even bother to change from his work clothes. He did take off the blinding fuscia lab coat. Brian had to at least give him credit for doing that.

Emmett must have felt Brian’s eyes burning into his back. On queue Emmett looked up and locked eyes with Brian. He looked like the deer caught in the headlights. Brian’s almost laughed at the comical expression on Emmett’s face at getting caught gossiping. Emmett jumped up from his stool and pranced over to the table. 

“Guys I didn’t know you were coming here today. I would have made plans for lunch.”

“Good thing you didn’t since we didn’t invite you. Besides it would have been a little difficult to spread gossip about me while I was sitting with you,” Brian said sarcastically.

“Gossip? Oh, Brian you are just too much. There are other things to talk about than the legendary Stud of Liberty Avenue, Brian Kinney.”

Justin’s ears perked up when he heard the words *Legendary Stud of Liberty Avenue.* He was definitely going to have to ask Brian about that. As Emmett denied spreading gossip Todd walked over to the table.

“Hey Todd how’s it going?” Brian asked. “I almost didn’t know you standing up straight. I’m so used to seeing you bent over with a dick up your ass.”

Daphne and Justin burst out laughing. Todd’s face suffused with color. He tried to play it off.

“Fine, but not as good as you.”

“Not many are as fine as I am,” Brian smirked.

Todd turned to Emmett, “So, is this the twink you were talking about?” He asked looking at Justin.

Justin blushed. Ted sauntered over and joined the group. Daphne was sitting in awe at the whole exchange and Emmett was so flustered he did not know what to do. 

Emmett’s hands started fluttering nervously, “Todd what twink? I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“The Twink you said had Brian’s nose wide open. You do remember telling us that don’t you?” Ted mocked.

“I said no such thing!” Emmett said defending himself. “I only told you that Brian was seeing one of my patients. That’s all I said.”

Ted laughed at Emmett’s blatant lie. He held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Ted. Nice to meet you.”

Justin shook his hand, “I’m Justin,” he pointed to Daphne. “This is my friend Daphne.”

Ted inclined his head to Daph. “Nice meeting both of you. As much as I’d like to stick around my extended lunch is over. I need to get back to work and hope I still have a job. I hope to see you at Woody’s or Babylon’s one night.”

“Thanks. Maybe I can get Brian to take me,” Justin tilted his head towards Brian and gave him a faux innocent smile.

“We’ll see, Sunshine.”

Ted gave Brian a little smirk. Brian knew the next time he saw Ted he’d make a lot of little jabs about his blonde *boy toy* or maybe Ted would call Justin his *twink.* Ted walked away from the booth. Brian turned his penetrating glaze on Emmett.

“Well what do you know. Look at the time. I have to go,” Emmett said. He quickly turned and left the diner with Todd in tow.

Justin and Daphne broke out in a fit of giggles and Brian gave his patented tongue and cheek smirk. 

“Wow! And they say women gossip,” Daphne said in a fit of giggles.

Brian was too old for giggling but he did smile. “No one can out gossip a Fag,” he told her.

Justin and Daphne were so busy giggling about what had occurred they didn’t see Debbie Novotny approaching their table. Brian had spotted her before she even rounded the counter. He braced himself for the encounter. Deb came to stand in front of him her hands braced on her wide hips.

“Brian Kinney you little asshole! You were supposed to come over for dinner last night. I made your favorite putanesca.”

“Sorry Deb something came up.”

Deb pursed her lips. “Something or someone. I just hope you’re practicing safe sex. And who are these young cuties with you?” Debbie said finally acknowledging the other occupants at the table.

“Hi, I’m Justin and this is my friend Daphne,” Justin said as he was taking in the uniqueness that was Debbie Novotny. He wondered for quick moment if she was Emmett’s mom. 

“Oh, hey sweetie. I know you. You are that poor little darling that was attacked a while ago. I’ve been following your story. They’ll catch that asshole that did that to you,” she promised vehemently. “Don’t you worry your beautiful little head about that.”

“Thank you for you concern, “Justin answered using the country club manners he grew up with. “I hope you’re right ma'am.”

“MA'AM! Okay you may be as cute as a button but nobody calls me ma'am. I’ll let you get away with it once but don’t try it again. The name's Deb to you precious.” 

“Yes, Ma---I mean Deb.”

“Good.” She turned back to Brian. “I expect you at dinner Sunday. Bring these two precious ones with ya. I’ll make lasagna, garlic bread, salad and that chocolate cake you like so much.”

Brian’s mouth was already watering just thinking of the lasagna and cake. He did grimace thinking about all the calories from the carbs still he couldn’t resist. “I’ll be there and I’ll make sure to bring *the two precious ones,* he mocked.

Justin smiled and licked his tongue at him. On impulse Brian lean forward and quickly licked his lips. Justin blushed at the public display and Brian smirked at Justin’s surprise.

“Remember that the next time you stick that out at me in public,” Brian teased. He tweaked Justin’s nose.

“Enough of that you two. Brian give the kid a rest. He needs to eat. Now what can I get you kids to eat?” She took out her pad, “Because all of you are way too skinny.”

Deb took their orders. Daphne and Justin both ordered the cheeseburger plate and milkshakes. Brian ordered his usual turkey on wheat with no mayo and coffee. After Deb left to place their orders Daphne asked about her. 

Daphne leaned across the table, “Wow! I’ve never met anyone like her before. Who is she?” She asked Brian.

“Debbie Novotny. She is like my surrogate mother. She’s the mother of my best friend. I spent a lot of time at her house when I was a kid,” he let out a quick laugh. “Hell, I still do.”

“She’s nice but she seems a little…odd,” Daphne said.

“Deb’s a little loud and flamboyant but she’s a friend to everyone that hangs on Liberty Avenue. She’s also the president of our PFLAG group. She’s really an amazing woman. Once you get to know her you will see what I mean.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Daph said.

Brian turned to Justin, “What do you think about Deb?”

Justin remembered what little Brian told him about his childhood and his mother. He grasped Brian’s hand, “I’m glad you had her while you were growing up.”

Brian heard the sincerity in his voice. His thumb rubbed across his knuckles, “So am I.”

Daphne wasn’t sure what they were sharing but she knew it was special. Justin sat back in his seat and watched the people come and go as he waited for his food. He really liked it here. A place where he could be himself. A place where Gay men and women could feel safe. He hoped he could get Brian to bring him back again. 

“So, Daphne how do you like being in the center of the gay community?” Justin asked.

“It’s like the coolest! But it is a little disappointing. I see all these fine gorgeous guys and I realize I will never get to sample any.” She let out a long dramatic sigh, “Oh, it’s so depressing for a straight girl.”

Justin and Brian both laughed at her Drama Princess moment. “Daphne, stop. You want Brian to think you are a tramp?”

“I’d never think that about Daphne. With a list as long as mine I couldn’t call anyone a tramp.”

That made them all laugh. The bell over the diner door rung to indicate that someone had entered. Brian looked up. Michael looked solemn when he entered the diner, until he saw Brian and his face lit up. He didn’t even notice that Brian wasn’t sitting alone. 

Brian saw Michael heading towards him. He was not in the mood to deal with his best friend today. He really cared about Michael, but sometimes he could be a little needy and very demanding of his attention. Right now Brian’s main focus was Justin. He really didn’t have the time to hang out with Mikey.

“Hey, Bri. I’ve been calling you all day. Where have you been?” Michael asked as he stood looking at Brian.

“Hey Mikey. I saw your number on my cell. I was caught up today. I couldn’t really talk.”

“Yeah sure. What was his name?” Michael laughed at his little joke that only he found funny. He finally acknowledged the other people in the booth. He looked from Justin to Daphne and introduced himself.

“Hi I’m Michael. I’m Brian’s best friend.”

Justin and Daphne exchanged looks at the way Michael introduced himself. It was as if he was laying claim to Brian and wanted them to know it. 

“I’m Justin and this is my friend Daphne. We are Brian’s *new* friends. Would you like to join us for lunch?”

Justin figured that Michael could be a fountain of information concerning Brian considering they grew up together. He also realized Michael seemed to be very possessive of Brian. Still Justin hoped Michael could give him a little insight about Brian. When Debbie brought out their food she was excited to see her son sitting there. 

“Hi, Sweetheart.” She leaned in pinched and kissed his cheek.

“Ma!” he whined rubbing his cheeks.

“Are you going to eat with Brian and his friends?”

“Yeah. Bring me a cheeseburger plate and a root beer.”

“You got it.” She went back into the kitchen and brought him out the special. 

“So, how did you meet Brian?” Michael asked as he bit into his burger.

Brian answered, “Uncle Carl introduced us. We sorta hit it off. Then I stopped at his house yesterday and the reporters were swarming so I invited Justin to stay with me for awhile.”

Mikey almost choked on his food, “H-he’s staying with you? For how long?”

Brian shrugged nonchalantly, “I don’t know. A few days, weeks, months. It’s really up to Justin.”

Justin’s smile blinded him. “If that’s the case I’m staying forever.”

The response didn’t seem to bother Brian. Mikey looked from Brian to Justin. He didn’t miss the look that passed between the two. Mikey had never seen Brian look at anyone like that before. It wouldn’t take a genius to know Justin was more than a passing fuck to Brian.

The four sat at the diner talking, laughing and having an enjoyable time. Brian hadn’t realized they had been at the diner for over two hours. Brian noticed that Justin was much quieter than he had been earlier. He figured he was probably tired. He’d had a long day. He looked out the windows. It would be dark in an hour or so.

“Okay guys,” Brian said, “I guess we’ll be heading out.”

“Brian you’re leaving already?” Michael whined.

“Yeah, Mikey it has been a long day and I am little tired,” Brian responded.

“Why don’t I come back to the loft and we can hang out for a while. I don’t need to open the comic book store again. It was a little slow today.”

*I knew this was going to happen,* Brian thought to himself.

“No Mikey I am really tired. Plus Justin and I want to spend a little time alone. We’ll get together later in the week. Okay?”

Mikey pouted but agreed. “Alright.” 

Michael stood up to leave money on the table to pay for his food. Brian stopped him.

“Mikey this is on me. It was good to see you. You know how much I enjoy being with you.”

The remark served its purpose. It wiped the pout off Mikey’s face. He beamed at Brian.

“Thanks, Bri.“ He leaned in and kissed Brian on the lips. “I’ll call you tomorrow. If Justin isn’t busy maybe you can bring Justin to the comic book store.”

Brian didn’t commit, “Maybe. We’ll see how the day progresses.”

Michael turned and walked towards the entrance. He stopped and kissed his mother good-bye as she was taking an order from one of the front tables. Brian stood up and placed money on the table. He waited for Daphne and Justin to slide out of the booth. Justin looked up at Brian after he stood up.

“You didn’t have to cover for me. You could have told him I needed to rest. It would have been better for him to be upset with me than you.”

“Don’t worry about Mikey. He’ll get over it. For now we’re going to get you back to the loft and in bed.”

Justin inched closer to him. Taking Daphne’s advice he lightly touched Brian’s chest. He let his fingers linger over the silk shirt. “It would be hot if you would join me in that bed.”

Justin saw the look of lust that came in Brian’s eyes. He got the response he wanted. He decided not to push for more. Before Brian could respond Justin stepped away. The three headed for the exit. Brian also stopped to kiss Deb before he left. He promised he would make it to Sunday dinner and bring Justin and Daphne with him. They were walking towards the car and were about to cross the street when Daphne realized she had forgotten her purse. 

Daphne stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, “Shit. I left my purse in the booth. I’ll be right back.”

“We’ll wait for you over there,” Brian pointed to a bench on the other side of the street.

“Okay,” Daphne took off in a sprint back towards the diner.

Brian watched until Daphne was safely inside the Liberty Diner. Justin continued to walk and was a few paces ahead of Brian. He wasn’t really paying attention. He stepped off the curb just as Brian turned around from assuring Daphne was safely in the diner. 

It seemed to happen in a blur. Brian spotted the car as it sped down the street. His brain instantly registered the dark blue four-door sedan. Justin must have realized something was amiss. He looked up only to see the car barreling towards him. Brian reacted instantly. Before Justin could react he felt himself being grabbed around the waist, pulled up and out of the street against a solid hard body. One of Brian’s arms was wrapped tightly around his chest. He looked down and saw Brian’s other hand wrapped around his gun. He held it tightly against his thigh.

Brian knew he had a clear shot at the car. If they would have been in a less congested area he’d have taken the shot. Maybe taken out one of the tires or fired shots into the windshield. Of course that would have meant that the driver would have lost control of the car. Brian didn’t want an innocent by stander to get hurt. So he stood fuming, missing the perfect shot. He leaned his head down to nuzzle the blonde shivering in his arms.

“Are you alright? “ He whispered in Justin’s ear.

Justin couldn’t speak. He nodded his head.

“Don’t’ freak out on me, Sunshine. Everything’s going to be okay. Just take a deep breath.”

Justin did as he was told. He slowly began to relax against the solidness and safety of Brian’s chest. Trying to hold the panic attack at bay.

“Hey, is everything all right?” A young red haired girl asked. “That car almost hit you.”

Justin glanced at her. She had a spiked haircut and a pierced eyebrow and nose. Brian answered, “We’re fine thanks for the concern.” Brian returned his gun to the holster and turned Justin around to face him. “It’s okay. You’re safe with me.” 

He took the trembling youth in his arms and against his better judgment he leaned down and parted Justin’s lips with his tongue and sunk his said tongue into the sweet waiting mouth. He just wanted to assure himself Justin was safe. He felt Justin respond to the kiss and throw his arms around his neck. They both kissed and held on to each other. It was more a kiss of support than and interlude to fucking.

“Justin, Justin! Are you okay?” Justin realized Daphne was beside him. He broke off the kiss with Brian to turn towards his friend. She had come out of the diner after getting her purse. “That girl said a car almost hit you!”

“I’m---I’m…” Justin realized he was more traumatized from the events than he thought. He was beginning to get that spacey feeling right before he had a major panic attack. 

Brian looked in Justin’s eyes and realized he was heading to a melt down. Justin was still a little shaky and unsteady so Brian lifted him up in his arms and carried him to the car with Daphne following helplessly behind them. Justin laid his head on Brian’s shoulder.

“Brian that wasn’t an accident was it? He was coming at me wasn’t he?” Justin asked this is voice so low that Brian could barely hear him.

Brian started to lie and tell Justin it was an accident but he knew Justin wouldn’t appreciate being lied to. He told him the truth. “No Sunshine I don’t think that was an accident.”

Once they reached the jeep Brian told Daphne to sit in the back seat with Justin. Daphne cradled Justin’s head in her lap. He was shivering. 

She stroked his hair, “Everything will be fine. I promise to personally help you bitch slap anyone that tries to hurt you again. Plus you have Brian. He’ll never let anyone hurt you. NEVER!”

Brian smiled at how vehemently Daph was willing protect Justin and he was awed at how much she already trusted in his ability to protect Justin. Brian dropped Daphne off back at the PIFA café.

She leaned in the window, “Call me if you need me. It doesn’t matter what time. If you need me I’ll come. I promise.” Daphne wanted to hug Justin but she was afraid what it would do to him in his current state of mind. She was really pissed at whoever had done this. Justin had been so happy and upbeat today. Like he used to be before this happened and in a few seconds some asshole had stolen their great day from them.

Daphne kissed Brian on the cheek. She was amazed at how comfortable she was with him so soon. “Call me if you need me. Promise.”

“I promise,” he told her.

Brian waited for Daphne to get in her car and drive off before he headed back to the loft. When they reached the loft Brian carried Justin upstairs and placed him on his bed. He went and got one of Justin’s pills and made him take it. He did not bother placing Justin in the other apartment. He stripped him down to his silk boxers and tucked him under the covers. He sat with Justin until he was assured he’d fallen asleep. Brian flicked on the blue lights over the bed. He didn’t want Justin to wake up in a dark room. 

Brian shrugged off his jacket and shirt, kicked off his shoes, took off his holster, poured himself a drink and walked to his office area. He cut on his computer and pulled up his file on Justin’s attack. He’d been gathering information on his own since the story broke almost two years ago. He added everything his uncle had sent him on the case. He looked over the information. He felt like he was missing something obvious. Then it jumped out at him--the dark four-door sedan. It kept coming up. But there was something more. Something more sinister was hiding in the pages. He read over the reports again and again. His eyes were continuously drawn to all of Stockwell’s accounts of the attack and the interviews he’d done. Something about Stockwell attempts to pin the attack on the ex-boyfriend even when there was no evidence bothered him. 

Brian had eliminated Ethan immediately. Although he was the obvious suspect there was nothing to connect him to the crime. Even if Ethan had the motive, which Stockwell claimed, he lacked the strength and opportunity. Ethan was a short, weak flabby little guy. There was no way he could wield a plank that size and weight with that much force. Plus he had a floor of other residents placing him in his apartment when the crime occurred. Ethan was definitely not the culprit. Which again led him to question why Stockwell was so eager to pin the rap on Ethan. Brian knew Stockwell was a big homophobe and an asshole but it was more than that. It was as if Stockwell didn’t want Carl or anyone else to look further into the attack. The question was WHY. The implications were chilling. Brian picked up the telephone and called his uncle.

“Horvath,” came the tired reply.

Brian didn’t waste time on pleasantries. “We have a problem. Someone made another attempt.”

“What? When? What happened? “ Carl asked shocked by the news.

“We were on Liberty Avenue leaving the diner and someone in a dark sedan tried to run him over.”

“Are you sure it was an attempt on his life and not a reckless driver.”

“I’m positive. The car came straight for him.”

“Did you get any other details on the car?” 

“Looked like the same sedan I saw leaving his Mom’s community. The same one Daphne described on the night he was first attacked. It was a dark sedan, the type of cars undercover cops drive. That’s why they never catch any criminal because the cars are too fucking obvious. Carl I think you may need to concentrate your investigation a little closer to home.”

“That's a pretty large leap! Just because the car was an undercover cop style you think the perp is a cop?” Carl didn’t want to believe Brian’s theory.

“Carl, I have worked for you on many assignments. You know I don’t just sprout something out without giving it a lot of thought. I have a hunch. I’m just asking you to be open to it. I can feel this in my bones. I think the first place to start would be your fag hating partner.”

 

“Brian that’s quite a big accusation,” Carl warned. “Stockwell maybe a Fag hater but as far as I know he’s honest to a fault. AND he’s well connected with the higher Brass. Pointing fingers at him could be dangerous.”

“You don’t have to confront him or make any claims about his innocence or guilt. Just do a little quiet checking into his background. If I’m wrong fine. I’ve been wrong before. What can it hurt to ask a few innocent questions? Like where he was about the time Justin was attacked the first time and these last two attempts? If you are discrete he’ll never know you’re asking questions.”

Brian could hear the loud sigh Carl released. “I’ll do a little checking. Just to prove to you that you’re heading in the wrong directions with your suspicions.”

In Brian’s bedroom Justin was having another of his nightmares and he started calling for Brian in his sleep.

“Carl that’s all I’m asking. Listen I have to go Justin is waking up.”

“Hey, wait a minute. You two will need to come into the station and file a police report.”

Justin started yelling louder for Brian. 

“Only if he wants to. Carl, I’ll talk to your tomorrow,” Brian disconnected the call as he headed towards his bedroom to soothe Justin’s cries.


	8. The Bodyguard

"Brian, Brian help me please," Justin repeated over and over in his sleep.

Brian shook him slightly to wake him up. "Hey sunshine I'm right here. You're okay… I'm right here."

Brian stretched out on the bed next Justin and took him in his arms to comfort him. He caressed Justin's back and stroked his hair. He gently soothed him awake. Justin opened his eyes. He focused on Brian's face. He wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and held on. Justin stretched his head back to look at Brian and then he reached his hand behind Brian's head and lowered his face to his. Brian didn't resist. Justin kissed him with all the pent up frustration and the fear of the recent events. And he knew there was no way he could stop at just one. After a few moments Brian gently broke off the kiss.

"Feeling better?" Brian asked as he laid his cheek against Justin's hair.

"As long as I'm with you. I'm fine," Justin breathed into his neck inhaling the scent of Brian’s skin. Justin slowly realized he was only dressed in his silk boxers, he vaguely remember Brian undressing him as he drifted off to sleep. Justin eased on Brian's lap and looked up at him. His eyes were bright, filled with longing, lust and a little bit of fear. Fear that he’d be rejected. "Please Brian, don't say no."

Brian had no intentions of saying *No* after the day they'd had. He slid Justin from his lap, eased to the end of the bed and stood up lifting Justin in his arms. Justin thought he was being rejected again. He thought Brian was taking him back to the other apartment. Instead Brian went in the opposite direction and took him in the master bathroom. Justin remained quiet as Brian sat him down on the bench in the bathroom. He watched as Brian stripped off his clothes. His eyes roamed over every inch of delicious skin Brain exposed to his perusal. When Brian pushed down his jeans and stepped out of his sheer boxers Justin let out a gasp. As he'd expected Brian was well hung. Justin couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Having second thoughts?" Brian asked as he came closer to Justin.

"No," Justin croaked. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Brian reached down and pulled Justin up. He eased the sheer boxers down Justin's legs. Justin lifted his feet and stepped out of them. Brian ran his long slender fingers over his smooth porcelain skin. 

"Let's go get clean."

Brian pulled Justin into the shower and closed the door. The water was warm and soothing. Brian lifted his body sponge, soaped it up and glided it over the smooth, porcelain skin. Justin’s hands were busy as well tracing the lines of Brain's chest, his stomach, and more. He wasn't shy his slippery fingers trailed from Brian's stomach to the springy hair at his groin. 

Brian heard the change in Justin's breathing as he touched his straining dick. He watched him closely for any signs of nervousness. The only thing he saw in the intense blues eyes staring down at his hard length was unbridled lust. Brian leaned back and allowed Justin free access to his body. Justin made long strokes up and down Brian’s dick elicited groans of pleasure from him. The moans excited Justin and gave him all the encouragement he needed to be bolder. He dropped down to his knees ran his fingers up Brian's legs gripping his strong muscular thighs. Justin seemed to be in awe of Brian's cock. The tip was right at his mouth. Brian could feel Justin's warm breath on it.

"Wow," he touched it reverently. “It’s really big!”

Brian chuckled, "Are you going to stare at it or do something with it?"

"Oh, definitely do something with it!" Justin said right before he sucked the head in his hot wet waiting mouth.

The kid was a natural. It may have been almost two years since he'd given anyone head but he hadn't forgotten a thing. Justin’s technique was amazing. Justin sucked Brian’s long dick in his mouth from the tip to base over and over again licking and sucking it from head to base. Brian's dick was slick, shiny and wet coated with Justin's spit. 

Brian let out a throaty moan. His fingers caressed the wet strands of Justin's long hair. Justin's hot wet mouth was the sweetest thing that had ever touched Brian's dick. He stroked it in and out of Justin's mouth setting a fast rhythm. Brian couldn't believe the feeling and the texture of Justin's tongue against his dick. He'd had thousands of blowjobs and he felt nothing like he was feeling now. Every nerve in his dick was tingling. Then it was there -- the kaleidoscope of colors that flashed right before his eyes as his hot cum shot thick and hot down Justin’s throat. Justin didn't back off. If anything he sucked harder drawing forth every last drop. Brian's dick only softened slightly. He gently pulled it free of Justin's mouth. He watched as Justin licked his lips. Brian lifted Justin to his feet and met the sated look on his face.

“You liked that , huh?”

"You taste delicious, Brian." 

"Then give me a taste." Brian pulled Justin to him and thrust his tongue into his warm sweet mouth. Brian sucked hungrily on Justin's tongue tasting his salty earthy flavor of his cum in Justin’s mouth. While the warm shower water that was quickly turning to cold fell down around them.

Brian broke off the kiss, and led Justin out of the now cold water. He dried them both off. Justin leaned against his chest and shut his eyes taking in the fact that he was with Brian and he was about to find out exactly what fucking was all about.

"Don't fall asleep yet Sunshine, we are just getting started."

"I'm not sleeping, I'm anticipating."

Brian bit down lightly on his neck, "It's going to be worth the anticipation." He lifted Justin up in his arms and carried him to the bed. Brian laid Justin down and kissed him with all the pent up passion and longing he felt for him. He waited to see if Justin pulled back but he didn’t. Brian didn’t waste any unnecessary motions. He broke the kiss slid down Justin’s body and took his thick blunt dick in his mouth from tip to the root and set a fast rhythm. Justin couldn’t believe the sensation. Ethan had never sucked him like this. Never swallowed him to the root like this. Brian was relentless. His tongue, lips and the suction of his hot mouth had Justin shooting his cum in his mouth in a matter of minutes.

“Shit! I’m Cumming,” Justin announced needlessly as his cum filled Brian’s mouth. 

Brian sucked him dry within seconds. Before Justin could catch his breath Brian flipped him over on his stomach.

"Get on your knees for me. Rest your head on your forearms," Brian ordered.

Justin did as he was order. Brian draped over his body, pointed his long tongue and traced a long wet trail from Justin's necks to the indention between the cheeks of his asshole. He separated the perfect round globes to expose the pink tightly puckered hole to his sight and touch. Brian touched the puckered hole.

Justin let out a breathy moan, “Oh, Brian that feels so good.”

Brian smiled to himself. Justin had no idea just how good he was about to feel. Brian set to work. He inhaled the musky smell of him as his tongue flicked out to lick the puckered rosette. It quivered at the first touch of his tongue and Justin’s deep throaty moans filled the bedroom. Brian was merciless. His long pointed tongue licked, sucked and penetrated Justin’s asshole lubricating it, preparing it for his dick. 

Justin’s moans were unrestrained and edged Brian on. Brian’s talented tongue and mouth tortured Justin’s hole; sucking, licking, plunging and thrusting in and out of his ass. Brian slipped a finger in Justin’s tight ass and Justin hissed and drew up. Brian soothed him with licks and kisses. He had to temper his passion. He had to remember it had been a long time for Justin. Once Justin started thrusting against his finger he slipped in another finger and gingerly began to stretch Justin hole preparing him for his entry. Justin was thrusting and groaning in pleasure. Justin looked over his shoulder his eyes locked with Brian’s. Justin’s eyes were bright with lust and longing and Brian intended to satisfy them both. Justin was more than ready to be fucked. As if he heard him Justin asked for it.

“Fuck me Brian,” he begged. “Fuck me.”

“My pleasure, Sunshine. My pleasure.”

Brian reached in the bowl on the nightstand and grabbed a condom and the lube. He sheathed his dick, lubed it generously. He turned Justin back over and leaned down to kiss him. Letting Justin taste himself on his tongue. Justin sucked greedily on his tongue like a man starving.

“Justin it’s been awhile so it maybe a little painful.”

“I’m ready,” he assured.

Brian adjusted Justin’s legs again on his shoulders and rose up on his knees. He positioned his dick at the entrance of Justin’s hole. Justin’s eyes locked with Brian’s.

“Fuck me hard,” he breathed. 

Brian did. In one smooth long thrust he sheathed his dick in the tight confines of Justin’s hot moist ass. He paused only a moment to let Justin adjust. He held still waiting for Justin to open his eyes. Once Justin’s passion glazed eyes again locked with his he began to thrust burying his dick fully inside of him with each thrust. He leaned in and kissed Justin. His tongue mimicked the thrusting of his dick. Justin eagerly met his thrusts grabbing Brian’s ass urging him to go faster. Their breathing was heavy and harsh. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their eyes were glazed with lust and passion.

Justin couldn’t believe it. He was getting what he’d always wanted -- he was being fucked. Not made love to…fucked and it was amazing. There was nothing soft or gentle about what he and Brian was doing. It was hot, erotic, filled with lust and passion. It was fucking and Justin was loving every moment of it. 

Brian knew he was about to cum. He never felt anything like this before. This intense need to give and receive pleasure. He never cared about anyone or felt as close to anyone before. Not like now. Not like with Justin. In one night Justin had sneaked under the wire. Wiggled his way under Brian’s defenses.

Brian gripped his legs tightly and angled his dick to brush across Justin’s prostate. Justin’s loud moan reverberated through the room. Justin’s tight hot ass was gripping his dick on each thrust and Brian knew he was about to shoot his load. He reached under him and fisted Justin’s dick and stroked it to the rhythm of his thrust. His tongue, his dick and his hand all had the same rhythm. It was too much for him and Justin.

Justin screamed Brian’s name as his cum shot from him coating their stomachs. Only moments later Brian’s grunt of pleasure escaped his lips as his cum filled his condom-sheathed cock. He collapsed on top of the heaving teen for a moment before lifting his legs off his shoulders. 

Brian gathered Justin in to his arms, and nuzzled his damp hair. He began to doze off as Justin’s arms pulled him close. They woke several times during the night to fuck and each time was just as good if not better than the first.

Justin finally knew what it meant to be fucked and Brian finally realized how it felt to fuck someone he cared about. It was a revelation to them both.  
\-------------------

Justin woke with a smile and an, oh so pleasant ache in his ass. He snuggled into Brian's arms. Brian was quiet so Justin didn't know if he was awake just yet. He did know that he didn't want this feeling to end. The sex had been incredible. More than he could have ever imagined it would be. He couldn't believe how many times he came and how intense and incredible each time had been. Brian's stamina was absolutely amazing. He'd never experienced anything like it before. He didn't know anyone could last that long. He and Ethan had never *made love* that many times in a night. Brian’s dick never seemed to go completely soft. They’d fucked practically all night. Justin turned around in Brian's arms and started kissing his naked chest as he let his hands wander down to the chestnut curls covering his groin. 

"Mornin' Sunshine," Brian nuzzled his hair inhaled his scent and the lasting aroma of their recent fucking. "Didn't you get enough last night?" Brian asked as he tightened his arms around Justin.

"No! With you there is no such thing as enough! Brian last night was incredible!"

Brian laughed at his exuberance, "Glad you enjoyed it!"

"Enjoyed it…..Brian I *loved* every moment of it! I can't wait for us to do it all over again!"

Brain's ego soared, "You're my kind of guy, but it's going to have to wait until later. We have to get up."

Justin was disappointed. He wanted to feel Brian inside him again. "Why?" He pouted.

Brian didn’t answer him instead he placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and pushed Justin off his body. "Come on let's take a shower." 

Justin grumbled, "I never get to have any fun."

Brian couldn’t help but laugh at the disgruntled youth. He looked so cute pouting. He decided to give in….a little. "If you are a good boy maybe I'll suck you off in the shower."

That seemed to brightened Justin's spirits, "Okay."

Brian got off the bed and made his way to the shower. Justin was right behind him. Once Brian gave Justin one of his amazing blowjobs, they showered and dressed. Brian had his usual Coffee and toast for breakfast while Justin finished off the remainder of the Pizza they had ordered for dinner the night before. After their second bout of fucking. Justin had complained of hunger and Brian had allowed him to order Pizza while he went back to the car and brought in Justin’s packages. Brian stood drinking his coffee and shaking his head in disbelief. Justin looked up and caught the bemused expression on Brian's face as he watched him eat.

Justin shrugged, "You made me use all my energy last night and what I had left you stripped from me in the shower."

Brian arched and eyebrow, "Complaining?"

Justin smiled dreamily, "Never." He stood up and walked over to Brian practically gluing his body to his. Brian leaned further back against the island putting down his cup to embrace Justin. He looked down in to the intense blue eyes. He wondered if he'd ever get use to looking into Justin's beautiful eyes.

"Fuck me again," Justin begged. He rubbed his body enticingly against Brian's.

"Aren't you sore?"

Justin gave the question some thought. Yes he was sore. A good kind of sore. Regardless to how sore he was he would do almost anything to feel that mind-blowing pleasure he had experienced at the hands of this man again. Justin started to lie and say he wasn’t sore but thought better of it. He knew Brian would know he was lying. "Yeah," he admitted, "I’m a little sore but I'm willing to bear the pain for the pleasure."

"I'm not. I won't subject you to unnecessary pain." Brian knew that there was always a little pain, the little pinch at entry but that's all it should be. Just that first pinch of pain. "Tonight we'll do a few other things. I promise you'll enjoy them. BUT no penetration. Maybe tomorrow we'll see."

Justin pouted but agreed, "Okay, but tonight I want you to promise I can have full reign over your body."

Brian licked Justin's bottom lip, "That's a promise I'm looking forward to." Brian looked up at the clock. "Now let's go before you make us late for our appointment."

“Wait.” Justin went and brought back his gift. He looked at Brian nervously. “I brought this for you.” He tried to shrug nonchalantly, “It’s nothing special. I thought you might like it.”

Brian took the little shiny bag from Justin’s hands, reached inside and pulled out the bracelet. He didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t used to receiving gifts. He looked at the nervous expression on Justin’s face and knew this was a big deal to him. Brian handed the bracelet to Justin and held out his wrist, “Tie it on for me.”

Justin broke out in one of his sunshine smiles. All his apprehension and nervousness dissipating. Brian looked down lovingly as Justin tied the bracelet on his wrist. When Justin looked up he pulled him to him and lowered his lips to his. The kiss was hot and sweet and filled with promises of later.

“Thank you. Now come on we have an appointment to keep.”

He threw his arm over Justin’s shoulder as they head out the loft. Brian drove to the police station to file a report. Justin was quite on the ride. He stayed close to Brian as they weaved through the crowded police station. The detective's were all stationed on the second floor. An opened crowded area broken up by cubicles and small offices. Carl's office was at the back. They went straight to his office. 

"Brian, Justin its good to see you both." Carl stood up from his desk to greet them. He walked behind them and shut his door before returning to his desk.

"Thank you, Det. Horvath."

Brian smirked at Justin's Country club manners before turning all business. "We came to make out a report for what happened yesterday. We want a record of this recent attempt on Justin's life. Do the superiors know about the latest attempt?"

Carl frowned, "I've alerted them to the situation."

Brian arched an eyebrow, "And…"

"And they told me to keep an eye on the situation and let them know if anything changes."

"Will they take the *situation* more seriously if I end up dead?" Justin asked looking at the detective.

The statement left Brian cold. He didn't want to think about Justin getting hurt or even receiving a scratch. The idea of Justin dying made his chest tight. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. He refused to think of Justin getting hurt. He knew he'd do whatever was necessary to keep him safe.

"You don't have to worry Justin. Whether Carl's superiors pull their heads out the crack of their own asses long enough to realize you're in danger doesn't really matter. Until the threat to you has been eliminated I'll be by your side twenty-four seven."

Justin was awed by Brian's declaration. Justin reached out and held Brian's hand. Brian squeezed his hand reassuringly. The little intimate gesture didn't escape Carl's notice. He intended to question Brian about it later.

Carl stood up and walked around to the door. "This way. The stenographer is waiting to take your statements."

They followed Carl into a room where the stenographer took down there statements. Brian read over the statements and when he was satisfied they were correct he and Justin signed. As they were leaving the police station they ran into Stockwell outside the building.

"Brian, Mr. Taylor."

"Stockwell," Brian said not really looking at Jim, he was watching Justin. His demeanor changed when Stockwell spoke. He became tense as Stockwell came closer.

Brian squeezed Justin's hand to reassure him. "Well Jimmy as much as we would like to chit chat we have better things to do."

Stockwell bristled at Brian calling him Jimmy. Stockwell hated all fags Brian more than most. Only thing Brian didn’t seem to give a shit what Stockwell thought of him. *Why should he,* Stockwell thought. He had the life most men dreamed of. Brian was good looking, drove sporty cars, traveled extensively, seemed to have money at his disposal, wore designer clothes and he broke every stereotypical image Stockwell had of Gay men. There was nothing soft, feminine or sweet about Brian. Stockwell hated him more than most fags because he didn’t fit his stereotypical *fag* image. Before Stockwell could comment Brian lead Justin down the stairs to his Jeep. Stockwell waited until they entered the Jeep and drove off before he took out his cell phone and dialed an all to familiar number.

"You were supposed to take care of our little situation."

"I tried," the voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Well you failed; take care of it, because if I handle it, I don't think you will like the outcome.”

"Alright," came the reply before Stockwell disconnected the call. He turned to walk inside the station and almost slammed into his partner.

"Carl, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," he warned casually.

"I wasn't sneaking. I came out for a cigarette," Carl answered nonchalantly. He didn’t want Jim to know he heard his side of the conversation. He lit his cigarette and leaned against the wall to smoke. Carl’s mind was working overtime. *My gawd,* he thought, *maybe Brian was right about Jim.* Carl had to find out exactly who he was he talking to.* Jim walked into the building. He turned to look at Carl one last before climbing the stairs.

On the ride back to the loft Brian was a little concerned with Justin’s reaction to Stockwell. Justin had become quiet and withdrawn. His face was drawn up in a tight frown and he kept wringing his hands nervously. Brian decided to wait until they were back at the loft before he questioned him about his reaction to Stockwell. When they entered the loft Justin went and sat on the sofa. Brian kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket and gun holster before joining him. When Brian sat down Justin instantly moved closer and leaned his head against Brian's shoulder.

"Justin, what happened today when you saw Stockwell?

"I'm not sure. All of a sudden when he spoke I started to feel…uneasy…panicked. I don't know why. I mean I never got a good feeling from him. It’s plain that he’s a homophobic prick, but today for some odd reason it was different. I felt uneasy. If it wasn’t for your presence I would have been scared. Very scared."

Brian turned side ways and took Justin in his arms. “What is it about Stockwell that’s different to you now?”

Justin shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s as if I’ve heard his voice before but it was harsher, angrier…I can’t place it but I know there’s something I should remember. Something important.”

“Okay. Whatever you are trying to remember it will come to you in do time. Don’t worry about it. We’ll take it one day at a time and deal with your memories as they come. Until then you are not to be around Stockwell unless Uncle Carl or I are with you.”

Justin gave a nervous laugh, “You don’t have to worry about that. I don’t ever want to be alone with him.”

They sat quietly for a while. Brian wanted Justin to feel at ease again. He decided they needed to plan their day.

“What do you want to do today?”

"Can't we stay like this?" Justin mumbled against his chest.

"As nice as that would be, I know you are hungry,” he tweaked Justin’s nose, “because you are always hungry and you finished the pizza for breakfast.” Brian could tell by Justin’s face he didn’t want to go out. He decided they had enough for one day. “How about I order some food and we watch movies all day? Tomorrow you have appointments, and I think maybe you should visit with your mom.”

"Are we going to the condo?"

"No a few reporters are probably still lurking around. Call her and make arrangements to meet somewhere." Brian leaned in and kissed Justin on top of his head before getting up from the sofa. "You call your mother and I will order some lunch from the deli down the street."

Justin went and called his mother at the real estate office. He dialed her direct line. “Hi, Mom.”

“Oh, Baby! I’m so glad you called! Are you alright? Do you want to come home?”

Justin had to smile. He wondered if his Mom would always try to baby him. “I’m fine Mom. I just thought maybe we could meet at the Pittsburgh Museum of Fine Arts tomorrow around lunch time and spend a few hours together. I have an appointment with my physical therapist Emmett and Dr. Buckner but that shouldn’t take too long. I really miss you and Molly.”

“We miss you too baby. I’ll clear my schedule for the entire afternoon and keep Molly home from school. Maybe we can visit the museum and then catch an early dinner. How does that sound?” She asked anxiously. 

“I’ll ask Brian but I don’t think it should be a problem.”

“Baby is everything okay? Is Brian treating you well? Are you safe?”

Justin thought about the attempt on his life yesterday and Brian fucking him all night. He knew telling his mother about the attempt on his life would only worry her and if she even knew what he and Brian did last night she would insist that he come home. “I’m fine Mom. Brian took me shopping and to get a haircut. Other than that it’s been pretty…boring.”

Justin could hear her sigh of relief. “That’s good. I’m glad you’re safe. I miss you Justin. We Iove you. I’ll be glad when this is all over and you can come home. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

Justin smiled, “I love you too Mom. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He hung up. He was glad they were meeting at the Pittsburgh Museum of Fine Arts. He used to go there a lot with his mom when he was younger. He would love to show Brian some of his favorite pieces. Justin filled Brian in on the plans as they waited for the food to come.

"Mom is going to keep Molly from school and bring her as well."

"Okay. I haven’t been to an art museum in years so this should be interesting."

"Brian we don't need to go out anymore today do we?" Justin asked.   
"No, we can stay in and watch movies. I have a case of DVD's pick out what you’d like to see."

Justin went through Brian’s collection. He was amazed by the mix of different movies he had. Justin picked out three movies he wanted to watch and a fourth DVD he was going to tease Brian about.

"Um, Brian, you didn't strike me as a Powerpuff girl fan," Justin said trying to hold back his giggle.

Brian actually blushed. "That's Gus' you asshole."

"Sure Brian, he mocked. “Well we wouldn’t want to disturb *Gus'* DVD," he teased as he replaced the DVD.

"Keep it up and I won't feed you," Brian threatened.

Justin laughed holding up his hands in surrender. "Okay! I picked out three movies. I’m surprised you have my favorite movie of all time."

"What's that?"

"Yellow submarine. I love this movie. And I picked out *Dirty Dancing* and *One Eyed Jack.* My Dad was a real western movie buff and this was one of his favorites."

"Yeah it's mine too,” Brian admitted. “So, Sunshine it looks like you have our afternoon all planned."

Justin gave him a mischievous smile. “Wait until you see what I have planned after the movies.”

Brian laughed. He was realizing Justin was insatiable. He could deal with that. The food arrived. They sat on the sofa in front of the TV and watched movies. Justin recited all the words to *Yellow Submarine* and Brian returned the favor by reciting the words to *One Eyed Jack.* Neither man wanted to think beyond what pleasures the day and night held.  
\-----------------  
Across town Stockwell decided to make a house call just incase he wasn't clear enough on the phone. He pushed open the door and walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing here?” What if someone saw you come in here?"

"No one saw me. I'm a cop I know how to cover my tracks."

"What do you want?" He stuttered nervously.

"First of all, I came for my cut and second I wanted to be sure we understood each other on the phone this morning."

"YES! You made yourself loud and clear, but you didn’t give me all the details the other day. Plus I don’t know if I want to get involved in something like this."

"It doesn't matter what you want. You are in way to deep to back out. You have just as much to lose as I do. So I will tell you again-- take care of him and don't *fuck up* next time."

“How am I supposed to do that with Kinney around him 24-7?”

Stockwell sneered, “That’s your fucking problem! You figure it out!” 

“Here," the man thrust an envelope in to Jim's hand "Now get out!"

"You know you need to learn to control your little outburst. One of these days I may not be so understanding." Stockwell's cold light eyes raked over him and left him standing there in fear. 

Stockwell got in his car and drove away. A few minutes later the other man left as well. He looked around nervously before locking up and walking away. Neither man was aware of a lone man sitting in his car witnessing what little he was able to see of their exchange. 

Carl had decided to take Brian's advice and follow Jim. He wasn’t sure of what he saw, but he did know it was worth further investigation. He wanted to be damn sure before he made any accusations.

Back at the loft Brian and Justin were enjoying there lazy day together neither man could remember the last time they have felt so comfortable and satisfied. Especially Brian, he was enjoying lying on the sofa stroking Justin’s hair as they watched movies both had watched a *gazillion* times. After watching the three movies Justin had chosen Brian had picked out a few more. They’d ordered Chinese food for dinner and returned to the sofa to snuggle.

The feeling that he got from being around Justin amazed Brian. He’d been a protector all his life but other than Gus he’d never felt this protective of another person before. After the last movie ended Brian looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was late.

"Okay young man time for bed." Brian teased as he untangled himself from Justin's body.

"Mmmm, I like that idea," Justin purred as he stretched up to give Brian a soft kiss on his lips.

"I didn't say my bed."

Justin was nothing if not versatile, "That's okay. We can use my bed," he offered.

Brian laughed and pulled Justin down for a longer more passionate kiss. He knew that the night was about to get a lot longer.


	9. The Bodyguard

Justin woke up to the exquisite feeling of Brian’s hard body rubbing against him. He yawned softly. His body hummed from the intense fucking from last night. It had been an amazing evening. Brian did everything to him. Everything put penetration. Brian had given him a hand job and a blowjob. Brian had oiled their bodies and they’d kissed and rubbed their hard cocks together until both of them had exploded. Brian had rimmed him and stroked his cock at the same time until Justin’s body felt as it was literally melting in the mattress. And if the hard cock pressing against his ass was any indication Brian was ready to go again. 

He smiled, “Mornin’ Brian.”

“Mmmm,” Brian answered. His hard cock pressed between the cheeks of Justin’s ass. His hands were wrapped around Justin’s cock gently stroking the thick hard length. “Are you up for another round?” 

Justin looked down as his hard straining cock. Precum was leaking from his slit. “Oh, yeah,” he breathed, “I’m up for it.” Justin thought he’d cum before Brian entered his welcoming ass. 

Brian lifted Justin’s leg over his hip. Brian positioned his already sheathed and lubed cock at Justin’s quivering hole and thrust firmly. He firmly kissed his shoulder and Justin moaned. Another soft moan escaped Justin’s throat as Brian set an intense pace of stroking in and out of Justin’s quivering hole. Justin leaned his head back against Brian’s shoulder. Brian leaned over and captured his lips. The kiss was a little awkward to maintain at their position but somehow they managed. Justin let out his moan of pleasure in Brian’s mouth as his cock spurted his juices over Brian’s hand and over his own chest. Brian vigorously sucked down Justin’s moans as he too reached his orgasm filling his condom. Their breathing was heavy and harsh. Brian eased his softening cock from Justin’s ass. 

Brian flipped Justin over on his back and smiled at him wickedly. Justin could only watched mesmerized as Brian sucked his cum from his fingers and then licked the cum from Justin’s chest. He trailed his tongue up Justin’s chest past his Adam’s apple, up his chin. He licked Justin’s lips before sinking his tongue in his mouth. Justin sucked Brian’s tongue hungrily tasting himself on his tongue.

They both lay back. Basking in the afterglow of fucking. Justin never knew it could be like this. That he could feel so wired, so hot and so content at the same time. Brian brought out all of those feelings in him. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt.

Brian pulled the condom off his cock, threw it in the ashtray and lit a cigarette. He too was deep in thought. He couldn’t believe how much he cared for the young man in his arms. It didn’t take him long to realize he was lost to Justin the first time their eyes locked. The moment his eyes locked with Justin’s sparkling blue eyes he knew he had found what he said he didn’t believe in. His soul mate. All the bullshit he’d told himself about love, commitment sounded hollow now. He ran his long fingers through Justin’s soft golden locks. 

Justin turned to face Brian. He kissed his chest and laid his head on Brian’s chest. “Brian have you ever been in love before?”

Brian exhaled and watched his smoke drift from his mouth before he answered. “When I was in high school I thought I was in love with my soccer coach. It didn’t take me long to realize what I was in was lust.” Brian resumed running his finger through Justin’s soft locks. “Why do you ask?”

Justin hesitated. Brian could feel the hesitation in Justin. He lifted Justin’s face up so he could look in his eyes. He repeated his question, “Why do you ask?”

Justin swallowed nervously, “I…I um…I have feelings for you.”

This didn’t come as a surprise to Brian. Justin was so open with his emotions. He’d realized the first night they had fucked that Justin had become emotionally attached. Not to mention he was vulnerable because of everything he had been through and the threats on his life. Brian was worried about how much of what Justin was feeling was based on the fact that he saw Brian as his protector and savior. Although Brian didn’t mind Justin depending on him for protection he wanted more from him in a relationship.

“Justin are you confusing gratitude and appreciation with lust and desire?” Brian didn’t want to use caring and loving just yet. Actually he was afraid to utter those words. Afraid that Justin would laugh in his face.

Justin looked at Brian earnestly, “Brian I know the difference between gratitude, lust, desire and love. I care for you, Brian. I care for you very deeply. Fuck it!” Justin decided to just put the cards on the table. “I love you Brian. There I’ve said it now deal with it. I’m not confused. I know what I feel for you. I can understand if you don’t feel the same way, but don’t try to demean my feelings.”

“Justin I’d never try to demean your feelings. I just want us to be cautious. I don’t know if I’m right for you,” he gave a derisive snort, “I’m certainly too old for you. Justin not long ago…less than a year ago to be exact I had a reputation as the Stud of Liberty Avenue. I tricked every night. I never fucked the same guy twice and I had a taste for kink that would probably make you blush. Justin the number of men I’ve fucked is probably in the thousands.”

“Wow!” Justin was astounded at the number. “That’s a lot of men! Still it doesn’t mean anything. They were just fucks. I think you are the right age for me, and I don’t care about your past, Brian. I’m interested in your present; our future. And as for your taste in kink, maybe you can teach me some of that stuff and we can do it together.”

Brian’s breath caught in his throat, “So you want to learn a little kink?”

“I want to learn anything that will give both of us pleasure. I want to be with you Brian. You’re all I think about now. I’ve thought ahead to when all of this is over and we catch whoever is trying to hurt me. I’ve asked myself what I wanted in my future.”

“What did you come up with?”

“When I look in the future I see myself back at PIFA, working somewhere to support myself, but most importantly I see myself with you. You are all I want Brian,” he stated emphatically.

Brian stared at Justin for a long time before he leaned down and captured his lips in a soft urgent kiss. He didn’t know if it was wise but he believed him. 

He broke the kiss and smiled down at the serious young man looking up at him. “Justin, I don’t know how good I’ll be in a relationship. I’ve never really had a boyfriend. Justin, my motto has always been *I don’t believe in love, I believe in fucking. It’s honest and efficient with the least amount of bullshit and the maximum amount of pleasure. I always thought love was something straight people told themselves they were in to get laid.*”

Justin entwined his fingers with Brian’s, “What do you believe now?” he asked quietly.

“Now I believe I might want to rethink my philosophy. We will have to take it slow Justin. I don’t want to hurt you because I do something wrong. My parents weren’t exactly shining examples on love and relationships.”

“Neither were mine. That’s okay. We’ll do it together, Brian. We know what we want out of a relationship. We’ll just have to make sure we give each other what matters most.”

“What’s that?” Brian felt like Justin was the teacher and he his eager student.

“We will give of ourselves. We will be open and honest with our feelings. We’ll always talk to each other.”

Brian groaned, “Do we have to be lezzy about it?”

Justin playfully punched him in the shoulder, “No, we will be homos about it and get it right,” he laughed.

“Justin I want you to know that I don’t expect monogamy from you. You are still young and inexperienced. There are so many things you haven’t experienced; Babylon, the backroom of Babylon, the baths, orgies. When I was your age I was fucking every guy I met,” Brian let out a derisive snort, “Until recently I still was. Justin, if you see a guy that you want to fuck then go for it. As long as that is all it is and at the end of the evening you come home to me. If you find someone that you want to be with…have a relationship with let me know. I don’t want to lose you but, I want you to be happy, even if you find that happiness with another man. Just don’t sneak around and lie to me.”

Justin started to tell Brian he’d never want to be with another man but he remained silent. If Brian needed to give him this freedom to be in a relationship with him he’d accept his little stipulation.

“Okay Brian. I promise I’ll never lie to you and IF I fall in love with someone else I’ll tell you. And as for all the other stuff. I do want to experience it; Babylon, the backroom, the Bath’s, orgies, but I want to experience them with you.”

That seemed to satisfy Brian. “So maybe we can try this….relationship thing then,” he tentatively said.

“I’d like that. We’ll just keep at it until we get it right. Even if it takes us forever.”

Brian tightened his fingers around Justin’s, “Planning on spending forever with me?”

“Yeah,” Justin gave him a Sunshine smile, “that’s the plan.”  
***********************

Justin’s morning PT appointment with Emmett was a little longer than usual. Emmett smiled slyly at Brian as he escorted Justin into the PT room. Brian knew that as soon as the Physical Therapy session was over all the fags on Liberty Avenue would know he escorted Justin to his appointment again. Emmett was the Queen of Liberty Avenue gossip.

Of course Emmett was his beautiful flamboyant self in a neon green lab coat. And he actually was not as surprised this time to see Brian arrive with Justin. Brian came into the room and he was more active in the session than in the last appointment. Emmett was so amazed with Justin’s progress in only a couple of days he added a few new exercises to his regime. Emmett gushed over the strength Justin was building in his right hand. His grasp and control had improved tremendously.

“Mmmm baby, I see someone has been working with you,” Emmett gave Brian a sly look. “What have the two of you been using to strengthen your grasp?”

Brian smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Emmett laughed at Brian’s answer as Justin blushed. After his session with Emmett, Justin had a follow up appointment with Dr. Bruckner. Brian sat in the waiting room. 

Justin made himself comfortable in the chair facing Ben’s desk. Ben pulled out a new tape and put it in the recorder for their session. Ben noticed that Justin seemed calmer and more relaxed than he’d had in his previous visit. Ben took in the new haircut and the new clothes but it was more than that. Justin wasn’t as pale or as nervous. Justin seemed happy. Actually he was glowing. He looked like a young man in love. That assessment worried him more than he wanted to admit.

Ben started the recorder, “How have you been Justin?”

Justin’s smile lit up his face, “I’m doing much better. I’ve been out in public and I’m not uncomfortable being touched by my family and friends anymore. I still draw up when a stranger comes too close but as long as Brian is around I’m okay.”

Ben felt a wave of jealousy wash over him and he pushed it down, “Do you think it’s wise to become so attached to a *friend* this early? You are still emotionally vulnerable. I don’t want you to become dependent on someone that may not be…..reliable. I’d hate to see you get hurt.”

“Brian and I are more than just friends….much more. He’d never hurt me,” Justin stated adamantly.

Ben recognized the look on Justin’s face. He’d seen it many times before. Justin was in love. He decided to warn him about Brian. He told himself he was doing this for Justin’s mental well-being not because he was jealous.

“You are aware that Mr. Kinney has quite a reputation on Liberty Avenue?”

“Yeah, Brian told me about it. It’s his past. It has nothing to do with us now.”

Ben wanted to say more. But he felt to say anything else against Brian would only alienate him from Justin. He didn’t want to destroy their patient/doctor relationship. He changed his line of questioning.

”How are the nightmares? Are you sleeping better?”

Justin thought about all the energy he’d been using lately keeping up with Brian’s insatiable sexual appetite. Of course he reasoned that his sexual appetite had become as voracious as Brian’s.

He gave Ben an enigmatic smile, “I’m usually very tired and …sated every night. I don’t have much energy left for nightmares.”

Ben had a good idea how he tired himself out each night. He’d fucked Brian before he knew the man could go all night long. He imagined Justin was very sated and tired each night. He shook the thoughts off. He reminded himself that Justin was his patient not a potential lover. He needed to behave as a professional. “Have you remembered anything else about the attack?”

Justin scrunched up his face, “Maybe. I don’t know. The other day I had a bad reaction to Det. Stockwell.”

That statement piqued Ben’s interest, “What type of reaction? Can you expound on your feelings?”

“I don’t know how to explain it. I heard his voice and it just made me uneasy. I’ve been around him before so I couldn’t figure out why I was so uneasy about him.” Justin shrugged his shoulders, “I’m probably just reacting to the fact that he is a homophobic prick.”

Ben had to laugh at Justin’s colorful yet accurate description of Stockwell. “Yeah,” he agreed. “It’s well known in our community.” Ben didn’t think Justin’s uneasiness around Stockwell was anything to be concerned about. Justin was just reacting to Stockwell’s obvious disdain for Gay men. Ben changed the subject. They spent the rest of the session talking about how Justin was adjusting to his life and if he’d thought about his future goals. Ben glanced at the clock and realized Justin’s hour was over. “Let’s call this a wrap for today. If you remember anything or need to talk just call the office. If it’s after hours my answering service will take the message. You are one of my priority patients. The service will make sure I get your message.”

Justin smiled his gratitude. “Thanks, Dr. Bruckner.”

Ben cut off the recorder and leaned his forearms on his desk. “Justin can I make a personal comment? Or you can call it advice. This is not as patient to doctor but as friend to friend?”

He seemed so serious Justin was a little apprehensive about what he was going to say. “Sure, Dr. Bruckner.”

“You’ve only known Brian for a short time. I understand how it feels to be caught up in the moment. Brian is a very handsome, and I’ve been told he can also be a very charming man. I know you think you are in love with Brian…”

Justin opened his mouth to protest but Ben held up his hand to silence him. “Hear me out Justin.”

Justin clamped his lips shut. His mouth turned into a tense drawn line but he listened.

“Maybe you are in love with Brian, but I’ve known him for many years. I don’t know if he has the emotional maturity to love another person. At least not to the extent that I think you want him to love you. I’m just telling you this because you’ve been through enough pain. I don’t want to see you hurt emotionally.”

Justin stood up. He was angry but he clamped that anger down. He couldn’t stop Dr. Bruckner from believing the worst about Brian but he’d be damn if he listened to anyone insult Brian.

“Since you are giving me this advice as a friend I’ll call you Ben. As my friend, Ben, I can only expect you to accept my relationship about Brian, and keep any negative comments about him to yourself. I love him, I respect him, but most importantly I trust him. Brian has a lot of love to give. He’s been unfortunate that he’s only met men who were interested in his big cock, not his big heart. I am interested in both. I’m not saying Brian won’t hurt me, but I know he won’t do it on purpose. He loves me and I love him. I thank you for your concern. It’s not needed or wanted so butt the fuck out!” Justin took a deep breath closed his eyes and when he opened them he felt calmer. “Now, Dr. Bruckner, I’ll set up another appointment with the receptionist on the way out.”

Justin walked to the door. He paused with his hand on the door knob. “And for the record Ben you don’t *know* Brian you just fucked him.” Justin walked out the door and closed it softly behind him. Ben was left sitting behind his desk shocked. He realized young Justin could be very protective and supportive of his man when he was in love. Ben didn’t doubt for a moment that Justin loved Brian. He just hoped Justin didn’t live to regret it.

Justin didn’t tell Brian about the last part of his session with Ben. He didn’t want Brian to have any doubts or second thoughts about their budding relationship. He knew Brian could tell he was a little tense but he managed to get away with telling him he was frustrated because the session didn’t help him remember anything. Brian bought his excuse and told him not to worry about anything he’d remember in time.

It was late afternoon when Brian and Justin were back in the Jeep heading towards the Museum to meet his mom and sister. Justin knew they would have an early dinner, but he didn’t think his stomach could wait that long.

“Brian.” 

Brian knew that tone of voice he’d heard it many times over the last few days. It the tone Justin used when he was hungry. “Yes, Justin.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Why am I not surprised?” he mocked.

“There is a pretzel stand on the corner by the museum. Do you want to share one before we go in?” Justin asked hopefully. “Please share one with me. They are filling and I just want something to tie me over until we eat dinner with Mom and Molly.”

Brian smiled indulgently, “I tell you what, I’ll get you one, you eat what you can and throw the rest a way. How does that sound?"

Justin laughed at Brian's squeamishness. “Fine, but you don’t know what you are missing.”

"I'll take my chances,” he told Justin. Brian parked the car in the garage under the museum. He left his guns and holster in the trunk of the jeep. He knew he wouldn’t be able to enter the museum wearing them. They walked out of the garage and passed the front entrance of the museum to the pretzel stand. Justin ordered his pretzel with a side order of honey mustard. Brian had to admit that it actually smelled very appetizing, but he had a thing about eating food from street vendors. He just didn't do it. Justin however didn’t seem to have a problem. When the vendor handed him the concoction, Justin took a huge bite and enjoyed the salty flavor of the pretzel mixed with the sweet tangy flavor of the honey mustard.

"Brian are you sure you don’t want any?” Justin asked with his mouth full.

“I’m sure.” Brian said, but he couldn't stop himself from leaning over and licking the little dab of mustard that was on the corner of Justin’s mouth. 

“Brian, people are looking,” Justin said blushing. He was still very uncomfortable with PDA's away from the safety of Liberty Avenue.

“Yeah, AND…” Brian responded still holding him close. Brian didn’t care what heteros thought about his display of affection. If they didn’t want to see it they could look the other way or close their eyes. He really didn’t care.

"And nothing I guess,” Justin responded. He looked up at Brian and smiled. If Brian wanted to show his affection to him in public then he’d be just as affectionate. 

They sat on the steps of the museum while Justin ate. He wasn’t allowed to bring the food inside so he had to finish before they went in. They sat in a comfortable silenced and people watched. Justin was about to comment on a pair of ugly pants a guy had on when he heard it. Violin music. Justin stood up and looked in the direction that the music was coming from. A little ways down from the pretzel stand a small crowd of people were gathered listening to a young man playing his violin. 

“Oh, my fucking gawd!” Justin said stunned. He had known eventually he'd run into Ethan he just didn't know it would be so soon. He didn't even know if he was prepared to see him. It didn't matter he knew there was nothing that was going to keep him away from that corner. Justin stood up.

“What’s wrong?” Brian stood beside Justin suddenly concerned with his change of mood.

“It’s Ethan.” Justin said as he made his way down the sidewalk towards the small crowd. Brian followed closely beside him. As Justin reached the crowd Ethan had just finished the piece he was playing. The crowd applauded and began to disburse. He watched as Ethan counted the money that had been placed in his violin case before placing the violin in the case and closing the lid.

“Hello, Ethan.” Justin couldn't believe his voice sounded so normal.

“Justin!” Ethan turned around startled to see Justin standing in front of him. Ethan was even more surprised at how good Justin looked. His hair was longer than the last time he’d seen Justin. His hair was styles so that the bangs fell softly over his forehead. The back of his hair was long enough to brush the collar of the blue cashmere sweater that molded to his lithe upper body. Ethan vaguely wondered when Justin acquired a taste for cashmere. Just wore a pair of designer jeans that hugged his body in all the right places. He was absolutely gorgeous and still sexy. 

“Oh my gawd look at you!” Ethan took a step forward to give Justin a hug. Justin instinctively stepped back and found himself pressed up against Brian’s hard body. Ethan couldn’t help but notice Brian’s hand snake around Justin’s waist in a possessive manner.

"Are you okay?" Brian leaned down to whisper in his ear.

Justin caressed the hands holding him tightly. "I'm fine," he assured Brian. He felt Brian's hands relax. He turned his attention back to Ethan.

“How are you Ethan?"

"I'm okay. I should be asking you that questions?"

Justin shrugged nonchalantly, "As you can see I'm fine."

Justin was pleased to see Ethan eye him hungrily. He was so glad he'd gotten the haircut and the new clothes. He knew he looked good. For some perverse reason he was happy to see the longing in Ethan's eyes for what he would never have again. Mainly him.

"Still playing on street corners I see," Justin mocked. "Some things never change. After almost two years I thought you'd be with the Pittsburgh orchestra." Justin knew that was just one of many stepping-stones Ethan always said would be on his path to greatness. "So how’s... Eric? That is his name isn't it?” Justin asked not holding back any punches.

Ethan paled. He swallowed before answering, “Well, um, Eric and I broke up. I’m with Steve now. He is a music major also."

Justin gave a short humorless laugh. “Uh huh, you just don’t let the bed get cold do ya? Well, you know what? Who you fuck, and I used the term lightly, is none of my business. But I did think we had enough of a friendship or some type of relationship that you would at least try to find out if I was dead or a live.”

Ethan blanched at Justin's open hostility. He looked up at the tall man standing behind him. The man was staring angrily at him. Ethan attempted to defend himself, “For a couple of months, Justin I came to the hospital to see you. I didn’t know if you would ever wake up. It’s not like we were really a couple anymore. I mean the night you got hurt you broke up with me. Besides, I think I would have heard if you had died. I’m glad you are okay." 

Ethan looked as if he wanted to say more but just then a young blonde kid that looked like he'd barely turned 18, if that, walked over and kissed Ethan on the cheek. The kid held tightly to Ethan. Justin looked at the kid and smirked. *It figured,* he thought to himself. *A young inexperienced kid was all that Ethan could handle. The boy was probably fresh out of high school.*

Ethan introduced him, "Justin this is Steve," he hesitated, "My boy-boyfriend."

"Hey," Steve greeted him softly. 

Ethan didn't like the way Steve's eyes traveled over both Justin and Brian. He could tell that Steve was very attracted to both of them. He moved closer to protect his boyfriend. It was getting harder and harder to find them so innocent.

Brian reached his hand out to shake Ethan's, "I'm Justin's boyfriend." 

Justin tilted his head back to smile up at Brian. He liked hearing Brian call him boyfriend. Brian leaned down to brush his lips against Justin’s. 

Ethan raked his eyes over Brian and back to Justin. "I see you didn't waste any time either," Ethan sneered. His voice was laced with jealousy.

Justin smiled up at Brian. "Not when I see what I've always wanted."

That comment got a tight squeeze from Brian. Ethan couldn't believe how comfortable the two were with each other. Justin had only been out of his coma for a little over a month and he and this...this Brian were acting like they'd been together much longer. He hated Brian on sight. He was everything Ethan always wanted to be. Brian was tall, handsome and Ethan could tell everything Brian had on was designer from the black silk t-shirt that emphasized his broad shoulders to the tight black jeans that hugged his muscular thighs. Ethan couldn’t afford one but he knew a Hugo Boss leather jacket when he was one. Plus the shades Brian had perched on top of his perfectly styled hair had a designer emblem on them. Ethan felt short, drab and flabby next to Brian. His eyes caught Brian’s. The arrogant bastard had the audacity to smirk at him. Ethan could tell Brian knew everything he had been thinking. He hated the bastard even more.

"Are you through talking with your little friend Sunshine?" Brian asked. 

Ethan bristled at being called Justin's little friend. He was Justin's ex-lover damn it. Ethan could hear the utter boredom in Brian's voice directed at him. Ethan was use to people being impressed with him. He could tell by the way Brian was looking at him he thought he was slime.

"Ethan, I’ll see you around. I hope you and Steve are happy together.” Justin realized he had no animosity towards Ethan. Ethan paled in significance to what he shared with Brian. Justin turned slightly and wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist and the two walked off toward the entrance of the Museum.

Ethan couldn't believe that he'd just been dismissed so casually. Justin had replaced him only a month or so after coming out of his coma. Ethan stood staring after him; he was shocked to see Justin, but was in awe of the beautiful man walking with him. Justin had moved on, and rather nicely. Ethan’s ego huge blow knowing Justin had replaced him without a backwards glance. Ethan turned his attention back to his current muse. Steve's was watching the beautiful couple walk away also. Ethan grabbed his hand and turned him in the opposite direction. He wanted to get as far away from Justin and Brian as he possibly could. 

Brian and Justin walked into the front door of the museum before Brian spoke. “Want to talk about it?”

Justin thought about it for a few seconds. "No, he’s my past. There really isn’t anything worth talking about where he is concerned.”

“He was your first?” Brian asked quietly.

Justin stopped walking and looked at Brian. He pulled Brian down a long hallway and into the men's room. They took the end stall where they could speak privately. Justin locked the door behind them. He leaned against the stall door.

“Ethan was the first guy I had sex with, the first guy I thought I was in love with, but I did not know what sex…fucking was until a few nights ago...with you," Justin let those words sink in before he continued. "And as for being in love with him…I was in love with being in love. I was young, naïve and completely caught up in the fantasy and romance of being in love. I thought Ethan was my dream man. It didn't take me long to tire of my romantic ideas and Ethan. I was tired of all those weak, soft, sweet emotions. I wanted real, strong emotions backed by strong actions. Ethan didn't know how to give me that. After awhile the sex became routine and I was just bored with our relationship. It’s just like Ethan said. The night I was attacked I’d broken off our relationship. I got home early and I walked in on him fucking another guy. As bad as the sex was and as unhappy as I was with him I never cheated on Ethan. That was one of the reasons seeing him just now bothered me. Some of the old anger was still around. It’s gone now. I have no real feelings left for him and I don’t want his presence to ruin our day." 

He pushed away from the wall of the stall to hug Brian. Brian wrapped his strong arms around Justin and held him tightly. Justin realized that he was locked inside a bathroom stall with Brian. He looked up at Brian with a wicked grin " Hey, you know what? I've never fucked in a public place before."

Brian gave him a wicked smile, "I can change that."  
Brian dropped to his knees and pulled Justin firmly to him. Brian had Justin's pants down and around his ankles in seconds. Justin gripped Brian's shoulders as Brian swallowed his cock to the root. Justin's dick felt like it was wrapped in hot wet velvet. Brian's strawberry lips brushed against the soft curly hair at Justin's groin. Justin threw his head back and his hips bucked sending his cock deeper in Brian's mouth. Brian's head bobbed up and down setting a fast urgent pace that had Justin shooting his thick hot cum down Brian's throat in seconds. Justin choked off his cry of passion clenching his jaw tightly to keep from screaming. 

As he basked in the glow of his orgasm Brian expertly maneuvered him to lean against the stall door. Justin marveled at how quickly Brian sheathed and lubed his cock. Justin wondered how many times Brian had repeated the same motion in countless restrooms. The thought was quickly obliterated from Justin's mind as Brian entered him in a single thrust. Brian laid his head on Justin's shoulder and groaned in pleasure. His hot breath heating the patch of skin just below Justin's ear. Justin turned his head and locked his lips with his lover's tasting himself in their heated kiss. 

Their fucking was fast urgent and the most erotic pleasure Justin had ever experienced in his life. Justin tried to be quite but the pleasure was too intense. Throaty moans and groans escaped his clenched lips as Brian pounded in to his ass lifting him up on the tip of his toes with each thrust. Justin heard that sexy, deep throaty groan Brian made when he was cumming. The force of Brian's last thrust lifted Justin toes off the ground. Brian's arm tightened around his waist holding him firmly against his chest as his cock buried deeply in his ass pulsated spilling its juices. 

Their harsh, heavy breathing filled the small stall. The heady smell of their fucking permeated the air around them. Justin's entire body weight went slack against Brian. He felt heat, flush; yet energized. Brian was the first to regain his composure. He turned Justin to face him leaned him against the door, captured his hands above his head and kissed him. Justin sucked hungrily at Brian's mouth. Savoring the taste of his lover's spit spiced with his cum.

Brian had his clothes zipped and button up in a matter of seconds. He looked cool, casual and gorgeous. Every hair in place. Nothing betrayed that he'd just fucked his lover in a bathroom stall. 

It took Justin a little longer to adjust his clothing. He wasn't as experienced in getting himself back together after such an intense bout of public fucking. They finally stepped out of the stall. 

A heavyset, middle-aged man in a business suit stood by the sink washing his hands. When Justin approached the sink the man turned and gave him a leering smile. Justin blushed bright red. It didn't take a genius to know the man had heard him and Brian fucking. Brian stepped between Justin and the man and stared the businessman down. The man quickly dropped his eyes, finished washing his hands and hurried from the restroom. 

Brian turned back to Justin and kissed him on the temple. "Don't let him throw you." 

Justin gave a shy smile, "It's a little.weird knowing he heard us." Then his smile grew sexy, "But it's sorta exciting too. You know what I mean?"

Brian leaned his hip against the sink and smiled back, "Yeah, having someone around or listening to you getting off or watching you get off can be a big turn on." A few more men entered the restroom. "Let's get out of here."

Justin finished drying his hands. "Okay. Come on let me show you some of my favorite paintings." 

Justin grabbed Brian's hand and led him back into the museum. Justin led Brian into a room that held two of his favorite paintings. He told Brian how he used to come and sit there for hours at a time studying every detail trying to replicate the artist's strokes. Brian was amazed by the passion that Justin portrayed as he talked about some of the works and the details behind the inspiration. He could see Justin was just as passionate about art as he was about fucking. 

An hour had passed and Ethan was long forgotten. Justin and Brian were barely a quarter of the way through the museum when Justin checked his watch. It was time for his mother and Molly. He'd told them to meet him in the reception area. He and Brian made their way there. His mother and Molly were waiting for them.

"Justin, Justin," Molly yelled running straight to him.

"Hey Mollusk," Justin said as he bent down and enveloped Molly in a huge bear hug. He released her and walked over to his mother. "I'm glad you came Mom," he kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug as well. 

Jennifer's arms wrapped tightly around him holding him close. Then it dawned on her what was happening. She pulled back to look at her son, "Justin, you're hugging me."

"Do you want me to stop?" Justin asked somewhat confused

"No, baby, I am just surprised! I could barely touch you before and now you're hugging me!" Jennifer was amazed. She was smiling with tears in her eyes. Brian could see where Justin's sunshine smile came from. "The therapy with Dr. Bruckner is really working wonders."

Justin turned to smile up at his handsome protector. "Among other things."

The look that passed between Justin and Brian didn't go unnoticed by Jennifer. She intended to have a talk with Brian. Justin was a young inexperienced and impressionable boy. She would not have him corrupted or taken advantage of by a man with much more experience than he had.

They walked through the museum. Jennifer made sure that she was between Justin and Brian. Justin and Jennifer knew the museum like the back of their hands. It was their place; the two took Molly and Brian under their wings pointing out interesting facts. Jennifer and Justin wanted them to love the museum as much as they did. After a few more hours of touring the museum they headed upstairs to the Museum's restaurant.

Molly was taken with Brian. Since her Mother was beside Justin she had Brian to herself. Molly looked up at Brian with innocence and said, "You and Justin smell a like."

"Yeah we do," Brian glanced at Justin and gave him a secretive smile. 

Justin smiled back. That was another benefit to fucking his boyfriend, the spicy expensive cologne he wore usually rubbed off on Justin's clothes or skin during their encounters. He loved walking around or drifting off to sleep with Brian's scent on his skin.

They went to dinner and Molly had the honor of sitting next to Brian in the museum restaurant. Jennifer was amazed by the changes in Justin in such a short time. She noticed he had his haircut and he was wearing new clothes. She was more amazed at the inner changes in him. He seamed more open and not as afraid as he was when he first awaken from the coma. She hated to admit it, but maybe staying with Brian had helped him. She was very apprehensive about what was going on between them. Justin looked at Brian with such love and devotion. She knew that look. She'd worn it on her face when she fell in love with Justin's father. In the end that love had caused her great pain. She didn't want her son to go through that same kind of pain. 

After they made their dinner orders Jennifer stood up. "Justin I'm going to let you have a little alone time with your sister. You don't mind if I steal Brian away for a few minutes? We'll just be over in the sitting area." She pointed to the sitting area.

Justin locked eyes with Brian silently seeking his agreement. Brian nodded his approval. Justin turned to his mother, "Sure Mom. If you aren't here I can aggravate Mollusk," he said playfully ruffling her long blond hair.

She squealed and tried to remove his hand from her head. Jennifer smiled watching her two children together. She turned and walked away from the table Brian right behind her. They took a seat at the far end of the sitting area where Brian could keep a close eye on Justin.

Jennifer got right to the point, "Have you seduced and fucked my son?"

Brian was honest, "Yes." Although as Brian thought about it his young boyfriend had seduced him. He wasn't about to tell Jennifer that.

"You are too experienced and too old for him," she admonished.

Brian looked over at his boyfriend talking animatedly and laughing with his sister. "He doesn't seem to think so. I agree with him."

Jennifer let out a harsh sigh, "I trusted you with him. You promised to protect him. Not seduce and fuck him. I don't want to see my son hurt when you callously discard him when this.. assignment of protecting him is over."

Brian bristled. He wasn't used to explaining himself to anyone but because this was Justin's mother he made an exception, "I will not hurt Justin. I certainly have no intentions of discarding Justin when I've eliminated the threat to his life. Justin knows that. AND that's as much as I'm going to discuss with you. If you want to know anything else you will have to talk with Justin." He could tell Jennifer wasn't satisfied with his answers but as far as he was concerned he'd already told her more than he wanted her to know. 

She stood up. "Let's return to our table. Oh, and Mr. Kinney, my son has been through enough pain in his life. If you hurt my son I'll cut off your balls and stuff them down your throat," She gave him a sweet smile before turning on her heels and walking away. 

As Brian followed behind her, he had no doubt she meant every word she said. Time passed quickly. After dinner they made their way to an ice cream shop for desert and coffee. Justin wasn't even sure how long they had been sitting at the booth talking and laughing. Molly fell asleep with her head on Brian's shoulder. Justin was feeling a little sluggish himself. He and Brian had been out since early that morning.

Jennifer was sad to see Justin leave, but she agreed that he needed to rest. Brian promised that they would set up another visit soon and he would keep her informed of the progress of the case. Neither Brian nor Justin felt they should tell her about the last attempt on his life. He was fine and they didn't want to worry her anymore than she already was. Brian and Justin walked with Jennifer to her car and Brian carried a still sleeping Molly and placed her in the seat belt in the back seat of Jennifer's SUV. 

Brian and Justin waited for Jennifer to drive off before heading for the Jeep. 

Justin turned to Brian, "What did you and my Mom talk about?"

Justin wrapped his arms around Justin's waist and pulled him close, "She told me if I hurt you she'd cut off my balls and shove them down my throat." 

Justin gasped in surprise, "My Mom said that!" He couldn't believe his perfectly mannered Mom would even say something like that. His Mom had really changed in the last two years. "Wow! My Mom never used language like that before. I'm sorry that she said those things to you. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

Brian squeezed his waist affectionately, "Don't worry about. She'll never get to my balls."

Justin grinned, "Yeah, because you're too fast for her."

"No," Brian stopped and looked down at Justin. "I'm not worried because I don't intend to hurt you."

Justin believed him.

\-----------

When they returned to the loft they were tired from the long day. They took a long hot shower together; Justin watched a little TV as Brian worked on the computer. Justin must have dozed the last thing he remembered was Brian lifting him off the sofa and putting him in bed. He rolled up under him and drifted off into a sound sleep.

Justin was awakened Saturday morning with Brian's hot lips wrapped around his morning hard on. *Now this is the way to take care of a morning wood Justin thought* He arched his hips off the bed and buried his cock deeply in his lover's mouth. Justin didn't even mind missing Saturday morning cartoons.

After spending hours in bed fucking, Brian and Justin finally took a shower, dressed and ate breakfast. Justin's artistic need was supercharged. He decided he was going to make use of the sketchpads, paints, and other art supplies Brian had the art supply store deliver. Justin found a nice place by the window in the other apartment and he set up a mini studio. He figured this way he could work without being disturbed or in Brian's way. He also figured Brian needed some alone time for himself as well. After he setup his makeshift workspace Justin walked over to the loft to let Brian know what his plans were for the day. When he entered the living room of the loft he could see Brian was already immersed in paperwork and personal agenda's of his own.

"Brian." He was so focused on what he was reading he didn't hear Justin call his name.

"Brian," Justin said louder.

"Hey, Sunshine. I'll be right with you," Brian answered without looking up.

Justin shuffled his feet for a second. He really didn't want to disturb Brian if he was busy. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I just wanted to let you know I will be out of your hair for a few hours."

That caught Brian's attention. He looked up from the papers he'd been reading. "What do you mean?" 

Justin chuckled. At least he knew Brian was listening to him. "I'm not leaving the parameter captain," he teased. "I wanted to capture some of the images from the museum yesterday on paper while they are still fresh in my mind. My hand seems to be co-operating today. I'll be next door if you need me. I setup a little studio area."

"Oh, okay," Brian pushed back from the desk and looked up seductively at Justin. "You don't have to sketch next door there's plenty of light in here.. with me."

Justin saw the little seductive light in Brian's eyes. He wondered if they would ever be able to be in the same room without wanting to fuck each other. "No, I think it would be best if I go next door. Besides you are too much of a distraction," Justin said. He walked over with the intentions of brushing his lips quickly against Brian's. Brian pulled him on his lap. The quick kiss turned into a mini make out session. Justin finally pulled away. 

"Briiiaaan, I have work to do. So, do you."

"Yeah," Brian admitted, "but what I want to do with you is so much more pleasurable."

Justin wiggled out of his lap. "Later, okay," he promised.

"You can count on it." Brian leaned back in chair and watched Justin's perfect ass as he headed through the bedroom to go to the apartment. Brian didn't go back to his reading until Justin had disappeared behind the door.

Before Justin started painting he called Daphne, "Hey, Daph."

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting on you to call me for two whole days. Are you okay? Has any one tried to harm you again? Are you still with Brian?" She rushed on without taking a breath.

Justin was used to Daph's non-pause talking. He ignored her questions and got to the reason for his call. Daph had been regaling him with all her stories of fucking now he had some of her own.

"Daph, I'm fine but more importantly I've been fucking non-stop for two days." 

Daph squealed. He could literally hear her jumping up in down. At least that's what he was imagining. 

"Not only that, we saw Ethan, I dissed him, then Brian sucked me off and fucked me in the bathroom stall at the Pittsburgh Art Museum," he bragged.

"Noooo, fucking way!" Daph exclaimed in awe.

"Way," Justin bragged. He gave his best friend explicit detail of all the fucking he'd done in the last few days.

A few hours passed and Brian was able to catch up on a lot of neglected paper work and personal items. Brian was just closing some of his files when the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock. It was after 6:00 p.m. He was surprised Justin hadn't come back in demanding food. He’d quickly learned that Justin was a bottomless pit.

*Now who the fuck can that be?* Brian thought Justin had probably gotten hungry and ordered a pizza. He grabbed his wallet off the desk, walked over to the door and hit the intercom. 

"What?"

"Brian, it's me, Michael," he said needlessly. "Ted and Emmett are with me."

*Damn! Brian thought. He definitely didn't need this.* "Go away, I don't' want any." Brian heard Emmett and Ted laughing in the background.

"BRIAN! Let us up," Michael whined. "We came all the way over here to see you.

"Who the fuck told you to?" Brian bit out. "I certainly didn't. Damn, come on up," Brian groaned. He buzzed his unwanted guests up and slid open the door to wait for them.

"Well, if it isn't Curly, Larry and Moe," he said sarcastically. "This better be good," he said as the trio exited the elevator and walked in to the loft.

Mikey stopped at the door and kissed Brian on the lips. He noticed Brian drew back a little. "I told you I was going to stop by," Mikey informed him.

"Yes, you did but I told you to call me first," he said irritated.

"Oh, I forgot," Mikey said sheepishly.

Brian didn't believe him but he let it go. They were here now. He needed to see what they wanted and get them to leave as quickly as possible. He turned his back on them and walked in to the loft leaving them to follow him and shut the door. He hoped his irritation showed. He turned to glare at them.

Emmett broke the awkward silence, "We miss you baby. We don't get to see you as much," Emmett said as he pranced inside the loft.

Brian cut his eyes at him, "Emmett you saw me yesterday."

"Oh, I know that silly. I meant socially," Emmett said looking around the loft. 

Brian knew he was looking for any signs that Justin was there. He didn't have to look hard to find some. Justin had only been at the loft a few days but he was already placing his stamp on the space. Brian was immaculate, Justin wasn't. Justin's sneakers were by the sofa. He'd left an unfinished can of soda and a bag of chips on the coffee table. His jacket was tossed carelessly over one of the dining room chairs. He saw Emmett little sly smile. Brian arched his eyebrow and dared Emmett to say anything to him about it.

Mikey was totally oblivious to what was going on around him. "Yeah, Brian, you seem very preoccupied," Michael added.

"Oh, Michael, he seems to have his hands full with a certain blond," Ted sniped.

"Ted, please, that Justin kid is hardly Brian's type," Michael said giving Ted an evil look for even suggesting such a thing.

"I don't know Michael; our Mr. Kinney is very attentive to one Justin Taylor," Emmett added. "He's even been helping him with the motor skills in his hand."

Brian gave Emmett a lewd smile and went to pour himself a drink, "His grip is getting firmer every day."

"Emmett come on," Ted said. "Brian, has never been into just one guy. Isn't that right Brian?"

"Things change," Brian answered.

In the other apartment, Justin made a few sketches before his hand started to bother him. He decided to give his hand a rest. He looked over his sketches and critiqued them. His strokes were a little shaky but with therapy he hope to improve on that. All in all he was pleased with his sketches. 

He got up from his place by the window and headed to Brian's loft. He was hungry and wanted to see what Brian was going to order for dinner. He opened the connecting door that lead to Brian's loft. He stopped at the entrance of the door when he heard the voices. Justin was surprised that Brian had company. Brian seemed to be reclusive. He recognized Emmett's high-pitched voice right away. The other two voices sounded familiar but he couldn't place them. One of them was speaking and Justin got an eerie feeling. The same feeling he'd gotten the other day when he ran into Stockwell. Then it hit him. Suddenly the memory flashed behind his eyes. He could see them standing by the dumpster arguing. Stockwell was facing Justin. He saw him clearly. The other man's back was turned to him but he could hear his voice. It was shaky. Justin started to shake. He felt cold and nauseous. He silently closed the door and managed to make it to the sofa to sit down and wait for Brian's guests to leave. 

Brian was getting aggravated with his guests. He was not in the mood for them today. He wanted them to leave before Justin decided to come back over. No one but the people Brian protected knew about the connecting apartment. He wanted to keep it that way.

"Okay, if I agree to go to Woody's for a drink and a game of pool will you all get the fuck out of my loft?" The guys weren't bothered by his biting sarcasm. They'd become quite use to it over the years.

"That's why we came. To get you to agree to go out with us," Mikey said.

"I'll see you all at Deb's tomorrow for dinner. May be we can head to Woody's for game of pool or something after dinner."

This seemed to appease Emmett and Ted, but Michael wasn't put off so easily. "Why don't we try and catch a movie Monday night? Johnny Depp has a new one?" Michael asked hopefully.

Brian thought about it. He did need to talk to Mikey. He wanted to tell him about his relationship with Justin. He didn't know how Mikey was going to react to the news that he had a boyfriend that would be living with him. As his best friend he wanted Mikey to be the first to know about his relationship with Justin. He'd make arrangements for Uncle Carl to stay at the loft with Justin for a few hours Monday night. "Okay Mikey, I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making promises. Now if you boys will excuse me I have a lot of work to do."

Emmett smirked as he walked to the door. He was the last one out, "Oh, Brian, I love your new sneakers." 

Brian glanced back at the Nike's by the sofa. They were still lying where Justin had kicked them off last night. Emmett probably thought Justin was hiding in the bedroom and they had interrupted them fucking. Good he could tell the others that. He just didn't want them to see the door that led to the secret apartment.

He returned Emmett's smirk, "Thanks, Emma. I'm trying to recapture my lost youth."

Emmett burst out laughing, "Are you sure you didn't lose him in your bedroom?"

Brian's eyebrow arched but he didn't respond to the dig. He slid the door closed and locked it behind them. He heard Justin's soft tread and turned just in time to catch him as Justin threw himself in his arms.

"Itwasoneofthem," he mumbled in to Brian's t-shirt. Brian held him close trying to figure out what had caused him to react like this. Justin's heart was racing and he was literally shaking. 

Brian lifted his face away from his shirt. "Repeat that Justin. And this time slower so I can understand you."

Justin took a deep shaky breath. "The night that I was hit in the head, I remember the voices. The men were loud and angry. They were yelling at each other. The taller guy was Stockwell. He was facing me. I could see his face clearly. He told the shorter man * as long as you make the payments your secret is safe.* Then the shorter guy said. *You better make sure that it is because if I go down I'm taking you with me.* I can hear the voices in my head so clearly, now Brian. And I heard that other voice again today. When I came to the apartment door. The voice of the shorter man is one of your friends."

At first Brian was too shocked to comment. He finally asked, "Are you sure about this, Justin?"

"Yes." 

Brian pulled Justin in his arms and held him tightly. In all his worst nightmares he'd never thought he'd have to protect the man he was falling in love with from someone he considered his friend.


	10. The Bodyguard

Brian sat on the sofa and held Justin securely as he talked softly to him. “Okay, Sunshine, try to remember exactly what you saw and heard,” he encouraged.

Justin blew out a shaky breath, “Okay, I’ll try.”

Justin sat back on the sofa and closed his eyes. Brian cradled his head on his shoulder as he tried to remember. He wanted to be there 100 percent for Justin but he was also thrown by the fact that one of his closest friends could be involved in criminal activity. Worse than that one of his closest friends could be guilty of attempted murder.

Justin blew out another shaky breath, “Okay. I remember walking down the street. I decided to take a short cut through an alley that led to the back of Daph’s apartment. I’ve taken that short cut hundreds of times so I wasn’t nervous or anything until I saw these two guys talking…arguing. I know now the taller guy that was facing me was Stockwell. The shorter guy had his back to me. He had dark hair and he was trying to act tough but you could tell he was a little scared. Stockwell was threatening to send him to jail if he didn’t keep up his payments. I was still walking toward them. I can’t tell you why I didn’t turn and walk away as soon as I spotted them.” 

He paused contemplating why he didn’t turn and leave when he first spotted them in the alley. He shrugged. “Anyway, Stockwell was the first to notice me. He pointed at me and then I realized how much danger I was in. I turned to run but the shorter guy grabbed my arm, but I never saw his face. The next thing I remember was pain as I was hit,” he grimaced remembering the sound of the wooden plank hitting his head, “and the last thing I remember is Stockwell saying *this is how you will end up. Another dead fag if you don’t do as I tell you.* After that it was just blackness.”

By the time Justin finished telling Brian all he could remember he was visibly shaken. Brian took him and his arms and Justin wept. 

“Brian, I was so scared,” he wept. “That one instant I was so terrified.”

Brian rubbed his hands soothingly over Justin’s back, “I know baby. You’re okay now. We know who they are so they can’t hurt you any more. I won’t allow anyone to hurt you again. I promised.” Brian held Justin for little while longer then he pulled back. “Justin I need to call Carl. I have to tell him everything you told me.”

“Do you think he will believe me?” Justin asked. “Stockwell is a cop and he is your uncle’s partner.”

“You have no reason to lie.” 

Brian walked over to the counter and picked up the cordless phone. He came back and sat next Justin. Brian dialed Carl at the office. The telephone rung four times before it was answered.

“Stockwell,” the other voice on the telephone answered.

Brian was surprised to hear Stockwell answering his uncle’s phone. “Why are you answering Carl’s line?”

“Is this Brian? Your uncle isn’t here right now. Is there anything I can do for you?” Brian wanted to tell him *exactly* what he could do for him but that would have to wait for later.

“No,” Brian answered curtly as he disconnected the call.

He called Carl at home. He left a message on his answering machine. He tried his cell phone. There was no answer. He left another voice mail message that it was urgent Carl get back with him as soon as possible.

Brian and Justin sat quietly for a moment both deep in thought. It occurred to Justin he’d never asked the identity of the two men that were with Emmett.

“Brian who did the two other voices belong to?”

“Ted and Michael,” Brian answered solemnly.

“Oh…Brian, um, isn’t Michael your best friend?”

“Yeah," Brian confirmed quietly, “Michael is my best friend.”

Justin looked at Brian. He could see the pain in his eyes. This must be so hard for him. *Damn* Justin thought to himself. How did we go from being so happy this morning to this fucked up situation now?

“Brian maybe I’m wrong. Maybe I’m not as sure of the voice as I thought.”

“Don’t Justin,” Brian placed a finger over Justin’s lips to quiet him. “Don’t doubt yourself. You know what you heard. Your reaction was too strong for you to be uncertain.”

After a short while Brian went into the kitchen to see what he and Justin could find for dinner. “We have some cold cuts here. We can have sandwiches and the lettuce is still fresh.” Brian was shouting over his shoulder while his head was stuck in the refrigerator.

Justin walked up beside Brian and stuck his head in the refrigerator too. “You have enough in here to make omelets.”

“My omelets don’t come out very well,” Brian admitted.

“Well, lucky for you I am a whiz in the kitchen… or at least I used to be. Care to find out if I still have the touch?”

“I would be honored to be your guinea pig,” Brian teased.

They were happy to have a little light banter come back to lighten the oppressive mood. They both knew nothing could be done at the moment so they wanted to make the best of the situation until Carl returned Brian’s call.

Luckily Justin had not lost his touch in the kitchen. After they finished dinner Brian helped Justin wash and put away the dishes. He could see that Justin was still troubled about today’s revelations. He wanted to take his mind off his worries, at least for a little while.

Brian poured them both a drink. They sat on the couch and cuddled closely. Brian’s lips lazily brushed back and forth against Justin’s temple. Justin’s free hand was rubbing back and forth across Brian’s stomach.

“I want to feel you inside me,” Brian whispered huskily.

“What did you just say?” Justin asked, he was taken off guard by Brian’s request 

“I want you inside me.” Brian repeated. “Have you ever fucked a man before?” 

Justin breath caught in his throat. “Ah, Ethan,” Justin managed to get out.

“Want to do it again…to me?” Brian asked his warm breath stirring the fine hair lying against Justin’s forehead.

“Yeah,” Justin’s voice came out as a squeak.

Brian smiled. Justin’s breathing had escalated and his heart rate had increased just at the though of fucking him. Brian couldn’t wait to feel Justin’s thick length inside him.

“What if I don’t do it right? What if I’m not good?” Justin’s insecurities were surfacing. “I didn’t have the best teacher?”

“Well you do now.” Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and led him to the bedroom.  
\------------------

Justin pushed his sheathed, well lubed cock pass the first ring of muscle in Brian’s ass. 

“Are you okay?” He asked kissing Brian’s shoulder. Justin didn’t want to hurt Brian. He was so tight; it was obvious Brian didn’t bottom often. 

Brian smiled at Justin’s concern. “I’m okay, Baby. You feel so good. I want to feel all of you inside me. Give me more.”

It was all the encouragement Justin needed. Brian relaxed and allowed Justin to sink his thick length completely inside him. Brian let out a breath adjusting to the thickness and length of his young lover. He felt so close and so open to him. He’d never experience this feeling before. He been fucked by other men before but the times had been far and few and he hadn’t cared about them. He cared…loved Justin.

Justin couldn’t believe the indescribable feeling of being inside the man he loved. Brian was so warm and so tight. Ethan had always balked and argued when Justin wanted to top. He made it an unpleasant experience. This was different. Brian was encouraging him, guiding him. Brian had opened himself to Justin. Justin’s hand loving traced the smooth firm muscled cheek of Brian’s ass. It was beautiful. A work of art. Ethan’s ass had been hairy and flabby nothing like the smooth tone ass beneath him.

"Fuck me baby," Brian growled. He pushed his ass back against Justin slapping it against Justin’s hipbone. They both moaned at the pleasurable sensation.

Justin withdrew and sunk back in to Brian’s welcoming heat. Justin gripped Brian’s hips and with Brian’s help set a rhythm that brought them both the maximum of pleasure. On each stroke Justin’s cock brushed over Brian’s prostate eliciting moans of pleasure from him. This was nothing like Justin had experienced with Ethan. With Ethan he always felt that he didn’t know what he was doing. Brian made him feel as if he was an expert. Brian made him feel loved.

“That’s right Baby, fuck me. Make it good,” Brian moaned.

Brian’s words sent a tingle up Justin’s spine and straight to his cock. “Brian...I’m...I’m not going to be able to last much longer,” Justin admitted. 

Brian gripped his cock and stroked it to the rhythm of Justin’s cock in and out his ass. “Then come, Baby,” Brian coaxed as he raised his ass higher. Justin began thrusting his cock deeper and deeper. Brian met each forceful thrust. Justin grunted, his body shook and he screamed his lover’s name as he spurted his hot thick cum in its latex enclosure. Brian came with him his ass clamping down on the younger man’s thick cock helping to milk it as his cum shot from his cock coating his hand.

Justin’s body went slack against Brian as he tried to get his breathing under control. He carefully withdrew from Brian. He peeled off the condom and tossed it aside. Brian rolled over on his well fucked ass and pulled Justin into his arms. Their bodies were covered in sweat and they both reeked of sex and cum.

“Was I okay?” Justin asked anxiously.

“You were better than okay,” Brian purred in his ear. “You were magnificent.”

Justin beamed from the praise. They both lay in each other’s arms basking in the afterglow. Justin idly wondered if it would ever get boring. If it would ever be a time he didn’t want to be in Brian’s arms. Justin doubted there would ever be a time he didn’t want to be fucked by Brian. He smiled or a time he wouldn’t want to fuck Brian.

“What going on it there?” Brian asked tapping Justin’s forehead with his finger.

“Oh, thinking about how much I want to be with you…..forever.”

Brian kissed him. A long, deep tongue kiss that left Justin sighing, “I know the feeling,” he said. “Come on blonde boy. I think we both need to take a quick shower.”

The shower lasted longer than intended. Justin blew Brian and of course then begged Brian to fuck him. Their quick shower was almost an hour long. The phone rang as they were stepping out of the shower. Both men visibly tensed. This was the first time Justin had ever noticed Brian to be apprehensive. Brian looked at the caller ID on the phone before he answered. It was coming from Pittsburgh General Hospital.

“Hello.”

“Yes, may I speak with Brian Kinney?”

“This is he.”

“This is Ms. Harrison. I’m calling on behalf of Pittsburgh General Hospital. You were listed as the emergency contact person for Detective Carl Horvath.”

“Carl is in the hospital?” Brian asked.

Justin came over to stand next to Brian. He wrapped his arm around his waist to offer support.

“We need you to come to the hospital. Your uncle has been rushed to surgery.”

“Is--is he okay?” 

“Sir, I would rather you came down to the hospital. Please. As quickly as possible,” she stressed.

“Tell me if he is okay. What happened to him?” Brian shouted into the phone quickly losing patience with the woman on the other line.

“Sir, we do not give details over the phone. It is against hospital policy.”

“Tell me something now… please,” Brian requested urgently.

She responded to the urgency in his voice, “I am sorry sir, but your uncle was in a car accident. He is in critical condition as this time. He arrived unconscious and didn’t regain consciousness before being wheeled to surgery. He’s in O.R. I’m really sorry. Sir, you need to get here stat.”

“I’m on my way.” Brian hung up the phone. “We need to get to the hospital. Carl’s in surgery.” Brian thought of all the times Carl had been there for him when he was a teenager. How many times he’d tried to make up for the shitty childhood Brian had. All Brian could think about was how Carl needed him now. How he had to be there for him. 

“Oh, Brian, I am so sorry.”

“Justin, please don’t…I can’t right now. We have to go to the hospital.”

They both rushed around the bedroom pulling on their clothing. Brian grabbed the keys for the jeep. Justin silently took them from his hand.

“I’ll drive.”

Brian didn’t protest. The two men ran down to the car and Brian climb in the passenger seat while Justin drove them in silence to the hospital.

Brian went up to the nurses desk and was directed to the OR waiting area. There were a few uniformed officers there. Brian asked them what they knew. 

“It looked like his car was tampered with. The break line was cut,” one of the officers answered. “We have our team going over the car. It was a miracle that he survived.”

“Are there any suspects?” Brian asked.

At that moment Stockwell walked into Brian's line of vision. He answered the question. “No, Brian, no suspects. I am so sorry about your Uncle. He was a good man,” Stockwell said as he extended his hand out to Brian. Brian ignored it.

“He *is* a good man, Jim. He’s not dead yet.”

“The doctors say his chances are slim.”

Justin stepped in front of Brian, “They said the same thing about me too, Jim,” Justin said his name derisively. “I’m still here,” his eyes bored into Stockwell's. He wasn’t afraid anymore. He wanted Stockwell to see he didn’t fear him.

Brian pulled Justin protectively against his body. “You were his partner,” he addressed Stockwell, “Who do you think would do this?” Brian stared directly in his eyes.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Your uncle did consults on P.I work on the side. He was probably following around some deranged individual,” Stockwell just shrugged as if it was an everyday occurrence for his partner’s car to be tampered with and his partner to be in the hospital with life threatening injuries.

“I know all the P.I cases my uncle consults on. He wasn’t working on anything. He hasn’t consulted on a case in almost three months.” Brian stepped in Stockwell’s personal space and lowered his voice. “I’m going to find out what happened to Carl and who is responsible. Let me assure you the responsible party is going to pay…my way,” he let the threat hang in the air.

Brian gave Stockwell one last look before he grabbed Justin’s hand and walked back into the family waiting area.

They had been in the waiting area for hours. Justin had asked if Brian wanted him to call anyone but he had declined.

“I just need you Sunshine,” Brian had told him.

“You have me,” Justin assured him wrapping his arms around his waist. “I’m here for you.” 

Justin wasn’t sure how long they had been waiting. They had drunk numerous cups of coffee. A few officers had stopped by to offer Brian support. As the night drew long Justin and Brian tried to get comfortable on the vinyl waiting room chairs. Justin finally dozed on Brian’s shoulder.

Brian finished the last lukewarm sip of the sweet bitter coffee Justin had brought him. He pulled Justin closer to his body. Justin had dozed a few moments ago. Brian looked down in his face. He looked so young and innocent. He looked too young and too innocent to be dealing with all that he’d gone through in the last few years. 

Brian noticed the door open and the doctor in green scrubs walking towards him. Brian lightly shook Justin awake. They both stood as the doctor approached them.

“How is?” Brian asked holding his breath.

The doctor looked tired, “It was a long surgery but he’s stable. He had a punctured lung, a couple of broken ribs, a broken foot and dislocated shoulder. We were able to stop the internal bleeding. Unfortunately we weren’t able to save his left eye. He’s going to be totally blind in it.

Brian knew how that news would affect Carl. But he wasn’t worried about the lost of sight in his eye. He was more concerned that his uncle live. “So, he’s going to be okay.”

“Minus any major complications from surgery he should recover. Although, Mr. Horvath will have to make a lot of changes in his life.”

Brian let out a sigh of relief. He knew his uncle would balk about making changes but he’d make sure he did everything the doctors ordered. “When can I see him?”

“He’s in recovery right now. He will be moved to the intensive care unit in a few hours. It will probably be a few more hours before he regains consciousness.”

“I just need to see that he is okay.”

The doctor relented. “Come this way. I’ll let you see him for a few minutes….no more than that,” the doctor stressed.

Brian gripped Justin’s hand tightly as they followed the doctor.  
\------------------

Brian was exhausted. The long arduous wait had really wrecked havoc with him. Seeing his uncle pale, severely bruised, hooked up to machines and tubes was almost more than he could bear. He and Justin had only stayed for a few minutes. He’d squeezed his uncle’s fingers and told him he was there. He left after about 5 minutes assuring that a policeman had been placed to protect Carl. Brian knew the policeman protecting Carl. The policeman was a good friend of Carl’s. Brian felt confidant in leaving Carl’s safety in his care for a few hours. He told the nursing staff he’d be back in a few hours and gave them his cellular telephone number.

Brian didn’t know how he would have survived the long hours of waiting if not for Justin’s support. He looked down at the young man walking beside him. In his time of need Justin had stood by him. Held his hand and offered comfort. This was the man he loved. Now he understood what loving a man was all about. It wasn’t just the great sex, which they certainly had. It wasn’t feeling protective of another person, which he certainly felt for Justin. It was knowing that in hard times, times of grief and stress that person would be there to offer support and comfort. He pulled Justin to him. Justin looked up and smiled and wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist.

Brian led Justin to the jeep and before they got in Brian checked under the hood and the undercarriage to make sure nothing was tampered with.

“Give me the keys and get in,” Brian ordered. 

Justin climbed into the passenger side of the car. Brian took out his cell phone, dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up. “Are you alone?”

“Yes,” the person replied.

“I’m coming over. I need a favor.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Brian had started the car and pulled out of the parking garage before curiosity got the better of Justin, “Brian where are we going?”

“To put an end to this.”  
\-----------------------------

Brian drove to a part of town that Justin had never been to before. It was a quiet residential neighborhood of older homes. Brian turned into a driveway of a little brown house that was set back from the street. Justin followed closely as Brian walked to the side door and knocked. An older man answered right away and ushered the two inside the house. Brian hugged the older man and pulled back quickly. 

“Carl’s in intensive care and I need your help.” Brian said quietly.

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure of all the details. Suffice to say he was on to something that made someone nervous.” Brian turned to Justin and grabbed his hand and pulled him to his side. “Justin this is Vic. He and I worked on few cases together before he retired a few years back. Other than Carl he is one of the few people who knows everything about my work and me. I trust him with my life and there is no one else I would trust with yours. I’m going to leave you with…”

“Leave? Brian what do you mean?” Justin asked anxiously gripping Brian’s hand tighter.

“Justin, I need to find out who Stockwell is involved with and get evidence that he was involved with your attack and Carl’s accident. I can’t do that and look after you. I need you to stay here with Vic.”

“Brian! No, I want to go with you! What if you get hurt? You need me.”

Brian gripped Justin’s shoulders, “Justin, I-want-you-safe. I want you around for a long time. I won’t be able to concentrate if you are with me. That’s dangerous for you and for me. Please, stay with Vic, I’ll be back.”

“Promise me.” Justin asked softly with tears threatening to fall.

“I promise, I promise.” Brian held Justin face in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips before enfolding him in a loving embrace.

“I don’t want you to go, Brian.”

“I have to do this, Sunshine.”

Both men were oblivious to the other man standing in the room with them until he cleared his throat.

“Justin, everything will be okay. Brian knows how to take care of himself,” Vic said trying to assure the tearful young man.

Justin nodded in response to Vic. He couldn’t trust his voice at that moment.

“Listen why don’t you make yourself at home. I’ll walk Brian out to his car, then I’ll come back and we can get better acquainted,” Vic suggested.

Justin kissed Brian again quickly on the lips before stepping back from him. Justin was afraid if he stood next to Brian any longer he would be a sobbing mess. Vic walked with Brian back out to the jeep. Justin watched from the window as Brian pulled on his gun holster he’d stripped off before they walked in the hospital. He secured the dual shoulder holster in place and shrugged back into his leather jacket.

Vic watched as Brain methodically checked his gun and straighten his jacket, “Son, are you okay?”

“Don’t ask me that. I can’t think about me right know.”

“I understand. Don’t worry about Justin. I’ll look after him. He seems very sweet.”

“He is.”

The first smile Vic had seen since Brian arrived crossed is features. That small smile alone told Vic just how much Brian cared for the young man he’d placed in his care. 

Brian squeezed Vic shoulder affectionately. “I’ll be back for him.” 

Vic returned the gesture, “See that you are.”

Brian climbed into his jeep and backed out the driveway. His mind was going in several different directions and he knew he had to focus. Carl’s accident was a big blow to him, but he couldn’t dwell on it right now. For now he needed to find out which one of his friends was trying to kill his lover, and make Stockwell pay for his involvement with all of it.


	11. The Bodyguard

Brian climbed into his jeep and backed out the driveway. His mind was going in several different directions. He knew he had to focus. Carl’s accident was a big blow to him, but he couldn’t dwell on it right now. He needed to find out which one of his friends was assisting Stockwell and bring Stockwell down. Brian drove to Carl’s house. Stockwell had taken a big risk to try to kill Carl. Carl must have been on to something.

Brian entered Carl’s house with his key. He looked around but nothing seemed out of order. Brian headed to Carl’s office in the back of the house. He had a feeling if he wanted answers he’d probably find them there. Brian sat behind Carl’s old gray metal desk and leaned back in the well-worn executive leather desk chair. He rocked back and forth for a few minutes as he stared around the office. Unlike modern home offices Carl’s didn’t have any decorations. The walls were gray and bare. There was a shelf in the corner that held framed diplomas and awards. Brian’s degree in criminal justice was prominently displayed on the top shelf. Brian smiled, as he remembered his graduation. His mom and sister had attended, but he hadn’t cared as much as he did when he looked out and saw Carl, Vic and his friends. He hadn’t really been bothered that his father hadn’t attended. Brian let go of the old memory. 

He concentrated on the task at hand. The small office was filled with a gray metal file cabinet, two bookshelves, filled with police and investigation manuals, a small table and the desk. Brian looked at the new computer taking up space on Carl’s desk. It had been his birthday gift to Carl; this was another memory that brought a smile to Brian’s face. Carl wasn’t big on modern technology, but he happily accepted Brian’s gift. He allowed Brian to set it up and give him a crash course on how to use all of the software that came with it. 

Brian booted up the system. It had been wiped clean. He sat back in consternation. He seriously doubted that Carl had accidentally wiped the memory. It didn’t take him long to reason someone had been there and had attempted to cover their tracks by wiping the memory. He looked through the desk for the recovery disk. It was gone along with the box of disks Carl usually kept on his desk. Someone had been very thorough.

Brian let out a frustrated sigh and wiped his hands across his face. Damn! Someone, most likely Stockwell or his accomplice had beaten him there. He thought about going through Carl’s files but it would be time consuming. Time was a commodity that he lacked.

As he looked around the office his eyes fell on the old Mac computer sitting on a small table in the corner. Although it was almost 10 years old Carl couldn’t seem to let it go. Brian had offered to take it away when he’d first brought Carl the other computer for his birthday but Carl had refused his offer. Brian was surprised to see it was still plugged in. He booted the Mac up. He spent about fifteen minutes going through the old files. None of the files had a security lock on them but they were all encrypted in Carl’s made up form of shorthand. Luckily Carl had taught him how to decipher his unique shorthand. 

Brian sat down and went through the task of looking at each file. He finally came across the file he was looking for. He made himself comfortable in front of the computer as he deciphered the file. It was an investigation Carl had been doing for the last few days on Stockwell’s activities. The investigation was incomplete but it did have a list of dates, names and places Stockwell had been. Carl’s notes stated that he believe the list was longer and he would have to devote more time to watching Stockwell. He hadn’t exactly figured out what was going on but he believed Stockwell was blackmailing his victims. Within the last two and a half years Stockwell had made some major purchases. Purchases that should have been hard to come by on his salary alone. Carl had a list of purchases Stockwell had made including a Mercedes and fur coat for his wife.

As Brian suspected he recognized a few of the names on the list. He wasn’t happy that people he knew and some he trusted could be involve in shady business with slime like Stockwell. Now that he had the information Brian needed to know what it meant. All he knew was the information in the file was dangerous enough that Stockwell had risked trying to murder Carl. Brian found a blank disk and made a copy of the file. He tucked the disk in the inside pocket of his jacket and shut down the computer. 

He needed some answers. The only way to get those answers was to ask some questions. Brian looked at his watch. If he was lucky he could catch Michael, coming back from Woody’s. He drove to Michael’s apartment. Brian parked close enough to watch for their arrival but far enough that they wouldn’t automatically spot his jeep.

Brian had been waiting for about half an hour. He was considering going to look for Mikey at the Woody’s when he saw Ted’s Nissan stop in front of Michael’s building. Michael got out alone. He spent a few minutes talking to Ted. After saying his goodbyes Michael headed toward the front door of his building. Brian waited for Ted to drive off before he got out of the Jeep and walked toward the building.

Brian followed Michael quietly upstairs. He waited for Michael to open his apartment door and enter before he stuck his foot out to stop him from closing it behind him. Michael turned and almost freaked until he realized it was Brian standing there.

“Holy shit Brian! You scared the fuck out of me!”

Brian didn’t have time to soothe Michael’s nerves. His voice was clipped, “I need answers Michael.” Brian said closing the door behind him.

“What kind of answers? Why are you so serious and where is your shadow?” he added derisively.

Brian ignored Michael’s questions and the jealousy in his voice. He continued asking his own questions. “What does he have on you?”

Michael looked at Brian confused, “He who? Brian what are you talking about?” He searched Brian’s eyes, “Are you tweaked?” Michael asked concerned. Brian wasn’t making any sense to him. He was afraid that Brian had gotten a bad batch of drugs from Anita.

Brian was getting frustrated with Michael’s innocent act. He grabbed Michael by the collar and slammed him against the wall. “Mikey, I don’t have a lot of time right now, so I can’t be my usual charming self,” Brian said sarcastically. “I need answers fast. So, stop playing with me you asshole! What does Stockwell have over you? Tell me now Michael. If you tell me what’s going on maybe I can help you get out of this shit.” 

Michael tried to wiggle out of Brian’s grasp. “Brian…stop ..let me go!” He pushed at Brian’s chest but Brian was immovable. He finally gave up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Brian. Who the fuck is Stockwell…wait a minute your uncle’s partner. Why would I be involved with him?” He again tried to loosen Brian’s grip on his collar. “Brian you’re scaring me…stop.” Michael was scared. He’d seen Brian treat others like this before, but never him.

Brian looked Michael directly in his eyes. He saw fear and confusion in Michael’s eyes. * This is my childhood friend.* he thought. *He’s whiny, immature, jealous and sometimes selfish, not capable of hurting anyone.* Brian let out a deep breath and released his grip on Michael. He stepped away from Michael. “Mikey, if you are lying to me so help me I’ll come back and kick your whiny ass.”

Mikey arranged his shirt and stared at Brian like he’d grown horns. “Brian, I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I believe you.” Brian said heading to the door. He left a stunned and confused Michael leaning against the wall.

Michael pushed himself away from the wall. “Brian, wait!” Michael grabbed Brian’s arm, “Don’t I deserve an explanation?”

Brian gave Michael a wry smile. “Yeah you do, but I don’t have time to give you one right now. Stay in your apartment tonight and don’t call anyone. You-understand-me? Just wait for me to call you.”

Mikey shook his head in understanding. “Brian, this has to do with Justin doesn’t it? Are you in love with him?”

Brian let out a weary sigh. He pulled Mikey to him and kissed him quickly. It was a kiss the friends had always shared many times before it was totally platonic. “Yes, Mikey.” Brian saw the hurt and shock on Mikey’s face but he just didn’t have time to deal with it. “Mikey, just do as I said. I’ll explain later…about everything.”

Brian left and closed the door behind him. Michael was hurt and upset. Brian had just admitted that he love Justin. Michael didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t’ believe that Brian could love anyone. Brian wasn’t supposed to fall in love. He had to talk to someone about this. He went straight to the phone to call Ted and Emmett to see if they knew what was going on. He began to dial Emmett’s number then he started to think. Brian was his best friend and he had told him not to call anyone. He slowly replaced the cordless telephone in the base. He sat on the sofa and did as Brian told him. He waited.

Brian left Michael’s apartment with mixed emotions. He believed Michael, and was relieved he was not capable of hurting anyone. But that left Ted. Ted wasn’t his closest friend but he was still apart of his circle, his life. He couldn’t see Ted as a murderer. Ted didn’t have it in him. Other than his short foray as a porn web site owner Ted led a pretty boring, drab little existence. Brian found himself back in his Jeep heading to yet another friend’s home for answers.

Brian drove to Ted’s condo trying to figure out how he and Stockwell could ever be connected, but more importantly what had Justin and Carl stumbled on that made Stockwell and Ted risk murder.

Brian knocked on Ted’s door and waited for him to answer. He tried to get his anger in check. Regardless of how much he wanted to beat Ted within an inch of his life it wouldn’t serve a purpose. He didn’t know how involved Ted was in this whole fiasco but he was about to find out.

Ted opened his door. Brian shoved him back. Ted stumbled and fell from the force of the push. Brian slammed the door behind him. He looked down at Ted. “I don’t have a lot of time for bullshit right now. I’ve lost all patience. Now two people I love have been hurt by whatever is going on with you and Stockwell. You either tell me what I want voluntarily or you won’t like the methods I use to get the information from you.”

Ted’s eyes were wide with fright. He’d seen Brian angry before but nothing like this. Ted started crawling backwards as Brian advanced on him. Ted was trying to decide if he could make it to his bedroom, shut and lock the door before Brian could reach him.

Brian saw Ted glancing at his bedroom. Brian shook his head in warning, “You’ll never make it.”

Ted tried to stand. Brian used his foot in the middle of Ted’s stomach to push him back down. “I like you where you are.”

Ted grabbed Brian’s foot and tried to push Brian away from him. It only served to get Brian to press harder. Ted winced in pain. Brian decided to get straight to the point. ”Ted you know why I’m here so let’s make this easy on both of us. What does Stockwell have on you?”

Ted fidgeted, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Brian added pressure to the foot in Ted’s stomach until Ted yelled in pain. He ground his words out slowly, “I’m not even going to waste my time counting to ten. You have exactly five seconds to tell me what I want or I’ll toss you out that fucking window!”

Ted had never seen the murderous look Brian was giving him on his face before. He wasn’t stupid, he believed him. He believed every word. “What do you want to know?” He croaked.

Brian eased a little pressure off Ted’s stomach, “Uncle Carl had been following Stockwell. He didn’t have a lot of information but he had a list of names, all men. Most of the men were small time adult video and bookstore owners. There were a few owners of clubs on the Liberty Avenue strip.” Brian let out a disgusted snort, “And of course that sleaze Sap’s name was on the list. There were a few names I didn’t recognize. Then of course, there was your name and Michael’s. What’s the connection?”

Ted hesitated only for a second. Brian cut his eyes at him and Ted spilled. “Michael’s name was only on the list because the last time I met Stockwell it was at the Comic book shop. I was closing up for Michael one night. He didn’t have anything to do with what was going on.”

Brian let out a sigh of relief. He knew his best friend couldn’t be involved in something so sordid. “So, what’s your connection to Stockwell?”

“That bastard Stockwell was blackmailing us. The names on the list all attended a private party that the Sap gave about three years ago.” Ted’s mind wondered back to the party. “It was back during the time I tried running the Porn web-site. Sap called and invited me to one of his exclusive private parties. He told me to bring a few of my employees that wanted to party. I knew what he meant. He wanted me to bring some guys that were willing to fuck for drugs or a fee. So, that’s what I did. Everything was going great. Free booze, drugs and guys. Some of the dancers from Babylon were in attendance. Everywhere you looked, every room someone was fucking. I’d never been to a party like it before. Porn movies were playing continuously on the big screen TV and orgies were going on all over the place. Some of the guys were even bare backing.” He paused. 

“There were these two slings and some young boys had been strapped in them. I recognized them as dancers at Babylon. I could tell they were drugged out of their mind, but no one seemed to care whether they wanted to get fucked or not. I figured if they were at the party they had to know the deal. The boys weren’t protesting and the guys were all over them. The boys were being fucked repeatedly in every hole. Some of the guys were bare backing some were wearing rubbers. Everyone wanted a piece of them. Guys were cheering each other on to fuck them. It was wild.”

Brian was disgusted by what Ted was telling him. He could only imagine what those young boys were feeling. They may have agreed to come to the party, they may have even agreed to do drugs and even fuck, but he doubted they had agreed to be gang banged. Brian pushed his repulsion down and listened to the rest of the story.

Ted had seen the look of disgust that had come over Brian’s face as he had recounted the events. He didn’t know if he should continue. Brian solved his dilemma.

“Continue,” Brian ordered.

“A few guys tried to urge me to take a turn, but I declined. I like the guys I fuck to at least know I’m fucking them or that they are fucking me. Anyway, after a while most of the guys left them alone. I guess the novelty had worn off. I left the party around three or four with my employees. Most of Sap’s dancers left about that time. One of the guys in the sling was taken down and his friend took him home. The bleach blonde dancer was still strung up in the sling when I left. He was still out cold.” Ted paused and wet his lips.

“Go on,” Brian pressured.

“I really don’t know exactly what happened. The next day I got the rest of the events from Eddie the owner of an adult bookstore. He and a few other guys were still hanging around the Saps house after the party was over. He said the blond in the sling came around and he wasn’t pleased about being in the sling. Eddie said the kid started screaming and threatening to go to the police. One of the guys laughed in his face, fucked the kid again and told him he was the police. Eddie told me the policeman’s name was Riekert. Eddie said that Riekert and Sap forced the kid to drink something, the kid went out again and then Riekert took the kid with him. You know the rest of the story. The kid was found the next day strangled to death, his body thrown in a dumpster.”

“Why didn’t you go to the police?”

“And say what?” Ted asked incredulously. “Hey, I was at a party with a bunch of fags, getting high, fucking all night and the kid was there. No thanks. I wasn’t bringing any attention to myself. Besides the last person the kid was seen with was one of Pittsburgh’s finest. There was no way I was going to the police. After a while everything died down. Then that detective took his own life. I figured that was the end of it,” he let out a derisive snort. “Until Stockwell contacted me. Riekert was Stockwell’s partner. It’s seems that Riekert kept a journal and named everyone that was at the Sap’s party that night. It also detailed how the Sap had drugged those young boys and how he and his guests had taken turns fucking them. At first I told Stockwell to fuck off, he couldn’t prove anything. I was so wrong, so very wrong. Riekert considered himself an amateur moviemaker. It seemed he liked to record himself in the act. Riekert had a tape showing him fucking several young boys including the boys in the sling. The tape also showed bits and pieces of the party. Especially the young boys at the party. All of them looked stoned out of their minds and were being fucked at both ends. My pasty white ass was visible in quite a few shots. Stockwell threatened to turn the journal and tapes over to the authorities if I didn’t start paying him.”

“What can you possibly give him? You’re a fucking accountant.”

“I’ve cashed in my retirement and investment accounts. I had some property that my grandfather left me I sold that. I took out a second mortgage on my condo.”

Brian took it all in. “So, you have been trying to kill Justin and tried to kill my uncle because they stumbled on the truth?”

“I’ve never tried to kill anyone,” Ted yelled vehemently.

Brian arched an eyebrow. “Someone has. What happened the night Justin was attacked?”

“Stockwell and I were arguing. I told him that I was through paying him. I told him to turn the tape and journal over to the police I didn’t fucking care. I told him that it would ruin him to because he had covered up the death of a Gay boy for greed. I told him it wouldn’t ruin his political aspirations. That’s what Justin walked up on and heard,” Ted grimaced. Brian could tell he didn’t want to go on.

“Finish,” Brian growled. 

Ted let out a shaky breath and continued. “I grabbed Justin. I don’t know why. Reflexes I guess. He broke loose, turned to run and Stockwell hit him.”

Just the thought made Brian see red. He pressed his foot heavily in Ted’s chest. “And you ran away and left him to bleed to death!”

“No,” Ted croaked. He was barely able to get air in his lungs. “His friend, ah that girl, Daphne and a security guard were coming out of the apartment building when I left.” 

At that moment Brian wanted to hurt Ted. It took him several moments to get his rage in check. Ted’s face was blotched and he was gasping for breath when Brian finally removed his foot from Ted’s stomach. He briefly closed his eyes and brought his rage under control. “Who has been making the attempts on his life?”

Ted was gasping from breath, “Stockwell or one of his lackey’s I guess.”

“What about my uncle? Who tried to kill him today?”

“Huh?” Ted asked in confusion.

Brian could tell Ted knew nothing about what had happened to his uncle. Just as he was about ask Ted another question his cellular telephone went off. The caller ID read *Unknown Name and Number.* Brian answered it, “Yeah.”

“I have something of yours.” The gravely voice said.

“Who the fuck is this?” Brian gritted out. His skin crawled and he had a bad feeling in his gut.

“You know who I am. I have your little piece of blond boy ass and if you want him you’ll do what I say.”

Brian could feel the fear trickling down his spine, “How do I know you aren’t lying to me?”

 

“Well Vic isn’t as strong as he was in his younger days. Meet me in the warehouse district, the old plastics warehouse. I don’t need to tell you to come alone. And Brian, if you’re not there in 15 minutes your little sweet piece of ass will be one dead piece of ass.” The line went dead.

“Shit!” Brian yelled. His mind was racing. He knew walking into that warehouse alone was a death sentence to him and Justin, but not going was Justin’s death sentence. He was supposed to be protecting Justin and he had just let him down. His mind went to Vic, would this nightmare ever end. Brian’s mind was working quickly. He pressed speed dial for 911 and had a police car an ambulance dispatched to Vic’s residence. He hoped that Vic was still alive. He couldn’t think of Vic right now. He had to save Justin. 

Brian looked down at Ted. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. “C’mon. You’re coming with me.”

“What the fuck…” Ted managed to get out as Brian dragged him out the door.

Brian had Ted sit in the back seat crouched down. He didn’t want Stockwell to see another person in the car. When they entered the warehouse district Ted peaked out from his hiding place. 

“Brian, I did a location shoot here for the porn site a few years ago. It was a prison theme. We used the old plastics warehouse. It’s at the end of this street.”

“That’s where I’m meeting Stockwell.” Brian pulled the jeep over and turned to Ted. “Do you remember the layout at all?”

“Vaguely, I remember that it has a large open area and a few smaller rooms in the back. Shit um… there was a back staircase that was blocked off at the time because it was rickety an unsafe. We used the front stairs. “

“Are there any back doors or side doors that someone can slip in without being seen?”

Ted thought hard. He really wanted to help Brian and end all of this with Stockwell. “I can’t remember…wait a minute. There was a shaft that opened up from the ground that lead to what was probably the boiler room. Not too many people where aware of it.” 

“Get out.” 

“What!?! Why?” Ted asked confused.

“Get out,” Brian repeated. “You are about to become a hero.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Brian reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a small handgun. He took the bullets he kept under the seat and loaded the gun. Brian handed the gun to Ted. 

“I am dropping you off here. I want you to enter the warehouse through the shaft entrance. I’ll drive there and meet Stockwell. He may try to kill me, but nothing matters but Justin. I don’t care what happens or what you have to do, get Justin out of there alive. Don’t-let-me-down.”

“Brian, I never used a gun before.”

“Well, its time you learned. Now get the fuck out!”

Ted opened the door, before he climbed out he turned to look at Brian. “Brian, I’m really sorry.”

“Sorry is bullshit Ted… but if you truly want to redeem yourself you won’t let me down.”

“I won’t let you down.” Ted promised. He got out of the jeep and ran behind the buildings. He went through the back alley to the warehouse as Brian drove off.

Brian pulled up in front of the old plastics warehouse and got out of the jeep. He checked his gun holsters, and he tucked a third gun in the waistband of his jeans. He slid open the heavy door of the warehouse and the pungent odor smacked him in the nose. It smelled like rotting garbage and dead animals. It was dark and wet, the only source of light was from the moon and the outside street lights shining in through the windows. Brian left the door open. He waited a few seconds as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting before he walked further in to the warehouse. 

“That’s far enough Kinney.”

Brian heard Stockwell’s voice but he couldn’t tell where it was coming from at first. It sounded as if he was above him. Brian looked up and Stockwell was standing on the catwalk. He was not alone. He had a gun pointed on his hostage whom was on his knees. Stockwell had what looked like a pillowcase pulled over Justin’s head. 

“Stockwell, why don’t you let the kid go? I’m a threat to you now, not him. I know everything.”

“You only know what the kid told you and that ends tonight.”

“Oh, see that’s where you’re wrong. Carl had disks. You didn’t check everywhere when you broke into his home.” Brian needed to convince Stockwell that killing him and Justin would not be the end of it. “I know about the party, the blackmail and Riekert. You see Riekert not only filmed the party, he actually distributed copies. I have files of the names of the people you were blackmailing and copies of the video from the party ready to be sent to the Chief of Police and Mayor Deekins office if anything happens to me.” He didn’t have copies of the videotape, but Stockwell didn’t know that. “So, no matter if I live or die you’re caught.”

“You’re lying.” Stockwell was visibly shaken. He was not expecting Brian to know all of this. “You’re just grasping.”

“Stockwell, I came here knowing you wanted me dead. Do you really think I wouldn’t have something in place to take you down, even from the grave? “ Brian saw Stockwell point the gun at Justin’s head. He was getting desperate Brian had to reason with him.

“Jim come on now. You are in some trouble, but so far no one has died. Don’t add murder to the list. You‘re a fucking cop, granted a conniving, disgusting, degenerate, piece of shit cop, but still a cop. You can fight and probably win half these charges with just a slap on the wrist, but if you kill him or me it’s over.”

“Shut up, you don’t know what you’re talking about. Society would thank me for killing you. You people are disgusting with your *alternative lifestyle.* It makes me sick just thinking about it. And to think that Rikert was one of you. I was sickened when he came to me and told me what had happened. I tried to keep him quiet, but he was losing it. He had started drinking heavily and having nightmares about the little fag he killed. Shit he even wanted to confess. I couldn’t have that. I was building up my backers to run for office. If they found out my partner had killed a fag, but even worst he was a perverted fag himself, I’d lose everything. So, I did what I had to do. I got him stoned…shot him in the head and made it look like a suicide. So, you see Brian killing you and the kid is nothing. Just a few less fags in the world, and I’ll start with this one.”

“No!” Brian yelled as Stockwell pulled back on the hammer of the gun. Brian reached into his holster and pulled out his gun. He prayed he was fast enough. Before Brian could aim his gun he heard a loud shot ringing in the distance.

“Juuusssstiiinnn!” Brian screamed as he looked up he saw Justin’s body fall to the catwalk as Stockwell loosen his hold on him. Everything appeared to be moving in slow motion. Brian aimed his gun towards Stockwell and before he pulled the trigger he saw Stockwell tumble over the guardrail and fall to his feet. Stockwell had been shot. Brian kicked Stockwell’s gun away from him and bent down to check his pulse. Stockwell was dead. Brian looked to the other side of the warehouse and he saw Ted standing there shaking, still pointing the gun in the direction he just fired. 

Brian rushed over to him “Ted, Ted,” He approached him cautiously. Ted looked like he was in shock. “Ted let go of the gun, it’s over.” Brian pried the gun from Ted’s fingers.

“Bri,.... Brian, I just killed him.”

“No, Ted you shot him, the fall killed him. You just saved lives. Sit down. I need to see if Justin is okay.”

“Okay,” Ted whispered in a shaky voice.

Brian sat Ted down and ran up the stairs to the catwalk. He reached Justin who was squirming around trying to free his tied hands and feet. Brian removed the pillow case from his head and saw it wasn’t Justin at all, it was Vic. Stockwell had ducked taped his mouth so he couldn't speak. Brian removed the tape.

Vic licked his chaped lips and took a deep breath. His voice was shaky when he spoke. “Brian, I am so glad your okay. Stockwell somehow by passed my alarm system, broke into the house. He told us you were dead. I knew it wasn’t true. It made no since. Why would he kidnap us if you were dead?”

As happy as Brian was to find Vic was still alive his mind was on Justin. “I’m alive and I am so glad you are. I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if you were hurt because of me. Where is Justin?”

“Stockwell held him at gunpoint and made him tie me up and place the pillowcase over my head. He told us that we were going with him. He brought us to this warehouse. Justin told him you would find us and save us no matter where he took us. That’s when Stockwell told us he had you killed. Justin went nuts. He became hysterical. I heard him tousling with Stockwell and the front door opened and closed. I don’t know where he took him.” Vic saw the look of anguish come over Brian’s face. “Oh, son I’m so sorry. I wish I could have done something.”

“It’s not your fault, I’ll find him. Come on let me help you down.” Brian helped Vic down the stairs to where Ted was sitting. Brian looked around the warehouse. “Ted didn’t you say there were other rooms in this warehouse.”

“Yeah, back there.” Ted pointed to a darker part of the warehouse.

Brian took out his cell phone and gave it to Vic. “Call for backup and an ambulance. I’m going to find Justin.”

He walked to the back of the warehouse. It was dark and musty. Brian felt sicken by the smell. There were several rooms, all the doors were wide open except for one. It was locked with a pad lock. Brian mustered up all his strength and kicked the rotting door wide open. Brian could barely see, but he heard a slight whimper when he walked into the room.

“Justin!” Brian called. He was so nervous he barely recognized his own voice.

“Brian, Brian,” Justin whimpered.

“Yes, it’s me.” Brian walked in the direction of the voice and before he knew it Justin had launched himself in his arms. 

“I thought you were dead. He said you were dead.” Justin’s voice came out in sobs. He was crying heavy tears of joy. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Justin. It’s all over. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise."

Brian sealed that promise with a kiss.


	12. The Bodyguard

Author’s Notes: Lela is posting a fic on her journal called a Collision Course With Destiny.

* * *

The police, paramedics and news crews had shown up quickly at the warehouse when they had heard that an officer was down. Brian, Justin, Vic and Ted had been escorted to police headquarters to give their statements on the events that lead up to Stockwell’s death.

Once at the precinct the detectives tried to split up the four. Brian wouldn’t hear of it. He knew the tactics the detectives were trying to use. They were trying to work on the premises of divide and conquer, looking for the weakest link. Brain wouldn’t budge. He firmly told the officer they would take their statements while they were all together or they would clam up until their attorney arrived. Brian also told them that he would make sure their attorney gave a statement to the press.

The last thing the detectives wanted was information to be leaked to the press before they could filter it. They gave in and the four were interviewed together. For a while things had gotten heated and sticky in the interrogation room. The detectives tried the switch the facts around and paint the picture that Stockwell had been lured to the warehouse and murdered. Brian didn’t even blink at the absurd accusation. He produced the disk he retrieved from Carl’s home. Ted gave his statement of how Stockwell was blackmailing him and at least 11 others that he knew about. 

Brian, Vic and Ted relayed the information of what Stockwell revealed about his part in Reikert’s death. Brian also informed the detectives there were more tapes and disks and he’d make certain they were released to the press *if* he was forced in a corner. The detectives backed off once they saw the information on the disk. The detectives weren’t foolish. They had a lot of damage control to do. If the press received a copy of the disk and the tape Brian and Ted both assured the brass existed they knew Pittsburgh finest would be under a firestorm. 

As much as it rankled him Brian made a deal with what he called *the brass* those that headed the Pittsburg Police Department. He wouldn’t turn over the information he had to the press, would back up the PPD that Stockwell and Reikert were the only officers involved, in return for the promise the police department would not prosecute Ted. Brian did secure the Brass’s word that an investigation would be carried out. Any officer found to have knowledge, as well as, participated in Stockwell’s illegal activity, covering up the attempt on Justin’s life, on Carl’s life, Jason Kemp’s death and even Reikert’s death would be reprimanded and if warranted fired from the force. Brian knew that once Carl had recovered and was back at the job he would make sure all those that were guilty were dealt with properly. Brian had to settle for that. He had to help Ted. In the end Ted had come through for him. He had kept his promise. Ted hadn’t let Brian down, and Brian and wanted to repay him.

They were finally allowed to go home in the early hours of the morning. It was still dark when they left the station. The station and was crowded with reporters. They were escorted out through a back entrance and to a secured gated area. 

Brian’s Jeep had been brought to the secured area of the Station. Vic climbed in the back of the Jeep and Brian helped Justin in the passenger side. As Brian walked around to the driver side he glanced briefly at Ted, as he slipped in the back seat of a police car. A policeman had been assigned to escort him home. Ted looked as if he had aged 10 years. His face was deeply lined, dark circles had formed under his eyes. To ease Ted’s mind the paramedics that arrived on the scene told him his bullet hit Stockwell in the arm, and he must have lost balance and fell. Stockwell had died from a broken neck he suffered in the fall. 

It had only been a few hours since he and Justin had left the loft but it seemed like an eternity. Brian slid open the door to his loft and walked in with a sleepy Justin in tow. 

Brian closed the loft door and locked it. He turned and pulled Justin in his arms.   
“Rough day, huh?” Brian tried for a teasing note and hoped he succeeded.

Justin let out a shaky laugh. “You can say that again. I am so glad it’s finally over.” Justin leaned in to Brian’s embrace and rested his head against his shoulder. “I was so scared Brian, but I was angry too. When Stockwell told me you were dead…that he had killed you, I just wanted to kill him.”

Brian was awed by the intensity of Justin’s love for him. “Don’t think about it. I’m okay.” Brian leaned down and pressed his lips to Justin’s forehead. He didn’t even want to begin to think about the fear he’d experienced when he learned Stockwell had taken Justin hostage. Or how his heart stopped when he saw Stockwell point the gun at the pillowcase covered head he thought was Justin. Then to find out it was Vic and not Justin. His heart dropped again as he raced through the warehouse looking for Justin. Brian never wanted a night like this again. 

Brian knew it would be a long time before he allowed Justin out of his sight. Brian ran a shaky hand through his hair. He pulled Justin to him and kissed him with all the pent up fear and frustration he had been feeling for the last few hours. The kiss was raw, hot sensual laced with desperation. Brian’s hands urgently roamed Justin’s slim body. He wanted him. He needed to be close to him. He deepened the kiss as his hands slipped under the t-shirt Justin wore. Reluctantly, Justin pulled back from the kiss. His lips were red and kiss swollen. “Is something wrong?” Brian asked concerned. 

“Yes... I mean no. I stink.” Justin sniffed his shirt. “I smell like that disgusting warehouse.” He wrinkled his nose in disgust, “I want to wash the stink from that warehouse off me.”

Brian smiled down at him, “Well, that’s easily remedied.” 

Brian took Justin by the hand and led him in the bathroom. Brian started the shower. He carefully removed Justin from his offending clothing. Justin had a few bruises but nothing major. Brian undressed himself and pulled Justin into the shower stall. They stood under the warm water and let it gently wash away all the filth and dirtiness of today. Brian picked up his bar of soap. He soaped up his hands and slowly ran his hands over Justin’s porcelain and pink skin. 

Justin leaned against the shower wall his dick hard and standing at attention pressed against the cool wet glass. Brian’s dick was equally as hard rubbing against Justin’s ass. They didn’t speak. Words weren’t necessary. What was necessary now was the primal need to touch…to feel. It wasn’t the wild, hard ride of their previous times fucking. Tonight they made love to each other. Their hands glided across each other’s wet slick skin. They worshipped each other with their hands, with their tongues, with their soft mutterings.

Brian’s longs fingers soaped Justin’s thick pink dick. His stokes were long, slow and measured. Justin leaned his back against Brian’s chest and let out a soft moan of surrender. Brian leaned down and gently bit his shoulder before tracing his tongue along the side of Justin’s jaw and trailing the tip up to Justin’s ear.

“I want to touch you, Justin,” he moaned in his ear.

Justin’s only response was to press his ass back into Brian’s dick and grind against him. Brian let out a seductive chuckle. It was awkward but Brian captured Justin’s full lips in a hot sensuous kiss. He nipped and nibbled at Justin’s lips. Tonight he wanted to show Justin how much he cared. Tonight wasn’t about fucking. 

Brian leaned close and turned Justin’s head so he could look in his eyes. “I want you to always remember this. Fucking is great, but there is a time for making love. Tonight is that time.”

Brian reached in the cubbyhole and got a condom and lube. He quickly covered his dick. He lubed it generously. He bent Justin, adjusted his height, and slowly eased in his lover until the hot moist recess of Justin’s ass completely encased his dick. It was so tight, so warm, so welcoming. Brian savored the feel until Justin wiggled his ass. 

Justin looked over his shoulder to see why his lover wasn’t moving. The look in Brian’s eyes made his breath catch. If Brian never said it, at this moment...the expression on Brian’s face said it all. He cared…he loved him. Justin believed it now. Justin thrust back against Brian. His wet ass hitting Brian’s wet hips made a clapping sound. 

It served its purpose. Brian reached around and stroked Justin’s dick as he gently thrusted into Justin’s clenching hole over and over again. Bringing Justin to the brink and backing off several times before finally letting Justin fall over the precipice of intense pleasure. Justin’s cum shot all over the glass. His ass spasming around Brian’s dick eliciting a yell as Brian’s cum filled his condom.

They didn’t move. Their breathing was labored. Justin leaned heavily on Brian and Brian cradled him against his body.

“Justin I don’t ever want to lose you,” Brian breathed.

“You won’t,” Justin promised. He turned around and hugged Brian laying his head on Brian’s chest. “You won’t,” Justin repeated.

Brian let out a soft sigh and pulled Justin tighter. He had every intention of making sure Justin kept his word.  
\----------------

Brian and Justin stayed in the loft or not far from it for the entire week. Neither one wanted to see or talk to anyone but each other. They only allowed four people to interrupt there seclusion. Jennifer, Molly, Daphne and Carl. 

The hospital called a couple days later to inform Brian that Carl woke from his comma and was able to receive visitors. They told him what had happened and his part in bringing Stockwell down. Carl was relieved that his nephew and Justin were safe.

Justin saw his mother, Molly and Daphne only for a few minutes. They met at a public library. Brian’s idea. He didn’t think the media would follow them inside and make a nuisance. He was right. Brian knew they would worry once they saw the events on the news. He told them that once everything settled down they could see Justin again in few days, right now they needed to keep a low profile and avoid the media. 

Brian called Michael and Lindsay as well to fill them in so they wouldn’t worry if he wasn’t around for a while. Deb was not that easily put off. She called daily, Brian had to promise to come to Sunday dinner in order for her to stop.

 

It had been almost two weeks since Stockwell’s death. The Saturday two weeks after Stockwell’s death Brian went to see Michael. He wanted to tell him about Justin before Sunday dinner.

Brian was dreading the encounter but he knew it had to be done. As Brian had expected the news didn’t go over well with Michael. It took a lot of time to convince Michael that Justin wasn’t just a one nightstand or casual fuck. but an important part of Brian’s life.

Sunday arrived the boys unwillingly headed over to Deb’s. When they arrived everyone was there including Justin’s mother and sister. And so were Vic and Daphne. Brian introduced Justin to Lindsay, Mel and Gus. Justin beamed with pleasure when Brian introduced him as his boyfriend. Gus took an instant liking to Justin and the two were inseparable all through dinner.

There was a knock on the door. Vic got up to open it. Ted stood on the other side looking nervous and anxious. He wasn’t sure how the others would greet him. Vic solved his dilemma. “Come in Ted,” he said effusively. “Here’s the hero of the hour. The man that saved my life. You were almost late for the family dinner.”

That was it. There were a few awkward pauses and moments but they all managed to work through them.  
Brian looked around at his make shift family. He realized that he’d finally gotten everything he ever wanted in his life. A family that accepted him for who he was and a man that loved him. Gus was sitting in Justin’s lap. Brian loved the sight of his son and his lover together. He leaned over and kissed Justin on the forehead. The kiss didn’t go unnoticed by those around them. It was the first time they had ever seen Brian show affection to a man he was fucking. That one act alone told them how important Justin was to Brian.

Justin beamed at Brian. He thought about how they had met. That someone trying to take his life had brought the man he wanted to share his life with to him. The irony of it didn’t escape him. Justin returned Brian’s kiss. From this day forward he and Brian would be guarding each other’s body.

He leaned over and whispered to Brian, “I love you.”

Brian gave him a seductive smile, “After dinner put those words into action.”

Justin returned the seductive smile, “You got a deal.”


End file.
